Infinite Stratos: rise of vengance
by stuckshocker777
Summary: an OC ghost rider finds his way to the IS acedamy. what will happen to him as he is forced to attend the school while trying to hide the demonic devil hiden inside him? figthting scenes get better as the stroy porgresses.
1. Chapter 1

ghost rider and infinite stratos

you even heard of the ghost rider. of course you have, if you're a murderer. why did i ask, well let's just say that the ghost rider and i have something in common, we were both taken to a school and forced to attend because we are the only male able to pilot a IS, which before us was only able to be piloted by women. now let me explain how i got to this school

"ugh my head" i said stirring awake on top of my motor cycle. opening my eyes i could see a large and very shiny buildings in the distance. "where am i" i thought sitting up and gripping the handles of my bike. at this time i believe the rider was coming here for something but the sun must have appeared and changed me back. on a side note if you haven't figured out that I'm the ghost rider then you shouldn't be readying this. the engine roared to life, i couldn't help but let out a uncontrollable laugh. bucking the front wheel up and slamming it down i speed in the direction of the largest building in hope of finding someone to help me out. speeding past a few stunned girls i skidded to a stop in front of the building i was aiming for. flipping my leg over the bike i walked just a few steps when "who are you" someone demanded from behind me. i turned to see a women in a black suit with jet black hair and eyes that would scare the living day light out of me if i didn't have someone worse inside of me. "I'm looking for some help, where am i" i asked standing before her. "you are at the IS academy, how got here is beyond me now what do you want" she demanded in the same tone. this person is really scary. "i just woke up here, what's an IS?" i asked in curiosity. she looked at me in disbelief. "follow me" she ordered. i couldn't help but let out a small giggle the spirit was liking this person in a strange way. walking through some buildings we found ourselves in a small room with a set of armour in front of me. well that's what it looked like. without a word she mentioned me forward to look at it. "this thing is an IS" i stated reaching out my hand and touching it. the moment i did i felt it glow with the fires of hell, which only i could see. the spirit was liking this way too much, and because of this i let out another giggle which i couldn't stop, i also couldn't stop myself from moving, the spirit wanted me to wear this thing and all i could do was watch. finishing off i stood up now wearing the armour. on a side note it only covered me lowers legs and from my elbow down, the rest had small armaments but it mostly left me open around the chest and head. "looks like i have a new student" the women said watching me walk around in the armour.

let's just say the next week was spent in test seeing how i was able to pilot this thing, i believe it was because of the spirit but no one would be able to find that out. after the test i was told that i was the only male in the world able to pilot this thing and that i now had to attend this school. i don't think i told you guys me name well you can wait till i introduce myself to the class. i was now sitting in a class room, with at least 29 other student's, who were all girls. if you're thinking this is heaven, you are sadly mistaken the stares i am getting could kill a horse if it just walked in to the room. a young women walked to the front of the class, i believe she was the vice homeroom teacher or something well let's just say i didn't really care for names at this time. "alright it is your first day of school, so let's all try to get along" the teacher said, probable hoping to get a response from the class. when she didn't i couldn't help but giggle at how uncomfortable she looked. "O-Ok let's start with introduction" she said mentioning one of us in the front row to stand up and tell everyone your name. she started from the right side and two people reluctantly got up and told us their names and hoped that we would take care of them. the teacher then waved for me to stand and do the same. still giggling i got up and turned to the class. "I'm jonny blaze, please call me blaze" i said turning around and sitting back down. i felt like everyone was still looking at me. one of the student's held up her hand "is he the guy" she asked pointing over to me. the teacher nodded and that's when everything went bad. in a second all the girls surrounded my desk and began to throw questions at me. before i could get a word out someone walked in to the room, and all of the girls froze. "sit down you idiots" she ordered. "I am your home room teacher, Orimura-sensei" she barked. i sat there giggling for a moment before calming myself down. "during this school year you will learn how to pilot an IS perfectly and will learn all the basic's till it becomes second nature" she ordered. let's just say till the bell rang and gave us a brake she was barking orders like mad. "at least we get to rest before the rest of the day continues like this" i mumbled with my head on my table. i failed to notice a girl walking up to me. "Ahem" she said trying to get my attentions. i turned my head to face her. "yea" i said lazily. "do you know who you're talking to" she snapped. "no" i replied calmly. i think i caught her by surprise because she took a step back, was it really that bad. "i am Cecilia Alcott representative pilot for England" she said in a very proud manner. "hello I'm jonny blaze representative of i don't care" i replied. "i was going to be nice and ask if you would like me to teach you how to pilot a IS but i will challenge you to a mock battle" she said, the moment she said that i started laughing uncontrollably. "why are you laughing" she demanded. "it's just last time i had a fight, let's just say it didn't end well for the other person" i said over my laughter which was slowly turning to a cackle of sorts. "at lunch we will have the match, when you lose you will apologise to me in front of the class" she said very confidently. "alright, and when i win you have to cook me a dish of curry" i laughed. "well then looks like we have are first mock battle" the teacher from hell said walking in on the argument, well one person shouting while the other laughed like a mad man. "lucky for you, blaze you will be given a personal IS to use" she continued. "it should be ready now if you want it try it out" she said. i turned to her "i will put it on standby and the first time i use it, well let's just say it's going to get hot" i laughed.

the rest of the day was spent with me not listening and the homeroom teacher barking more orders of what happens in an IS battle. it was lunch time and most of the school was in the arena waiting for me to appear. Cecilia was already in the air with her IS, blue tears. in the hanger i was waiting for everyone to leave and activated my Is, i have to say the red and flame marking on it really did it for me. flying out i was five meters away for her "last chance to give up" she said quite proudly. i laughed again and started to feel the spirit wanting out, and i was going to let him. "start" we heard the beginning of the match and i heard the sound of a gun beginning fired at me. the bullets hit and a cloud of dust formed around me, and my laughter become a maniacal cackle. flames burst from the cloud and i was standing there, well not me but the rider, his skeleton head flaming as usual and looking at Cecilia with his eyeless sockets. "what the" she began when i held up my hand to stop her. my laughter filled the air and student's began to feel uncomfortable by this. one of the student's licked her lips at me. landing on the ground i placed my thumb and flinger in my mouth and whistled. seconds past and Cecilia was still in shock at my new appearance. the sound of an engine could be heard over my giggling. a flaming bike burst through the hanger i came from and road up beside me. "what are you doing" Cecilia asked snapping out of her shocked face. more laughter filled the air as i climbed on to the bike the flames erupted out words and i road around the arena, pulling out my double barrel shotgun, i fired the flaming bullets at her.

inside the control room the teachers were watching in horror, while trying the figure out how i got that weapon, because it wasn't on my weapon list. "what's going on" the teacher shouted in to the mic. my cackle filled the area as i shot down Cecilia. she landed in a crater which she made. i road up to her and un-straddled the bike, it roared in anger that i was finished with it. i looked at her with my now soulless eyes. she began to cry from the sight of me. all i could do was let the spirit laugh before the flames enveloped him and changed me back. standing above her IS in its standby mode, which was a now a belt buckle. i reached out my hand to help her up. still giggling a little i helped her up "can't wait for the curry" i said with a smile. before walking back to the hanger. i was stopped by the sound of the teacher from hell, "blaze what was that" she demanded. "i said it was going to get hot" i said and continued to walk away.

i was in class in next morning and it looked like most of the school was outside looking at me. when the teacher walked in she turned to me. "i demand an explanation for what happened" she barked. "let's just say that my spirit has a mind of its own" i said coldly, which is odd i am made of fire and i can act cold. "now what about you IS, it did not look like a flaming monster when i gave it to you" she snapped. "what can i say, weapons seem to change around me" i giggled. the spirit was really wanting to burst out and scare this girl to death. "and the bike" she said getting a little more calm. "i can't leave my bike out of the fun" i laughed. the teacher stood there for a second and turned to the class. "well with that settled, now we need to decide on a class representative" she said. two girls stood up and at the same time said, "let's have Blaze do it". i started to laugh "you want to see me do that kind of work". they stared at me with what smelled like lust and power building around them. "fine then blaze, you do know that as the class rep you will be allow to compete in class tournaments when another class challenges you" the teacher said. "well if you want a monster to fight for you then i will do it" i laughed. "ok go to the student counsel office and tell them you are the class rep" she barked. i walked out of the door and closed it behind me. inside the class everyone started to talk, "how did he do that miss" one of the girls asked. "i don't know but if he can beat people that easily i wonder what he would be like in the official tournament" she replied.

i was giggling on my way to the office. i opened the door to see a dimly lit room with one person inside of it. she waved me in and i closed the door behind me. i could smell the sin of this person fill the room. "what business do you have here" she said playfully. "i was told to tell you that i am the class rep for class 1-1" i explain staying at the door, so she couldn't hear my giggling. "alright, now i have a question to ask you" she said standing up from her chair. "and what might that be" i asked trying to hold back my laughter. "i want to know what kind of IS you have and how you made it do all of those thing, i checked the files your IS doesn't have a shotgun or a motor cycle" she said walking straight in front of me. before i answered i took in her features. she had short blue hair bordering her face, bright green eyes and a snow white skin. her figure was amazing and she had the perfect curves for someone of her age, kind of like a super model. "the shotgun and bike are mine and not the IS's and i don't like to use other weapons" i explained calmly, even though my mind wanted to cackle at the amount of sin's she had done. "is that so, would you mind taking me out on your motor cycle after school" she said running her fingers on my chest. i let out a giggle and said "sure, but i have to ask what have you done in your life to smell so sinful". she took a step back before asking "how do you know what i have done". "the sin's you have done smell so strong and the spirit wants to punish you badly" i said and started to giggle uncontrollably. "what are you" she asked in shock as the room began to heat up. i turned to her "you better run kid, the rider wants your soul" i said before burst in to flames and turning in to him.

the loud cackling could be heard from around the whole school as teachers ran to see what was causing it. they reached the room to see me standing there covered in flames and sporting a flaming skull for a head. looking down i saw the girl who caused my change, but it was different i had control. maybe the spirit let me take the wheel this time. looking around i saw her, the fear in her eyes was amazing, the sins she competed were unspeakable for a 16 year old girl. bending down i looked in to her eyes. "you...guilty" i said out of response but i was not going to take her soul or harm her this time. "please spare me" she cried as the teachers watched in horror. tilting my head to the side i stared in to her eyes, she was showing fear and asking for forgiveness. "judgement...lost...forgiveness...given" i said turning to the teachers, at least none of them did anything bad. i changed back in front of them, not my best move but if i tried to run a i would end up going on rampage. "isn't that the male student" one of them said as i lost conscious.

waking up i found myself in the infirmary. "looks like i was able to stop myself" i mumbled. looking around i was still in my uniform and something was beside me. sitting up i saw her. "isn't that the student council president" i said looking over at her sitting in the chair beside me. i would think this girl would be scared of me and avoid me at all costs, well maybe the whole school will. "you're awake" she gasped looking at me in horror. "relax, I'm not going to change he forgave you" i explain looking away from her. "i wouldn't think you would be anywhere near me" i said with a sigh. "i wouldn't be the student council president if i avoided a younger student" she said playfully. she changed her attitude so quickly i couldn't believe it. "well i would be avoiding me" i said lowering my head. "what are you" she asked reluctantly. "if you don't mind i rather not say" i sighed and continued to look away from her. "but may i ask, why did you forgive me" she asked. "he was going to pass judgement but i was able to take the wheel so to speak and get him to forgive you" i explained. "you said you smelled my sin, so you know what i did how could you forgive someone like that" she asked. "i saw that you feared me but when you asked for forgiveness, i saw that you meant it that you were sorry for the things you have done" i said finally facing her. "well thank you, my name is Tatenashi Sarashiki call me Sara" she said with a smile. "please don't mention it, call me blaze if we do ever talk again" i said. "well we are roommates now" she said calmly. i fell out of the bed form what she said. "wait, you want to be roommates with the guy who almost ate your soul" i exclaimed. "well you are the only male student and i kind of like the fact that you also saved me from him" she said leaning over the end of the bed to look at me.

now you must be thinking, this is every guys dream to have an amazing girl stay with him even if you almost sent her to hell, but i assure it's not. "how long was i out" i asked opening my the door to my room to see, that the room already had all of her stuff in it and it was set up, to be honest it looked like she moved in before me. "just a couple of hours" she said smiling past me and lay down on the bed. "so would you like some food, a bath or me" she said looking at me with a seductive smile. "i guess the last option was a joke right" i chuckled. "if you say so" she pouted. did this girl really just say that, i am never going to understand women here. "well I'm going to get some food, you coming" i asked turning back to the door. "nah I'm going to take a shower, and change i think my clothes are still covered in sweet" she said standing up and began to change. "you really like to tease people don't you" i giggled before leaving the room. she glanced at me with lustful eyes "you will be mine" she whispered to herself.

walking down the halls girls started to crowd behind me, it was like i was a cake and the girls agreed to take a slice and not be greedy so none of them talked to me. walking through the doors i was hit by the smell of arrogance and only one person could smell like that. turning my head i saw Cecilia looking at me strangely. "where have you been all day" she asked placing her hands on her hips and striking a pose. "i had some trouble with a hot head" i said plainly. "well you had better be happy, I'm here to give you that curry and rice you wanted for beating me. though it doesn't seem fair i wasn't trying that hard" she said. the rider really wanted me to slap her for saying that, to be honest i want to as well but i quickly came back to reality and excepted the meal. "thanks, care to share it cause i don't really feel like making enemies here" i said. "mm...sure" she said and lead me to table. we began to eat the meal she had prepared, to be honest it wasn't very good but i still enjoyed that she put effort in to it and ate it quietly. during are shared meal i could hear the other girls bicker to each other about how sneaky Cecilia was being and that they should have done something like this. finishing my meal i leaned back in the chair and relaxed with Cecilia. "ahem, can i ask you something?" she asked looking at me with both fear and wonder. "sure" i replied. "how did you beat me so easily" she asked not even trying to sugar coat the question. "let's just say when I'm in a fight i change a little" i said trying to keeping as much as possible from her. "ok, also how much did you use your IS to make it change that much" she asked. "mm...the funny thing is you got me angry so i wanted to humiliate you and i chose not to use my IS till that fight, over all i think i may have piloted an IS for maybe 10 minutes" i explain. i looked up to see shock in her face by what i said. "I'm sorry for that" i continued. "don't be i was out of line when i challenged you, but sense you don't have that much training would you like me to show you the basic's" she said bring a hint of hope in to her voice. "sure practise make perfect" i said.

it was the following day and we were sitting in class waiting for the teacher to appear. i was freaking out because most teacher saw what i was and i was hoping that they didn't call the military to kill me. "alright everyone in their seats" the teacher from hell barked walking in to the room. the girls rush to their seats in a panic. "today will be a practical lesson" she said sending everyone to get changed. i remained in my seat thinking about it i should change in to my bike jacket and duster coat, i also fail to notice everyone staring at me with different faces. "blaze you will leave to go get changed, head to the third arena and change there" she snapped sending me running for the door. i ran to my room to get my duster coat and gloves first. i ended up having to ride my bike to the arena and in to the field flying past some of the girls who were wearing some sort of swim suit. i skidded to a stop in front of the teacher. "can you explain this" she snapped as everyone else lined up. "i had to get my stuff from my room and i need the bike to get here in time" i explain kicking out the stand and jumping off the bike. "well just don't use this bike for anything else, now get in line" she barked. i lined up behind some of the girl, and noticed everyone was in some kind of swim suit while i was wearing my duster coat black T-shirt and my jeans. "ok blaze, Alcott deploy your IS's and follow my instructions" she ordered. making my way through the crowd a stood beside Cecilia who already deployed her IS. "hurry up blaze" the teacher barked. i summoned my IS, in its normal form. Cecilia looked at me in wonder "why does it look like that" she asked. "well if you want me to i can change" i giggled. before she or the teacher could say anything i was engulfed in flames, and in a few seconds he was standing before them in his suit. my flaming head looked at the class before letting out a cackle. "blaze calm down" the teacher shouted showing her fear to the class. looking at her i controlled myself to a small constant giggle. looking around i saw the sin that the class had committed. they all saw my soulless eyes and some fainted by the sight of it. "i...smell...sin" i said in my flaming giggle. "blaze take flight and follow my instructions" the teacher barked trying to take control of the situation. i nodded my flaming head and took flight. Cecilia recovered from her sudden shock and followed me in to the sky. "how is he so fast" she mumbled unable to catch up to me. i nose-dived towards the ground letting my flames singe the ground as i flew back up in to the sky. by now everyone had recovered from what they saw and watched me sore through the sky with strikes of fire following me. landing in front of the class i deactivated my IS but i forgot to get out of my rider form. the class looked at me for a second as some of the fainted again. "what's wrong with blaze" someone asked. my flaming skull turned to them, "class...over?" i asked trying to get away from them. the teacher looked at me in shock before lightly nodding her head. with each flaming step i took my bike revved it's engine and let out some hell fire. jumping on to the bike and turning to the class i said "forgiven" before kicking the stand up and shooting out of the arena in the directions of the dorms. my hell fire was slowly cooling down as my cackle become more of a light giggle. making a quick turn i skidded in to a circle and continued to do so until i was back to normal. "god i hate doing that" i grunted falling asleep on my bike again.

waking up from my daze i found that i was in my room and someone was sleeping in my bed with me. throwing the covers away i say Sara wearing a very skimpy outfit. nudging her awake i got up slowly. "do you have to leave" she yawned. "do you need to sleep in my bed" i asked keeping a smile on my face. "most guys would love to be in the same bed as me" she said playfully. "yea but must guys aren't a demon" i sighed taking off my duster coat and fixing my uniform. "yea but must guys don't have me a in such a position" she said smiling at me. "if you have feelings for me forget them, you don't want to get involved with me" i said in a stern voice. "and what if i said you could have me all you want" she said. "if i was still normal i would be over the moon, but I'm not and it wouldn't work" i sighed heading for the out the door. "he really needs to get laid" she said to herself, "and i want to give it to him" she thought with a smile. walking in to the class room everyone looked at me in fear and some in awe. "what" i said answering the stares straight on. the girls all turned away except for Cecilia, who seemed to be getting used to the idea that I'm flaming skeleton who can't stop laughing. "good morning blaze" she said happily. "not really but i can't complain" i replied. "where did you go after the lesson" she asked. "don't know i think it was in the direction of the dorms but i can't be sure" i replied. then the teacher walked in and forced me to turn around "you have some explaining to do" she ordered. "ok ask away" i said calmly, while on the inside the spirit was laughing at how much trouble i was in because of him. "i excepted that when you were flaming in the battle it was because of you IS, but when you left you were a flaming skeleton, explain that" she said. "if i did you wouldn't understand" i said. "try me" she ordered. "fine, but you are not going to like this" i said and forced the spirit the change me and show her what had happened. in a burst of flames i was a walking skeleton again and was looking in to the eyes of the teacher seeing everything she had ever done in her life. "...relax..." i said in my flaming voice. i placed my hands on her shoulder so she couldn't run away. the expression of fear on her face was priceless but i still showed her i showed her the spirit inside the spirit of vengeance. a second later i fell to my knees and the flames died down and returned me to normal. the look of horror on her face was amazing. "how did this happen to you" she asked with more concern for me than anything else. "don't know but at least i can take control more or less" i giggled. looking around the class i could see the looks of horror and fear on their faces. "you should all know, I'm not evil but i would warn you not to do anything bad while I'm around" i laughed. "blaze back to your seat we will continue the lesson as normal and then on to the practical lesson" the teacher ordered regaining control of the class.

i was in the arena again and as usual everyone was standing around in there IS suit, skin things. while i was in my duster coat and jeans. "now before we start, we will be joined by class 1-2 today, got it" the teacher barked. everyone besides me replied in a yes. "now Blaze come forward and deploy your IS and wait in the sky five meters above the ground" she ordered. burst in to a flaming skeleton a walked forward and deployed me IS in full flame, letting a small cackle while doing so. "stop laughing and get in the sky" she shouted. turning to her i nodded my flaming head and hovered in to the sky waiting for her next command. the other class had joined us and were all shocked by my appearance to say the least. "ok, now i believe a new student joined class 1-2 and has a personal IS. please step forward and hover in the air like blaze" she barked. walking forward was a small girl with brown hair in two pony tail on either side of her head wearing a pint IS skin. deploying her IS she flew in front of me and looked in shock at my flaming head. "Orimura sensei, what kind of IS is this" she asked. "it's not the IS that is making him like that, now you both will work together to take down an opponent" she ordered. i looked up to see a figure approaching, well more like falling towards us. pointing my bony finger towards it i said "enemy" letting the spirit freak some people out. the person crashed in to the ground before reviling it to be the vice-homeroom teacher. "now she will be your opponent" the teacher said. are enemy got up and flew in front of us before smiling at the girl beside me. i started to chuckle uncontrollable as the teacher shouted "start". the girl beside me ran forward with a sword hoping to hit the teacher, but she simply avoided swing after swing, while i stood there watching her tire herself out and chuckling to myself. the teacher made a gun appear in her hands and fired at the student making her crash to the ground. flying out of the hole and in front of me "you idiot help me" she shouted angrily. i looked at her with my soulless eyes before turning to the teacher still holding her gun. i felt the shiver go down her spine and in a second i was in front of her. "your...done" i said gripping her throat and throwing her the ground making a crater with the impact. still in the air i whistled for my own partner. the roar of the engine came and my bike road towards me flames streaking the path it made. jumping on to it, i stayed there waiting for the teacher to attack. soon enough grenade bullets were being shot at me. with a cloud of smoke around me a let out a loud cackle and road in her direction one wheel in the air and shotgun pointing at her. "end...game" i cackled shooting the teacher in the chest and sending the rest of her shields to zero and winning the match. jumping off the bike i let it run off as my IS disappeared and left me standing there in my duster coat still holding my shotgun and pointing it at the teacher. "well that was new" the teacher said making her IS disappear and walked back to the group. the girl with the other IS flew down and stood beside me in shock and awe. placing my shotgun on my back i walked back to the group with each fiery step i began to change back to normal. falling to my knees and sighing with relief that i didn't kill her i felt a person beside me. "what was that" the girl from class 1-2 asked. "i really don't want to get in to it. I'm blaze" i said forcing myself to stand and realised she was small for her age. "call me Rin" she said with a smile. the teacher for hell came up to us. "i do remembering asking for team work" she said calmly. "i did have a team, my bike was right there helping me" i said casually and angering Rin a little. "what about me" she snapped. "sorry but the rider didn't need your help that's why he let you tire yourself out before ending it" i explained. the teacher put her head in her hands with a sigh. "fine but did you really have to make it a one-sided battle" she said. "as him i just point in the direction i need he does the rest" i said putting my hands in to my pockets. "oh what's with the outfit" Rin asked realising i was not wearing a skin tight IS suit. "there are no suits for males and i use the outfit for other activates because" i was about to go on when i stopped and smelled sin being committed nearby. "i need to leave" i said walking away from the group and bursting in to flames with each step. my bike came roaring back and circled around me. "let's...ride" i said jumping on the bike and riding out of the arena. the act was being done just outside the arena and everyone was running behind me to see what was going to happen. skidding to a stop i saw a young girl being attack by an older man who was gripping on to the bag she held trying to rip it from her grasp. walking forward i began to sway from side to side as i got nearer the person, he noticed me and stood there frozen in fear as i marched up to him. the rest of the class were behind me and Rin tried to run forward to help me but Orimura sensei stopped her and told her to watch. gripping the man by his collar i stared in to his eyes and saw all of the sins he had done in his life. "guilty" i said bring my first back and letting a chain fall out of my sleeve. stepping back i cracked it and hocked it around his neck, he started to scream and the chain burned and tightened around him. my judgement was passed and my mind was letting me take his soul and destroy him where he was. pulling my chain he fell to his knees screaming a crying, hoping i would spare him. gazing in to his eyes i shot beams of hell fire in to him making him feel the pain of all the sins he had ever done. with a final tug on the chain he burst in to ash and my chain retracted back in to my sleeve. turning to the girl i quickly took in her features. she had blond hair made in to a small pony tail down her back, she had blue eyes and reminded me of a princess or something like that. she stood up and looked at my flaming body. "thank you" she whispered. still glaring at her the spirit was passing judgment on her even if he had just saved her. "innocent" i said frightening the girl as i turned around and jumping back on to my bike and riding away with my hell fire behind me.

i returned to my room, back to normal i might add. opening the door i had a very happy roommate waiting for me. "welcome back, would you like some food, a bath or me" she said with a sly smile on her face. quickly glancing at her i saw she was wearing nothing but a white apron. slightly startled i took a step back. "wh-what's with the outfit" i asked nervously. "oh this, i thought you would like it" she said with a pout. calming myself down i walked in to the room and sat on the bed facing her. "why are you doing this" i sighed. "why? well let's see, you forgive me for my sins, save me from life in hell and i find you pretty cute" she replied with a sly smile. i sighed again and looked at her outfit. "please tell me your not naked under that" i said. "oh please I'm wearing underwear, unless you want me to take them off" she asked with a small smirk. "oh no don't do that" i said franticly. "you really need to relax" she said walking past me and then throw herself on to my bed. looking over my shoulder i saw that she was wearing a black thong behind the apron. "what are you doing" i asked sheepishly. "laying on a bed, why is it bothering you" she asked. "let's just say i can smell the lust" i stated. "darn, thought you would play along" she pouted. "well are you going to get off or am i going to have to sleep beside you" i joked. "you think i going to move" she said with a sadistic smile. "damn" i thought if this was any other situation i would love it but this girl is nuts right now.

i got up and went to the bathroom to change making sure the door was locked cause i really can't trust that girl. doing all the normal thing like shower and brush your teeth i exited the bath room to see Sara wearing something completely different this time. i stood there shock at what i saw, honestly i never thought a 16 year old could get that kind of outfit. snapping out of my shock i asked "wh-what are you wearing". "oh this i thought you would like to see me in a skimpy maid outfit" she replied while giving a very simple turn to show off her outfit. "if you're trying to seduce me it's working" i said turning my face away from her. "thought you would like it" she said placing a hand behind her back. "what are you doing" i asked nervously. "do you expect me to sleep in this" she said playfully. "well no but...shouldn't you change in the bathroom" i said beginning to sweet at the thought of her changing in front of me. "oh relax I'm wearing my sleeping were under this, but you did give me an idea of what we can do on the weekend" she said pulling the outfit down reviling a tight bra and panties that she wears while sleeping. she jumped in to my bed and looked at me so innocently. "well you getting in or are you going to watch me sleep" she said with a sly smile. i shook off my nervousness and walked towards the bed. when i was arms length away she shot out an arm and pulled my in to a hug under the covers. "enjoying yourself" she said gazing in to my eyes. i could honestly say i would have been lost in those eyes if someone hadn't knocked on the door. pulling myself away from the lustful girl i opened the door to see the vice-homeroom teacher. "can i help you" i asked. "no i came to inform you that you will be getting a new roommate" she said. "WHAT!" exclaimed Sara walking up behind me with what looked like fire in her eyes. "yes, a new student will be joining us tomorrow and will be living because he is also a boy" she calmly. "so pack up your stuff and head back to the second years dorm rooms" she said and walked off. i closed the door and turned to Sara who was very unhappy. "why does this have to happen" she yelled. "well at least there is another guy in this school" i said positively. "oh i was so close" she said as we began to pack up her stuff and believe me there was a lot of it. "so close to what" i asked. "oh never mind" she said sullenly. "oh relax, we can still talk to each other, how about we go out at the weekend" i suggested. "are you asking me out" she said and her expression turned from sad to good. "i guess you could say that" i said sheepishly. "alright, then after i will show you what i wanted to do with the maids outfit" she said with a wink. "aww, i kind of want to see it now" i joked but the thought of her in that outfit just made me space out. "your thinking about me in that dress aren't you" she said with a sly smile. damn was it that obvious. "sorry" i said. "there's no need to be sorry, i want you to think about it" she said in a low and whispered tone and sent a chill up my spine. "alright well looks like we got a date on the weekend" i said after placing the last box of her stuff in to a trolley. "yes we do" she said happily as she walked out the door with all of her stuff and humming happily to herself. i climbed back in to my bed and relax in to a nice slumber.

i was in class the next day and the only person who know about the new student was me and i didn't feel like talking to the other girls about it. everyone got in to their seats when the teacher for hell walked in, i mean this girl is mean when it comes to her students and she really doesn't like me. standing behind the desk at the front she waved her hand to make a person at the door walk in. the room grew silent as he walked in and stood at the front. "I'm Charles Dunes from France, please take care of me" he said with a bow. the girls in the class whispered to each other "another boy" in shock tone. i began to giggle as this person had the most innocent smell i have even seen in my life. "blaze you will be taking care of him sense you are in the same situation" the teacher ordered. i burst out laughing not because of this it was because the rider had never seen someone so innocent before "sorry, sure i will take care of him" i calmed myself down to a giggle. "alright we have a practical lesson today everyone, we also have the training IS's to use everyone get changed and head for the second arena" the teacher barked. i stood up and walked to the door "dude you coming we got to get changed and head over there" i said grabbing his hand and dragging him to the dorms. "huh?" he said in surprise. "what you got a pee or something" i asked. "no it's just where are we going to change" he asked. "I'm heading to my room to get my coat and gear and i don't know but do you use the IS suit like the girl of do you wear something else" i asked. "i was given a special suit to use as a male" he said a we reach my room. walking in a throw off my jacket and placed my duster coat on and my shotgun on my back. "you should get changed here and i will wait at the front of the dorms for you" i said walking out and retrieving my bike. i road back to the door to see Charles standing there in a two piece IS suit which was made up of what looked like knee long tight shorts and a small top which stopped just before the belly button. "well get on or we are going to be late" i said revving the engine of the bike. he got on and held on tight as i took off for the second arena. "do we need to go this fast" he asked over the sound of the wind. "if you want to face the wrath of the teacher from hell then you can be late but I'm going to be" i said making a sharp turn and riding through the door and blasting out in to the arena where everyone else was standing and waiting for us. "are you trying to be late" the teacher snapped as i parked the bike and lined up with the rest of the class and on a side note class 1-2 was with us again. "ok, now before we start i want Charles, Cecilia and Rin to face blaze in a 3 vs. 1 mock battle" she said. i walked forward without the slightest hint of worry, i wasn't going to lose even if i was faced with an army of IS's. the others came up behind me and deployed their IS's, to my surprise Charles had a personal IS it was orange and looked like it had heavy shield on its arms. everyone looked at me and i started to giggle. in a burst of hell fire i was the rider once more. the shocked face my Charles was to funny that i let out cackle and deployed my now flaming IS. looking back at the three with my soulless eyes i said "easy". we all took to the skies and readied ourselves for the fight, well they did i crossed my arms and waited of them to start. "begin" the teacher ordered. Rin shot forward and attempted to bring her sword down on my head. moving slightly to the left she missed and i lifted my foot up and kicked her to the ground. Cecilia flew backwards and tried to shoot at me from a range. slightly moving to avoid each shot i locked on to her and slowly made my way forward. lifting my shotgun up i fired a hellfire shot which she dodged but still got grazed enough to send her spiralling downwards. i turned to face Charles who had a serious expression on his face. i let out a cackle at him and flew forward reaching him in no time at all and griped his neck with my flaming hand. "end...game" i said flipping in mid air and throwing Charles down to the ground and he landed near the other two girls. they all got up and tried to think of a plan while i lowered myself to the ground and whistled for my bike. the roar of the engine caught most people off guard as it came flying at me at insane speeds. reaching out my hand i caught the handle and it pulled me along. jumping on to the seat i drove around the arena and waited for the others to attack. cackling at them i lifted my shotgun and fired hitting Cecilia dead centre and knocking her shields to zero. quickly turning the bike i headed right for Rin, who attempted to fly away. i caught her leg and dragged her through the air and throw her in to a wall knocking her shields out as well. last was Charles who now looked scared. stopping the bike i stood in front of him and waiting for the attack. "what are you" he asked raising an assault rifle to my flaming face. "ghost...rider" i cackled taking a step forward and allowing him to shoot his gun at me. the gun hit my shields but because i was using my hell fire to power to suit the shields only went down slowly, for 600 when i reached Charles it was at 588. gripping the gun t i throw it away and made a fist of hell fire "lost" i said plunging my fist in to his chest and making his shield reach zero. i won the match and dispelled my IS and my firry form. "i take it i won" i said looking at the girls and new student in shock at the one sided battle. "how can you're IS be that strong" Charles gasped. "let's just say i had a helping hand in the fight" i smirked knowing they wouldn't understand.

i was back in class and i was bored of listening to the teacher tell us about so math problems that is meant to help us fly. "ok student's before we break for lunch i would like to introduce another exchange student in to the class" the teacher said and waved her hand to the door. a silvered haired girl with an eye patch walked in and stood in front of us, kind of how a person in the military would. "please introduce yourself" the teacher asked. "i am Laura Bodewig" she said simple, i could hear whispers from the other girl say is that all. she glanced around the room and it fell on to me. "you" she said and walked up to raising her hand and in a swift attempt to slap me. i took the slap but didn't move as her hand slid across my unfazed face. "do you treat all the guys you meet like this" i giggled. she stood the glaring at me and just giggled at her. catching her off guard i sniffed the air around her "mm...your smell is strange you were born for unnatural reason and trained to fight, and you also have cybernetics in your eye which gives you an advantage when you are in your IS" i giggled. she took a step back in shock at what i had said. "even though you have hurt people it is what you were trained to do and the rider sees no need to punish you for that but..." i trailed off and my hand exploded in to fire. "slapping me is something you will regret" i said throwing my hand out and gripping her throat with my skeleton hand. she gripped my hand and tried to use a technique to make me let go but sense i hand on muscle i couldn't feel pain and i stared at her with a heartless giggle. "blaze stand down" the teacher ordered. i released her and sat back in to my seat still giggling. "ok now everyone go to lunch" the teacher barked. i walked past Laura and smirked while opening the door. walking through the hallways i found that everyone was staring at me some in fear others with lust in their eyes. "blaze" i heard a familiar and excited voice jump on to my back. "hmm...excited to see me, brave enough to touch me and has the smell of lust I'm guess it Sara" i said turning around to see the girl jump off my back. "you guessed right want a reward" she said and drew closer to me. "that depends if it's seeing you in the maid outfit again that yes" i said casually catching the ears of some nearby students. "oh but I'm already going to wear it for you on the weekend" she pouted. "then what did you have in mind" i asked. "close your eye and i will let you have it" she said seductively. if she pulls down my pants I'm going to burn her. her hands reached around my neck and i could feel her getting close to me, and the sound of shocked faces coming from the other students kind of told me what was about to happen. "WAM" i was hit on the head by something really hard. we separated from each other and looked at what had hit me on the head. it was Rin and standing behind her was Cecelia and for some reason Charles and they all looked really pissed. "and why did i get hit" i asked. "how indecent of you, doing those things in public" Cecelia countered. "hay i didn't even get to do it when you hit me" i snapped. "oh relax, we can do that and more this weekend" Sara said and skipped away. "what does she mean" Rin asked in a very angry tone. "oh we are going on a date this weekend" i said shrugging my shoulders as if it was nothing. "but...why her, shouldn't you be with a fellow class mate" Cecelia asked showing off her pride fullness, do all English people act like this. "that doesn't make sense, and by that logic i should go out with Charles" i said. "well...then why her" Rin asked. "well she was my roommate till Charles came and she wanted to show me something on the weekend in our room, but sense she can't i asked her out so she could" i explained. the three looked at each other and Charles smile like a prince "well we really can't say anything to stop him" he said and walked away. the two girls glared at me and stomped off. "man i was this close with Sara" i whispered.

"is that true" one of the girls in my class asked. "apparently, whoever wins the tournament at the end of the month gets to date Blaze" another said. "so what are we all talking about" i asked opening the door to the class room. "oh nothing" all of the girls in the class squealed and returned to their seats. "alright everyone take your seats" the teacher from hell shouted not even thinking about her students tiredness. "today you will all practise with the training IS's, now get ready and meet at the third arena" she barked. me and Charles left and headed for our room to get changed. luckily i had my stuff ready to go and Charles was already wearing his stuff under his uniform. "Blaze, why don't you wear a skin tight suit" Charles asked as we jumped on the bike. "i don't like skin tight clothing" i said and road past some shocked and lust full girls. we arrived and the teacher was at the front barking orders at everyone. "ok everyone get in to groups each person with a personal IS will lead the group and help you with synching with the IS and walking" she barked. i was surrounded by girls and so was Charles. "ok... who is first" i asked. "that would be me, names Anna i like sports and watching TV please take care of me" she introduced herself. "was there i need for the introduction, now do you need help or can you activate the IS yourself" i asked. "would you mind helping me up i can't seem to reach the cockpit" she said. "sure" i said and clasped my hands together and lowered myself for her to place a foot on my hands. "i will give you a lift" i said mentioning her over. she placed a foot on my hands and balanced herself on my hands. "wow you are really light" i commented standing up and holding still while she climbed in to the seat. "thank you i work out to keep my weight down" she replied. "well it really shows you got a boyfriend" i asked. "no i don't really talk with guys" she replied. "what a shame well I'm sure you will find someone soon" i said and back away and let her use the IS. i could hear the whispers of the other girls commenting on a how sneaking there friend was. "alright try to walk and synch with the machine, when you are done just deactivate it and let the next person in" i said and began to giggle. "is something wrong" one of the girls in my group asked. "no, but you guys will need to do this by yourself till i get back" i said. "blaze where are you going" the teacher barked. "i have some work to do" i said and walked out of the arena slowly bursting in to flames.

i returned to find the girls finished still covered in flames. "Blaze where were you" one of them asked. "i had some things to take care of" i said as i returned to my normal state. "well we are finished do you want to join us for lunch" one of the asked. "i don't see why not" i said and we started walking toward the hanger so they could get changed. i waited outside for the girls and wondered if the rider needed some more souls to feast on. i was snapped out of my own world by the girls rushing out to meet me. "shall we go" i said and started walking toward the canteen area. "where do you want to sit" one of the girls asked as we took the food we ordered. "let's just find a seat" i said scanning the area for a seat for us all. we found a seat and we all sat down to enjoy are meal. "i really can't believe this place sold KFC chicken" i commented biting in to the fried chicken and letting out a moaning sound at the taste. "what is it" one of the asked. "it's just fried chicken made and battered to keep the juices in" i said finishing off the chicken. "could i try some" one of the girls asked. "sure" i said handing her a piece of chicken. she took a bit and moan at the juices. "this is really good" she said and handed the chicken back to me. i failed to notice the other girls glare at her while i finished off the chicken. "did he just except a indirect kiss from you" one of the girls whispered. "i think so" the other stated looking at me in shock. i finished my meal and relaxed in to the couch that made up the seats of the table we were sitting at. "so why are you ll looking at me" i asked releasing that all of the girls were staring at me. "you took a indirect kiss from me" one of the girls stated. "is that why you are all staring at me, i shared some food and she didn't finish it so i did I'm not going to let good chicken go to waste" i sigh thinking about how Japanese people aren't as relaxed about these sort of acts. just when i was about to ask something i smelt the certain arrogance that only one person could have and before i knew it she was slamming her hands on the table to get my attention. "what is this i hear for you kissing someone" she yelled. "it was an indirect kiss that i excepted" i said nonchalantly. "that is a disgraceful to be doing such acts" she growled. "why i have done it before, i think one time me and this girl were sharing pasta and well you get what I'm talking about" i said shrugging my shoulder to her. "wow, Blaze is so forward" i heard the whispers of some of the other people in the canteen. "how can you do such an act" Cecilia demanded. "well she was my girlfriend" i said back. "was?" Rin asked in confusion. "yea, something's happened" i said with a depressed smile remember how she ran away from me when she say me change to save her life. "I'm heading off" i said standing up and walking back to my room. "maybe we shouldn't have brought it up" Rin said nudging Cecilia in the side.

i was back in my room lying on my bed and not really thinking about anything at the time. "oh Blaze i didn't realise you were here" Charles said closing the door behind him. "yea" i sighed heavily. "is something wrong" he asked. "no, just remember something's" i said still staring up at the ceiling. "mm...do you want to talk about it" he asked. "not really i think I'm going to take a walk" i said standing up from my bed. "all right" he said watching me leave the room. as i walked down the hallways i ended up walking outside and down one of the paths that head to the second arena. "why are you in this school" i heard a voice just off of the path, being curious i hid behind a tree and watched as the teacher from hell and Laura stood there talking. "as i said before i have duties here" Orimura said. "i don't see why, you could be in Germany teacher soldiers that deserver your time" Laura countered. "now for the last time i will not be teaching anyone in Germany now get back to class" she ordered. Laura looked hurt yet hid in under her stern expression as she walked off. when she was out of sight "i don't like ease droppers" she said. "woops" i said and came out of my hiding place. "what do you think you are doing" she asked. "nothing i was just taking a wake to clear my head, you know having a maniacal demon inside you kind of makes you want to clear our head" i replied. "well don't stay up to late you have classes tomorrow" she ordered and strode off. i shrugged it off and continued my walk failing to notice a certain silvered haired girl watching me. i returned to my room only to hear the shower running. "Charles must be in there" i thought walking over to my bed. "damn where did i put my shotgun" i said looking around the room for it when the door to the bathroom suddenly opened and a girl with blond hair walked out holding my shotgun in one hand and holding up a towel in the other. "HUH?" we both said as we stared at each other. "ok there is a girl in my room in a towel and it isn't Sara" i thought watching the girls face slowly come to grimace of what is happening here. "ok...just put the shotgun down" i said backing away from her. she dropped the shotgun, luckily there were no shells loaded in it. "ok...now who are you" i asked turning my face away from her slender body. she didn't answer but dashed back in to the bathroom. "well fuck" i sighed and picked up my shotgun and sat on the desk facing the bathroom waiting for her to come out and explain herself. "I'm not leaving till you explain why you are in my room" i said making sure she could hear me. "alright...I'm coming out" she replied. "so you do have a voice" i joked watching the door open slowly. she stepped out in what Charles wears when he goes to sleep. "alright Charles, you have some explaining to do" i sighed and watched her lower her head. she walked over to the bed and sat down. "so, why did you pretend to be a boy" i asked calmly. "i was assigned to gather data on a certain student at the academy, so i posed as a boy to get closer to him" she replied. "and why would you do that" i asked. "my father is the head of the company, so he asked me when we found out there was a male who could use an IS" she said lowering her head in shame. "a blame this on you rider" i thought inside my head. "_screw you_" the rider replied. "well what do you do now" i asked with concern spread on my face. "sense my cover was blown i guess i will be called back and then imprisoned for this" she said. "no you won't" i stated bluntly. "huh?" she replied. "you won't be leaving you will stay here, you are safe for three years because of the IS rules. and at the end i won't let you go" i said. "what do you mean, won't let me go" she asked. "someone as innocent as you, i won't sit by and let someone blame you for something that you didn't want to do, don't try to say it was because he was your father. i can see your past" i said closing my eyes and clenching me fist in anger. "how can you see my past" she asked with worry. "please the guy that saves you a few days ago can't look in to your past" i said. "you, you are that man" she stammered. "who else do you know has a flaming skeleton for a head" i joked. "but i thought that was just your IS" she replied. "nope, angel of justice and spirit of vengeance all rolled in to one" i said with a hint of cockiness in my voice. "now you can stay as a boy and i won't say anything or..." i trailed off and watched her think about this. "at least give me till the tournament" she asked. i nodded my head to her and we both went to sleep but it was really awkward.

i was sitting in class the following morning. "wow, look at the new IS suits" one of the girls in my class stated. "you know that makes me wonder, why doesn't blaze wear one" another girl asked. "males don't have an IS suit and i like my clothes" i said lazily. "then what about Charles" the girl asked in return. "he got one made" i replied. "yes and it is a wonder how blaze can handle his IS so well due to the clothes being in the way of the IS" the vice-home room teacher stated while walking in to the room. "geez, you see me as the rider all the time and none of you realise what i an" i thought slamming my head on to my desk. "is something wrong" the teacher asked. "no" i said lifting my head up to find Cecilia staring right at me. "mm...why are you so close" i asked. "ho it's no reason" she said backing away in shock. "_kid you have so much to learn_" the rider chuckled to himself. "shut up" i thought back. just as i was about to ask something i was tackled by a blue blur. "wow" i said hitting the floor with the person landing on top of me. "i missed you" Sara said hugging me to the floor. "when did you get so attached to me" i asked sheepishly. "oh shut up" she said and pressed her lips with mine. i wasn't that shocked but the faces of the class was amazing and Cecilia was fuming to herself while Laura just looked in confusion at us. "so thought we were leaving that to our date" i said purposely adding salt to the fire. "i couldn't help it, i missed you so much" she whispered and hugged me again as i tried to get up. "aren't you supposed to be in class" i asked. "no, the second years have the day off the check their IS's they will be using in the tournament" she replied. "lucky" i sighed getting up only to have her jump in to my arms and causing me to catch her bridle style. "so where will you take me, you handsome prince" she said with a flirty tone. "if i could it would be back to the bedroom, but alas i must stay in this prison till the end of the day" i said kneeling and crying to the heaven to make it a dramatic as possible. "i will wait for you my prince be safe" she said and kissed my cheek before running out with fake tears running down her cheek. "i shall be with you soon my princess" i called back placing a hand on my chest and the other towards the door. "if you are done with the act, get in to your seat" the teacher from hell yelled. "geez, just because you can't be romantic doesn't mean i can't" i sighed and returned to my seat only to be stared at by all of the girls even the vice-teacher. "now as you all know next week is the school tournament, you will all have to find a partner between now and the end of the day" the teacher barked. "you are a devil" i said silently as i could feel the lust from all of the girls in the class and I'm pretty sure some of the girls from the others classes were staring at me from outside. "today's classes will be cancelled to allow you all to find a partner and practise together" the teacher said with a smirk towards me. "oh fuck" i though looking around at all of the girl looking at me as some of them inched closer to me. i jumped out of my chair and out the window and landed in a bush. looking up i could see the girl looking down at me and shouting "get him". "oh balls" i said and dashed away as fast as i could. running away from girls is fun, but when there is about 50 of them. "oh come on" i sighed having to turn another corner just to avoid more of them. "_you should really just pick one_" the rider thought to me. "you know if i do that they will kill me for not picking them" i thought back. diving out the next window i found that my bike had rolled up to me. "you always know what to do girl" i said jumping on and riding to the third arena. "there he is" a group of girl yelled as i passed them on the bike. luckily i was able to change direction and head to the arena by riding around the building. "thanks girl" i said pitting the bikes handle bars and hearing a slight roar of the engine. i was now hiding in the third arena stands watching some teams practice. "wish i didn't have to do the damn tournament" i sighed to myself. "and why is that" Charles asked walking up beside me. "so how many girls chased you today" i asked turning to face her. "none i was able to dodge them all, so do you have a partner yet" she asked. "no, you?" i asked. "nope" she said happily. "so...want to partner up" i asked. "took you long enough" she said playfully. "oh shut up" i sighed and relaxed in to the arena seat. "so are we going to go and practice" she asked. "might as well, i think i can work out a system that you can do something, i don't want to watch you tire yourself out and then for me to finish our appoints in one attack" i explained. "why don't you try and use a lower level of your IS" she asked. "can't it's not how it work" i sighed. we got up and got out in to arena. we stood there talking about what we could do. "is if you cover my back i should be able to take out the opponent easily" i suggested. "that could work but what happens if one of them distracts me" she asked. "i should be able to handle myself at both long and short range" i replied. "but how does your shotgun reach that far" she asked. "that's a secret" i said with a wink. "ok why don't we try some aerial combat moves" Charlotte asked. i burst in to a ball of fire and nodded my flaming head. "warn me when you are going to do that" she yelled. i giggled and flew in to the sky with Charlotte behind me. after a few hours of practice we called it a day and went to go get some food. walking in to the canteen still in my duster coat i grabbed a standard meal and sat down at a table near the window. Charles joined me and we ate in silence. i was too busy thinking about the tournament apparently there will be people from loads of different companies across the world trying to access the new students and watch how the current students do. "god it is going to be hell tomorrow when i win" i thought. "_well I'm not letting you lose_" the rider thought back. "ahem" someone said beside me. "huh?" i said turning to face a girl that i think is in my class. she has brown hair made up in a pony tail which reached down to her hips. a slender body and an impressive chest which looked ready to burst out of uniform. "mat i sit here there are no other seats" she asked. "sure" i said moving around the circular chair to make room. my ears twitched at the whispers the other people in the canteen were telling each other. "Houki is so rude sitting next to him" was one of the whispers. "wait isn't he already with Tatenashi" was another one. "i don't think so but remember if we win the tournament..." i was about to hear something good when. "so Houki have you found a partner yet" Charlotte asked. "damn it" i thought. "no, i will just be going in to the raffle on the day of the tournament" she replied. "let's hope you get a good partner" i said and couldn't help but feel like i was getting glared at by her. i finished my meal and relaxed in to the chair i looked over at Houki who was fidgeting for some reason. "is something wrong" i asked. "no!" she yelled back. i shut my mouth and sighed. "mm...i was wondering..." Houki asked. "you're going to have to finish the question" i pointed out causing Charlotte to giggle. "mm..." she was about to say something when i started giggling. "is something funny" Houki asked getting annoyed. "no, but i got to go i have some errands to run" i said and stood up from the chair after Charlotte let me leave. "later" i said and dashed out of the room to go hunting. "what was that about" Houki asked. "i really don't know but he does it a lot" Charlotte said narrowing her eye as i left.

i was late for class and didn't even have time to change my clothes were still burnt and my T-shirt was ripped to shreds. i throw the door open and walked in. "sorry I'm late had something's to take care of" i said waiting for a replied or a bark of orders. "can you explain why you have a bullet wound in your arm" the teacher asked as i looked to see the blood running down my arm and chest. "huh, i didn't realise they shot me" i said out loud. "who shot you" the teacher demanded. "that's not important" i said throwing off my coat and taking off my ripped T-shirt to see if i had any more wounds. "looks like i only got the bullet hole" i said and turned around to hear gasps from the class. "please tell me i don't have anything on my back" i asked. "Blaze your back looks like you were whipped many times, what did you do last night" the teacher asked. "that's not important but i will be going to the infirmary" i said and walked out of the door leaving my destroyed clothes behind. "miss i thought we weren't allowed outside of are dorms at night" a student asked. "that is true but we haven't seen him leave or return late at night so i have no idea when he could have gotten in to a situation like this" the teacher replied. i was now in the infirmary wrapping myself in bandages and checking if a had anything else on my back. "Blaze, what happened" a worried voice asked i looked to see Sara at the door. "nothing just some night work" i said finishing off the bandages. "why do you have to put yourself in these situations" she said. "comes with the job, relax i have had worse and was still able to fight" i replied. "you have to be more careful" she said sitting down next to me. "oh ye of little faith" i quoted making her giggle. "don't try and change the subject i am still mad at you" she said. "can you really be mad at someone who does this" i said and gripped her arm pulling her on top of me and in a very nice position. "you are so infuriating" she pouted. "and you are sexy" i said and gave her a light kiss. "so where were we my princess" i quoted. "i believe we are at the part where you declare you undying love for me" she said with a smirk. "i didn't think this play came with a script" i smirked back. "well you better find those lines because until you do, we can't continue" she said dramatically. "and when did you become a director" i snickered watching her pout. i was leaning in for another kiss when "what are you to doing" Cecilia shouted entering the room with Houki, Charlotte, Laura and Rin. "practicing lines" i giggled and Sara giggled as well. "for what" Houki asked. "personal play" i giggled. "and we were just about to get to the good part when you guys came in" Sara pouted. "oh relax we have all the time in the world" i said. "we are not doing that play" she snapped. "geez and i thought you like romance" i giggled. "i do but i like it when my man is at least a bit aggressive" she said and made a circle on my chest with her finger. i sat up and captured her lips in a another kiss. "aggressive enough for you" i asked. "that will do for now" she said and stood up from the bed and walked out of the room with a wink. i sighed happily as she lift until i looked at the other girls even Laura was fuming for some reason. "what" i asked. "is your play only for you two or can others join in" Charlotte asked. "sorry it's just between us" i giggled. "now we have all come here to get some answers out of you" Rin demanded. "mm...what" i said completely confused at this. "you have been leaving every night and when you come back your clothes are ruined but seeing you like this is too much we are all worried about you" Charlotte said. "you guys don't need to worry i have been doing this for a long time" i replied. "but why do you put yourself in such horrible situations" Cecilia asked. "it's what i do" i said bluntly. "but..." Charlotte began to say when i put up my hand. "i do these things because I'm the only one who can" i sighed and got out of the bed. "please don't ask any more questions it's for your own good" i said coldly and walked back to class only to get the shock of my life. "i would like to introduce a new student" the teacher said as i walked through the door to be met with a person i know very well. "phantom" i said standing there in shock. the boy turned to me and stood there in shock as well "Ghost" he got out. "it couldn't be" we said in unison. "do these two know each other" one of our class mates asked. "phantom i thought you were in America with soul" i asked. "i came back a couple months ago and found out i could pilot an IS" he said. "it good to see you" we said and clasped one of hands with one of his. "i need to ask what brought you here" he asked. "don't know just ended up here but at least i have back up now" i said happily. "hay I'm no side kick" he giggled. "looks like we got work to do" i giggled. we both ran to the window and jumped out, landing on the ground we both whistled. my bike flew towards us from one side while a jet black horse galloped towards us from the other. "let's ride" i cackled and we headed off in the direction of the sin we found leaving everyone staring after us. "miss where did that horse come from" a student asked.

after 3 hours of killing the sinful we returned to the academy and headed for the canteen for some food. "looks like you still like using that shotgun" phantom said. "hell yea, but why did you start using a sword" i asked. "i got good with it and my pistol got boring" he replied as we walked through the door only to be stopped by a group of girls. "Ghost what's going on" he asked. "damn didn't think they would find us this quickly" i sighed. "Blaze how do you know this person" Cecilia asked. we both looked at each other and then back and her and burst out laughing. "what's so funny" Houki asked bringing herself to the front of the group. "Houki" Phantom said. "you know this girl" i asked. "yea i used to train at her dojo when i was young then she left for some reason" Phantom said. "Ichika" she said in disbelief. "it's been 6 years Houki you look great" Phantom said and made her blush. "still giving the girl complements" i commented. "hay that girl was hot even you hit on her" he snapped. "yea but i didn't go as far as to whisk her away in the night and then get attacked" i countered. "at least we got back safe" he said. "yea because me and Soul found you two" i said. "wait a minute Ichika is that you" Rin said barging to the front of the group. "oh Rin didn't know you became an IS pilot" Phantom said. "of course i did, now why do you two call each other Phantom and Ghost" she demanded. "sorry but that's a secret" i smirked. "so Ghost what's it like here" Phantom asked. "not bad, met this great girl and speak of the devil" i said and got tackled to the ground by a familiar blue blur. "i take it this is her" Phantom asked. "yea don't worry her sins are forgiven" i said. "oh Blaze where have you been all day i got worried when i went to check the infirmary and you weren't there" Sara said. "i had some work to do" i smirked and Phantom giggled. "who's your friend" she asked. "well he is more like a brother but he's Ichika" i introduced and Phantom gave a wave. "now with that done are you going to get off me or do i have to carry you to a table" i said. "shouldn't a prince caring the princess" she giggled. "Ghost you really are a hopeless romantic" Phantom giggled. "still better than you" i smirked and picked Sara up bridle style. "Phantom can you get me some food" i asked walking to a table with Sara in my hands. "no problems" he replied and walked to get the food leaving the stunned girls. we got our food and ate while Sara was sitting on my lap. "so how did you two end up going out" Phantom asked. "ask the sexy bluenette that" i replied. "he saved me from a horrible punishment and i fell for him right then and there" she said. "let me guess he tried to warn you off" Phantom said. "yes but i didn't give up" she said happily. while this conversation was going on the other girls were in a table beside us fuming and Charlotte was in her male costume. "so you got a girlfriend yet" i asked. Phantom was about to answer when "BAM!" the sound of someone hitting the table. we turned to see Cecilia and the others looking very angry at us. "we demand to know your relationship with each other" Houki demanded. "well this is my girlfriend Sara and this is my soul brother Phantom" i said. "and he is my soul brother Ghost and no i haven't got a girlfriend still trying to find one, but i don't want it to end up like what happened with you" he said. "I'm sure it won't everyone find someone" i said and glanced at Sara who giggled with a knowing smile. "yea but it hard seeing as what we are" he said. "well being the only two IS pilots give us a bonus and I'm sure that if soul was here he would be able to pilot one as well" i said. "oh yea Soul got a girlfriend" he said. i looked at him in shock. "how the hell did he get a girlfriend" i asked. "don't know but the girl is a active as him" he replied. "damn i didn't think the guy had it in him he was so shy when we met" i sighed. "he still is and his rollerblading skill has improved" Phantom said. "well i hope he is ok cause last i remember he still can't control himself at night" i commented. "that's the thing the girl never lets him leave her house and he has learned to control himself around her" he said. "well the kid always cared for people" i said. "well this was a fun first day" he said and i giggled and the rest looked confused. "yea if you count the thirty seconds you were in class" i giggled. "still counts but i got go i think Ruin is getting lonely" he said and stood up. "I'll join you haven't seen her in a while" i said. "who is Ruin" Houki asked. "my horse" he said and we walked out leaving the girls behind. we came out of the front and found Ruin lying in the grass under a tree. "hay Ruin" i said with a wave and got a snort in return. "so how did you get her here" i asked. "she is a demonic horse it really isn't hard" Phantom said. my hand burst in to flames and a petted the horse on its head. "just as beautiful as ever" i said. "but how did your rider get you here" he asked. "don't know just happened" i replied and we both failed to notice all the girl watching us. "you still got that cowboy outfit" i asked. "yea" he said and burst in to blue flames. he stood there with a blue flaming skull for a head and his clothes changed to a duster coat with a cowboy hat on top. i burst in to flames as well and my clothes changed to a black biker outfit with fingerless gloves. "_you got a personal IS yet_" i asked. "_no, but the teacher says it will be ready after the tournament_" he replied and we both let out a cackle and stared walking away with the horse following us but it was now a blue flaming skeleton horse. we walked to the third arena where we know we would be alone at least that's what we thought. "_care for a spar_" i asked making my shotgun blade extend out. "_you know it_" Phantom replied drawing his sword. we waved our weapons and a circle of flames surrounded us lighting up the arena for are unexpected guests. we lunged forward and clashed blades. "_so how do you like Houki or Rin_" i giggled. "_what are you talking about_" he asked. "_oh please even i can tell they like you so who would you as out_" i cackled backing away and dodging another swipe. "_i haven't seen either of them in years how could they like me_" he laughed and clashed blades with me. "_you are so dense_" i giggled and stabbed my blade in to his arm. our guest let out a silent gasps and they it turned to shock when i retracted the blade and we continued fighting like nothing happened. "_so how did you get the bullet wound_" Phantom asked. "_some guys were stealing a lot of money and shot me before i changed but i still devoured their souls_" i replied and back flipped out of the way of his sword and landed behind him. i was about to bring my sword down on him when he turned around and blocked it with inhuman speed. "_your improving_" i commented. "_so are you_" he cackled and blocked another strike. up in the stands all of the girls were watching the fight and listening to us talk. "so who here like blaze" Sara asked looking at the nervous girl. "it's alright i like a challenge and i wouldn't mind sharing him" she said. Charlotte, Cecilia and Laura looked at her. "so i take it Houki and Rin will be fighting over Ichika then" Sara commented. back with the fight the blows were getting more heated and we even started using are guns. "_did you need to shot me_" Phantom asked. "_you shot me first_" i cackled and shot another bullet at him only for him to dive to the left and shot back. "_well this escalated quickly_" i giggled. "_don't you dare started quoting movies_" Phantom laughed. "_oh my heart it has been broken by your hares words_" i cackled. this fight lasted throughout the night and the girl eventually left and now the sun was rising. we were lying on the ground shotgun and sword out still in are rider clothes but minus the flames and skull. "maybe we should get to class" i groaned. "yea my sister isn't going to be happy that we are late" Phantom replied. "now that really sucks that the teacher from hell is your sister" i groaned and forced myself to sit up and look at a site that i really didn't want to. "Phantom looks like your sister is already here" i pointed out while he forced himself to sit up and look at a very angry sister staring at us. "explain to me what you two were doing last night" she growled. "having a spar, we did this all the time in America" i said casually. "i knew it was a mistake letting you go on that trip" she growled to herself. "wasn't a mistake in my opinion cause now i have two brothers" Phantom said. "Phantom did you tell your sister about us" i asked. "no i thought it was better to keep it a secret" he replied. "what are you two talking about" she barked. "nothing now i take it we are in practical lesson today" i asked. "yes but Ichika your IS will not be ready till after the tournament" she said. "i don't mind" he said. "miss why are they wearing those clothes" a student asked and that was when i noticed we had an audience. "oh balls" i sighed. "Ghost you don't think anyone saw us last night" Phantom asked nervously. "i hope not" i chuckled nervously. "sorry to disappoint, but we saw everything" Cecilia said proudly. "damn" we sighed in unison and then started giggling to each other. "you smell that" i asked. "yea smells of lust and greed" Phantom replied. "sensei we will be back in a little while" i said forcing myself to stand up. "where are you two going" she asked. "to do our job" Phantom giggled and whistled for his horse while i whistled for my bike. the two steeds road up to us and we jumped on. "let's ride" i said and road away with Phantom behind me.

about an hour later we came back to see everyone practicing aerial moves. "so do you think they will notice the wound" Phantom asked. "it was only a grenade" i said. "yea but your back is destroyed and i have third degree burns on half of my body" he snapped. "we could change and let them heal that way" i pointed out. "i already have enough trouble keeping control at night" he said. "then let go the teacher is waiting for us" i said and helped Phantom to the arena floor while i winced in pain from my back. "what happened to you two" the teacher asked in concern, first time i heard that. "just a grenade nothing to bad" i said shrugging my shoulders. "we need to get you medical attention" she ordered. "were fine" Phantom said forcing himself to stand and fell to one knee. "maybe we could use a few bandages" i chuckled nervously. we made it to the infirmary were we were bandages up and left to heal. "so now we play the waiting game" i chuckled. "Ghost shut up" Phantom snapped. "party pooper" i sighed and sat up in my bed. "why did we get chosen to bare these power" Phantom asked. "don't know but being the devils bounty hunter is fun half the time" i said. "yea but the other half is complete hell" Phantom stated. "you worry to much you will find someone one day" i sighed. "yea i guess but" he was about to go on when the door opened. "Ichika are you alright" Houki asked. "I'm fine i just can't feel half my body" he chuckled. "I'm fine as well thanks for asking" i pouted. "what is wrong with you" Rin yelled walking over to Ichika. "ok why are you yelling at me" he asked. "look at you, and you're not even taking this seriously" she yelled. "Blaze!" someone yelled and a blue blur had tackled me to the bed. "ok, can you please get off my back is killing me" i said. "what is wrong with you" she yelled. "ok...what did i do" i asked. "how do you think it makes me feel when you came back every night like this" she yelled. "Sara" i said softly stroking her hair. "so Ghost what do you think still think we can live a normal life" Phantom asked. "i say we find out a way to leave before something bad happens" i said and watched all of the girl take a step back. "what do you mean" Houki asked. "it might be time for us to leave" i said lowering my head in shame. "no you can't leave" Sara cried this is the first time she did something like this. "Sara you know what we are how can we stay" i sighed. "why do you need to leave" she asked. "look at this is how we end up on a normal day and look at the pain we are causing you" i said. "then why don't you just stop and live a normal life" Charlotte asked. "we can never live a normal life" Phantom sighed. "i thinks it's time for you guys to leave" i said i really wasn't happy about it but they are better without us. "no!" Sara stated. "Sara please..." i began to say when she gripped me in a hug. "no i won't leave your the first person to like me for who i am and i can't go back to the way things were, when everyone only looked at me because of my family name" she cried. "Sara" i said softly. "why can't you understand that if you left...HHMMPH" she began to say when i kissed her. "please don't cry" i said placing my forehead to hers. "but...but" she stuttered. "Sara i care about you too much to see you cry over this" i said and gripped her in another hug. "_kid shut up every time you leave I'm going to bring you right back_" the rider thought. "it looks like i can't leave anyway" i chuckled and hugged Sara tighter. "i don't want to see you cry Sara" i said. "then why would you consider leaving me" she asked. "i can't promise to keep you happy but i can promise that i won't leave you" i whispered. "that's all i want" she whispered back. i held her close while Phantom was having a much more lively conversation. "now you're saying you're staying, you're so infuriating" Houki yelled. "just calm down" he said. "well at least we made an agreement" i chuckled and turned to see Sara, Cecilia and Charlotte looking at me.

it was the day of the tournament and me and Charlotte were waiting in the area for are opponents. "so it looks like we are facing Houki and Ichika" i chuckled knowing that this fight would just be me and Phantom. Charlotte was going to say something when they came out of the hanger. "start" the game began. and me and Phantom burst in to are rider forms. "_it's just me and you_" i cackled. "_wouldn't have it any other way_" Phantom cackled back and we shot forward sword clashing with shotgun blade. in the control room Orimura Sensei was wonder what had happened to her brother. "what has my brother done" she said allowed. "it looks like are male pilots can make an IS change even if it is just a training suit" the assistant teacher pointed out. back in the fight Charlotte was shooting Houki and keeping her at long range. "Ichika i need your help" Houki pleaded. Phantom turned his head to Charlotte and dove towards her only to be blocked off by me. "_you aren't leaving so soon_" i laughed. "_i wouldn't dream of it_" he cackled and we continued to exchange blows and are shield were going down just not as fast as Houki's or Charlotte's. "_shall we put this up a notch_" i giggled. "_took you long enough_" Phantom cackled and we both landed and whistled for are partners. i jumped on my flaming bike and road around the area while Phantom jumped on his horse and galloped the opposite way. "what is that horse doing in here" the teacher yelled but it was drowned out by are insane cackle. bring out my shotgun i fired at Phantom. the bullet connected but it was not enough to knock he off the horse. Phantom brought his sword to bare and blue fire shot out from the blade and engulfed me. "_going to need more than that_" i cackled and road out of the flame unscratched. while we were having are duel on the ground Houki and Charlotte were in the heat of clashing a sword and a knife. Charlotte had ran out of ammo and had to resort to her small close courters blade, both of them had less than 100 shield but there battle was not a gruesome as ours. i shot at Phantom connecting with his shoulder and destroying his armour and reviling a skeleton arm. i wasn't faring much better as my armour was destroyed as well and i had large cut along my back reviling my flaming spin to the world. "_this is getting fun_" i cackled and jumped off my bike and let it ride away. "_haven't had a fight like this sense the first night we met_" Phantom laughed. "_yes but the was a three way battle as soul was there as well_" i laughed and charged forward with my shot gun blade ready. "_let's prove once and for all who is the strongest rider_" Phantom cackled and charged forward as well. "_well I'm still the sexiest_" i giggled and blocked another blade. "sensei something is wrong there IS are so badly damaged but there shields are still that high" Cecilia said walking in to the control room. "i know something is wrong here but i can't figure it out" she said with a stern look on her face. our cackle filled the air as we clashed again and again scoring hit after hit but never letting up. "_will you give up yet Ghost_" Phantom laughed dodging another shot of my shotgun. "_i was going to ask you that_" i cackled and continued to shot at him till i was forced to black his sword. "_it looks like our partners are out of the fight_" Phantom cackled. "_i didn't think they would last this long_" i laughed and stabbed my blade right through Phantom body. we both heard the gasps of the crowd. "_i believe i need to return the favour_" Phantom laughed and flew back and then forward stabbing his sword in to me. "_so that's how we are going to play it_" i cackled and shot Phantom in the legs destroying the armour and slicing through his clothes. Phantom let out a maniacal laugh before charging forward and slicing off the rest of my shoulder armour. "sensei what is happening are they trying to kill each other" Houki ask having arrived when her IS went dead. "i don't know but there IS are destroy yet they still fight" the teacher replied watching the fight more closely now. our IS's were in wrecks yet we didn't stop fighting and laughing with each hit that would kill a normal person. we were once again going to charge at each other when. "CRASH!" a big black IS crashed in to the arena between us. "blaze, Ichika retreat the teachers will handle this" the teacher barked. i looked over at Phantom and we both nodded. "_sorry but this thing interrupted our fight_" i cackled. "_and now it must pay_" Phantom continued. we watched as the black IS stood up reviling a slim body but it's hand were huge. "_so this is an unmanned machine_" i laughed. "_looks like this will be fun_" Phantom laughed. the IS fired huge lasers from its wrists at us. we dodged with what was left of our IS's. "_it's powerful but not enough_" i cackled and charged forward shooting it in the leg and watching it's shields spark and die down. "_its shield is stronger than most but it doesn't mean we can't get past it_" Phantom cackled and pulled out a second sword that split in two and created a beam sabre. "_you holding out on me_" i giggled and let Phantom swing at the thing with all his might. he connected with its chest forcing the IS to activate its final defence option that drained its shields completely. the problem was that it didn't stop moving flexing its fist it punched Phantom in to the nearest wall with a bone crouching thud. "_it looks like she doesn't like being touched_" i cackled. "_oh really and i thought she was enjoying my closeness_" Phantom laughed pulling himself from the wall and walking up beside me. the black IS turned to face us and pointed its arm lasers at us. "_i think it wants' to give us a gift_" i cackled. the black IS shot it lasers at us we stood there letting the beams hit us dead centre. "_i think i would like to return it_" Phantom cackled and we both lunged forward from the smoke connecting are fist with this things head and sent it in to the wall. "_oh we are so sorry_" i laughed and aimed my shotgun for its chest. firing off three shots one connected and blasted right through its chest but before the other two could hit it leaped to the side and dodged them. "_on one wants to play with me_" i cackled and continued shooting after the IS while Phantom was lying on the floor laughing his ass off. "how can they laugh at this" Cecilia asked. "i don't know but we just have to hope this rouge IS doesn't kill them" the teacher said. i lunged forward and was now riding the back of the black IS. _"WEEEEEEHAAAA" _ i cackled while the IS tried to buck me off it. "_i didn't know you were a circus clown_" Phantom laughed charging forward and sliced a huge slash into the IS's chest as i jumped off and shot in to its back. "_just one of my many talents_" i cackled. "_wait you have more than being stupid_" Phantom said in a serious voice. we looked at each other and fell to the floor laughing as the black IS rose its fist to fire at us again. "_maybe we should end it now_" i cackled. "_fine_" Phantom giggled and we both rose to our feet. i level my shotgun while Phantom levelled his sword. with blue and red fire spitting out of our weapons i pulled the trigger as Phantom whipped his sword around. the blue and red flame exited the weapons and twirled together in a flaming vortex before exploding on impact with the IS. when the fires died down we walked up to the flaming machine. the core of the IS survived barely. i knelt down and found a message written on it. "_phantom do you know a Tabane_" i giggled. "_yes she is the creator of the IS, why_" Phantom asked. "_well for threatening lives because she wanted to test you requires judgement_" i cackled. "_i agree for her crimes she well pay_" Phantom cackled are conversation was heard by the people in the control room. "Ichika" Houki said softly. "_now to destroy this_" i cackled and lifted my foot and stomped the core in to oblivion. "_i have a feeling we will see Tabane sometime in the future, when she appears she will be punished_" Phantom cackled. we turned around and deactivated our IS and changed back to normal. "ok now it looks like we are going to pass out soon" i said. "how long" Phantom asked. "6 hours, you" i asked. "i will say 7" he replied before hitting the dirt with his face. "looks like i..." i trailed off when my own face hit the dirt and the sound of people rushing towards us could be heard, I'm pretty sure i saw blue.

walking up about 6 hours i saw i was in the infirmary again. "yea i nailed it" i chuckled looking over at the sleeping Phantom. "Hmm looks like he really will be out for another hour" i said and got out of the bed wincing in pain as i did. "ok looks like Phantom took more out of me than i thought" i chuckled and walked over to the desk on the other side of the room to get some water. "Blaze" i heard a soft voice from behind me. i turned to see Sara who looked like she was on the verge of crying. "Sara, what's wrong" i asked rushing over to her. "you that's what's wrong , look at you, you took on that IS without even thinking about it and ended up like this" she said and cried in to my chest. "Sara, people were in danger i couldn't just let them get hurt and it was nothing to us we did more damage to ourselves than that thing did" i said stroking her hair softly. "just promise me you will be more careful in fights" she said calming herself down a bit. "well we could do that but then we would be going to easy on the enemy, and we already hold back enough" Phantom said finally walking up. "told you 6 hours" i chuckled. "hay i got close" he snapped and the door was thrown having Houki lung in and force Phantom to lie down. "what is wrong with you" she yelled. "a lot of things" he chuckled getting a giggle out of me. "no what are you doing threatening my sister" she growled. "so the creator of the IS and the person who put innocent lives at risk for her own fun is your sister" i said. "what are you talking about" she snapped. "your sister was the one who sent that IS to test Phantom" i growled. "sorry Houki but judgment must be done" Phantom sighed and Houki turned in shock at his words. "but...what kind of punishment" she asked. "eh won't be anything to bad, till we meet her" i chuckled knowing she is thinking we would kill her on sight. "Ghost we should lighten it a bit because we did destroy it with ease" Phantom pointed out. "that was with ease" Houki asked completely confused. "yea we wanted to see what it could do so we played around with it a bit" i said shrugging my shoulders. "but we will lighten the punishment if it makes you feel better" i said and turned to Sara. "ok now I'm confused, a rouge IS attacks the academy and you play with it till you get bored" she yelled. "what, it looks strong turns out Tabane needs to work on her IS's to match ours" i chuckled. "but Ichika was using a training machine" Houki retorted and remembered the amount of damage we did to each other. "not really what i meant" i shrugged and lifted Sara bridle style. "so where would my princess like to go" i asked with a smile. "how about my room i still need to show you that outfit" she giggled. "whatever the lady wants" i said and marched out of the room and in front of the teacher from hell. "bugger" i whispered under my breath but Sara heard me and giggled at me. "you have a lot of explaining to do" the teacher growled. "can it wait i have a princess who needs my attention and Phantom is trying to calm Houki down" i said hearing her yell at him for some reason. "Phantom?" she asked. "your brother, my soul brother Ichika" i explained. "alright you both have some explaining to do, in the infirmary now" she baked and i reluctantly put Sara down. "i will see you tomorrow, i think i won't be leave till the morning with her shouting like this" i whispered to her, she pouted and walk away. "now she's pissed" i sighed. i follow the teacher back in to the infirmary in time to see Houki slap Phantom really hard. "i take it your still dense" i chuckled and got a glare from Houki as walk walked past me. "nah, she's going to be ok" he chuckled and then he noticed his sister. "Blaze sit down and both of you will explain what happened to you" she barked and locked the infirmary door. "what do you want us to explain" Phantom asked. "the fact that you can keep an IS fighting even with level F damage and defeat a rouge IS at the same time" she said oddly calm for her. "Ghost do you think we should" he asked. i shrugged my shoulders at him. "Ichika why do you trust him more than your sister" she asked. "a lot happened when i went to America one of the thing was meeting the two people who will always be by my side" he said and i nodded realising he was trying to hide as much as possible. "but what happened to you, and the fact that you both come to class with wounds that would kill a person and act like it was nothing is worrying" she said and glared at me. "it's a small price to pay in our line of work" i chuckled. "and what is going to happen with Tabane i heard you both agree in punishing her" she asked. "no one will escape punishment when they put innocent live at risk" Phantom said coldly. "what happened to my brother the one who stayed out of trouble" she asked with worry in her voice, she really cares for her brother. "Phantom you sister worries a lot about you, we can't leave because of the girls but i think we should heal before we get to class" i said. "fine" he giggled. my back burst in to flames and my wounds healed over while Phantom had half his body covered in a blue flame and when it died down it, he was as good as new. "there now you don't need to worry, i have no makes and i feel as good as new" Phantom chuckled. "what did you do to my brother" she asked glaring at me. "nothing, you should ask the devil that one, we become his bounty hunters about three hours after we met" i explained. "but why does it have to be you" she asked turning her glare to Phantom who did flinch. "never really asked i just follow orders, destroy the wicked and save the innocent" Phantom said nonchalantly. "but can't you pass one this task, i can't just stand by and let my brother put his life on the line for something he doesn't even take seriously" she stated. "we can't well we don't want to, we both are cursed and we all agreed to keep the curse i can't pass my curse on to someone who would use it for evil or watch someone's life get destroyed because i couldn't handle it" i explained and Phantom nodded. "that is all we will say, i don't want to tell you more than you need to know, now Ghost we are going to the beach school in a week you bringing your bike" Phantom asked. "I'm not bringing it, she is going to follow me just like ruin will" i stated and Phantom chuckled. "Ichika please just be careful i wouldn't be able to live with myself if anything happened to you" she stated and walked out of the room with a hardened expression on her face but her eye told a different story. "also ask Houki out" i said and walked to the door. "Ghost shut up" he yelled as i closed the door and went back to my room only to bump in to another teacher. "oh Blaze what are you doing up your wounds..." she trailed off when she saw that there were no trace of the wounds. "is there something you wanted" i asked. "yes the boys bathroom is finally ready Charles is already in there i was coming to say to Ichika and you, please go tell him i have work to do" she said and turned around and walked away. "hmm can't tell Phantom because Charlotte is in there and i want a bath" i said running to the bathroom.

i arrived at the bathroom and noticed Charlotte was already in and relaxing. "I'm coming in" i said know she would start to freak out. "wait!" she exclaimed but i was already walking in with a towel around my shower short on. "so how's the water" i asked with a smirk. "but...i thought you would still be in the infirmary" she said covering herself with the towel she was using. "you would think that but..." i trailed off when i noticed she was looking at me like a grew a second head. "what are you staring at" i asked. "why...why are you wearing shorts" she asked. "oh these are my shower shorts, for the man that has nothing to hide but still wants to" i said striking a pose that made her laugh. "so mind if i join you" i asked and she nodded quickly. i waded through the water and sat down at the edge of the pool. "while we are her, what have you decided to do" i asked. "what..what do you mean" she asked trying to hide her blushing face. "are you going to attend the school as a guy or your true self" i asked looking away from her naked body, even if it's wrapped in a towel you can still see things. "well what do you think i should do" she asked. "i would be your true self, it would be a lot easier on you" i explained. "th..thank you" she stuttered. "and it will clear some rumours about me being gay" i stated and caused her to giggle. "why would people say that, aren't you going out with Sara" she asked. "yea, but those fan girls have some sick fantasies, i shudder at the thought of what would happen if i had to room with one of them" i sighed. "well make me one promise, if you get hurt while doing a job you will have to wear the females uniform for the rest of the month" she said with an evil smile. "if i have to do something like that what do i get in return" i asked kind of worrying what will happen if i have to wear that damn thing. "close your eye and i will give you a taste of your reward" she said and i shrugged and closed me eye. i could feel her getting closer to me when she was about an inch away from my face i peeked to see her eyes closed as well. "i wonder what Sara will think about this" i though as are lips met, it was a light kiss but i could tell she hadn't done this before well at least not with a guy. i opened my eyes when she backed away "so..." i said and noticed how cute she looked blushing like she was doing right now. "i will be leaving now" she said and stood up. i got up and wrapped my arms around her waist keeping her in place. "now, why would i let a cute girl like you leave without giving you a reward of my own" i said with a sly smile, she looked over her shoulder and smiled at me as well but was still blushing, most likely trying to figure out what i will do. moving one of my hands i placed it on her cheek and captured her lips with my own. "now you can go" i smirked and watched her leave. few minutes later i felt as well sleep claimed us easily after some comfortable silence.

"due to the incident during the tournament, it will be cancelled" the teacher said and I'm sure i heard the noise of some of the girls heart break because of this. "now the next item to address is the beach classes, we will be leaving for the resort next week please pack accordingly" she barked. "and i have a new student to introduce you to" she said and a blond girl walked in and i remembered her very well. "hello I'm Charlotte dunes please to meet you again" she said with a bow. the class was about to open up with questions when "BAM". the sound of the wall caving in and a blue IS walked in, looking closely it was Sara. "blaze, didn't you and Charlotte go in to the male bathroom together" she growled. i didn't answer i dived for the window and landed in the bush she gave chase with the intent to stab me with a really scary trident. "ok so I'm going to need some help with this" i said i was now in the IS storage area which is used to repair and upgrade all IS's the school have, i was hiding from Sara in here so i decided to do something useful. i was working on my IS and it wasn't going to take long to fix it because of the rider who gave me all the knowledge about it. "might as well get started" i stated and began a long night of repairing an IS, i even added a few things for the hell of it. "so this is where you have been hiding" a familiar voice side from behind me before i knew it two slender arms where wrapped around my neck and i couldn't escape. "shit I'm so dead" i thought slowly turning around to see Sara staring at me with the expression that said "you're getting punished". "so how long were you going to hide from me" she asked giving off an innocent aura. "do i have to answer that" i asked nervously. "well till you do you aren't leaving" she said with a smirk. "does till you calmed down sound like a good answer" i asked. "now what do you think" she asked with an odd smirk that kind of scared me. i couldn't think of anything else to do and if this sounds corny fuck you i don't care. "now until..HHMMPH" she said until i pulled her in to a kiss. few seconds later she gave in and we kissed passionately till we need air. "and what was that for" she asked. "one it's an apology and two i don't want to die without feeling your love again" i said with a smirk that made her blush. "now i hope you're going to take responsibility for your actions in the bathroom" she said. "oh would you like to join me in the bath to even the playing field" i asked and she blushed again. "what are you suggesting" she asked. "I'm suggesting we have a bath together and just relax" i said a picked her up and started walking towards the bathroom. "looks like nobody is here" i said and came out of the changing rooms wearing my shower shorts, Sara came out after me wearing a towel around her amazing figure. "so why are you wearing shorts" she asked. "i don't feel like wearing a towel why do you want me to wear a towel" i asked with a smirk. "you can wear whatever you want but a towel would have made things easier" she said and muttered the last part to herself. "you going to just stand there or get in" i said sitting down in the pool. she waded through the water and sat in between my legs leaning her head on my chest. "enjoying yourself" i asked. "that was my line" she said softly and relaxed in my embrace. she turned around and straddled my waist and stared in to my eyes. "so what are you going to do now" she asked. "that depends how far are you going to take this" i asked staring in to her eyes. she leaned in and kissed me, we spent the next few minutes kissing and slowly running are hands around the others body. for what happens next i will let you the reader figure that one out :P.

"so where are we going" Charlotte asked as we sat together on the train to the nearest city. "well you said you don't have a bikini for the beach school, so it's the perfect chance to go out and have some fun" i said with a smirk. "mm...but why are we alone" she asked nervously. "wouldn't be much of a date if other people joined us" i said nonchalantly. "WHAT IS HE SAYING" she screamed in her head. "what you don't want to go out with me" i said with a fake dramatic heart break. "no..no that's not what I'm saying" she stammered out. "oh your too cute when you blush" i giggled which cause her to blush even more. we were now in a shopping centre we had been to some of the shops already. "so where would you like to go now" i asked. "how about we go and buy our swim suits" Charlotte asked. i grinned before replying "am i allowed to see you in it" i asked. "well why would you invite me if your weren't going to see..why are you smiling like that" she asked. "oh nothing" i smirked and walked on ahead leaving the confused girl behind. we arrived at a swim suit store, i took a glance around and saw loads of bikinis and one piece suits for girls. "ok...looks like you have a huge selection to pick from" i commented. "well let's get to it" Charlotte said walking off to find something she liked. i looked around and saw more girl looking at as if i was lost until i saw the male section. looking around i found a pair of red shorts with flames on them. "now these fit me perfectly" i commented and began walking towards the changing areas to try them on. "you, male arrange these clothes" i heard someone shout. i shrugged my shoulder and continued walking until "i said male" the person shouted again. i turned around to find a middle aged women staring at me. "so...you talking to me" i asked. "humph is there another male in this store, now arrange these swim suits" she ordered. "mmm...you offer is so tempting but no" i said and walked towards the changing room only for her to grab on to my shoulder. "who do you think you are" she demanded. i turned to her eyes narrowed with a emotionless expression on my face. "and what give you the right to order me around" i growled. "you think you can get away with this male" she sneered and i started to giggle. "what's so funny" she growled. i stopped and stared at her with a quick action my hand reach out and gripped her throat and brought her to her knees. "a sinful women like you should be killed and i feel like answering the calls of the men you have injured" i laughed and gripped her throat even harder just as the mall police came in. "release her" them ordered. "HAHAHAHA, look at yourselves you agree with me you have seen her attack other males and yet you sit by and let it happen, i should end your lives as well" i cackled as the area around me began to burst in to flames. i looked down at the women as my face began to burn and change in to a flaming skull. "_this is your punishment for believing you have the right to attack any male that doesn't agree with you_" i said in my demonic voice. "blaze" Charlotte said from behind me. "_you know what I'm going to let you go, but if you ever attack another i will hunt you down and personally drag you to hell_" i growled and released her, the moment i did she got up and ran as fast as her legs could take her. "mm...thanks she has been harassing guys in this mall all the time" one of the guards said sheepishly. "now you two are in charge, i don't care if the people who cause trouble are women you arrest them because that is your job got it" i said while crossing my arms and return to normal. the two guards walked away and i heard one of them say "looks like women aren't as strong as they seem" i smirked and turned to Charlotte. "so what swim suit did you pick out" i asked. "Blaze, did you have to scare her that much" Charlotte asked. i chuckled at her question "why are you scared now" i asked. "a little, do you know how scary you look even when i first saw you it still scares me" she said. "i may be crazy but i will never hurt someone i care for" i said and walked towards her. "this is why i try to keep my actions at night, so i don't scare people" i whispered and entered the changing room to change that was until Charlotte dashed in behind me. "what are you doing" i asked. "why do the other girls have to be here" Charlotte thought to herself as she franticly thought of something to say why she came in here. "didn't know you were the type to do it in public" i smirked. "what, what are you saying" she asked in shock. "oh relax, but you should know that i am going to get changed whether you are in her or not" i stated and took off my T-shirt. "oh then i will get changed as well" she stuttered and turned around to change. "did you hear something" i heard someone say, no it couldn't be. as i thought this the curtain open and reviled the teacher from hell standing there with the assistant teacher behind her, and both where holding small bag with the shops logo on it. "well this is awkward" i said while in the middle of pulling down my pants. "so are you going to hold the curtain open or give us some privacy" i asked. "what are you two doing" the assistant teacher asked. "well i think we are trying to our swim suits" i commented. "and why are you two in the same dressing room". "ask the French girl" i said and felt her glare at me. "mmm..."she began but i cut her off. "don't worry we weren't doing anything bad, now can you please close the curtain I'm getting stared at" i said pulling the curtain across. "we should probably get changed in to our normal clothes" i suggested fixing the belt on my trousers. we came out of the dressing room a few minutes later to a very unhappy, screw it she's pissed. "so...what did you guys get" i asked very nervously i might add, i may be a demon but this girl scares the hell out of me. why the hell is she glaring at me. "oh hay Ghost, didn't know you were here" Phantom said as he walked in to the room. "hay Phantom what you doing here" i asked and noticed a cute girl behind him. "just went shopping for a new set of swim shorts and i bumped in to an old friend" he said and we completely forgot about the raging demon beside us. "hay the names Blaze" i said gesturing my hand forward. "huh? didn't Ichika just call you Ghost" she asked. "yea but that's a different story between me and Phantom here" i said and retracted my hand. "mm...ok my name is Ran nice to meet you" she said with a small bow. i turn to Phantom and snicker. "and why are you laughing" he asked. "didn't know you had someone like this" i giggled. "what are you...oh shut up" he growled and everyone else just looked at us like we grew a second head. "well what did you end up buying" i asked. "blue shorts with a blue flame, didn't think i could find anything like that here. what about you" he asked. "same but mine are red, who knew we would find such fitting shorts" i laughed. "mm...Ghost i think it's time we leave" Phantom giggled i nodded and turned to Charlotte. "sorry but we have some work to do" i giggled and ran out of the store with Phantom right behind me both of us let out an insane cackle as we ran out of the mall. "where are they going" ran asked. "don't worry they do this a lot they will be back some time at night" Charlotte said and walked over to buy her swim suit.

"so this is a restaurant you know" i asked as we walked up to what i thought was a house. "yea my friend Dan lives here and his family owns the restaurant" Phantom explained. "well as long as i can set you down, how the hell did you get hit by that rocket" i asked. "oh shut up at least i didn't lose anything" he snapped. we arrived at the door and i pushed it open, still having Phantom hanging on to my shoulders. "oh Ichika what you, what happened to you" a guy with red hair asks. "oh relax I'm fine any chance of some food" Phantom asked. "Dan will you clean your room" i heard the voice of that girl Ran i think shouting from down up a stair case. "i got more important things to do, Ichika let's get you a seat" he ordered. i sat Phantom down on a chair and leaded against a wall. "now what happened to you" he asked. "nothing much just a rocket to the face" i commented and got a gasp from Dan. "is this what happens in that school" he asked. "oh no it wasn't the school this was just an job me and Phantom do" i explained. "who's Phantom?" Dan asked. "i am long story, me and Ghost met up last year in America and well you could call us brothers" Phantom explained. "so your name is Ghost?" he questioned. "no it's Blaze" i said with a wave. "Dan mom said from you to clean your room" Ran yelled while walking down the stairs only to stop when she sees me and Phantom. "as we said before any chance of some food" Phantom asked. "Ichika what happened to your leg" she asked. i looked over to see blood dripping from it. "Phantom looks like that rocket took out more than just your back" i commented and watched Phantom lift up his leg and see that half of it was gone. "wow i didn't think they got me this badly" i stated and covered up his leg. "shouldn't you go to a hospital" Ran said in a pit of a panicked tone. "no I'm fine, you should see Ghost's arm" he said. i shrugged and lifted my sleeve reviling that half of my shoulder is gone. "at least i can walk" i said. "what is wrong with you two, these are serious injuries and yet you are just acting like it's a small scratch" Ran screamed. "i see why you like her, she acts just like Houki and Rin" i said not really caring if anyone heard me or not. "Ghost shut up" Phantom snapped. "fine" i said and lifted my arms in a surrender pose and winced at the pain in my arm. "so...where's the food" Phantom stated. "right here" Dan said and rushed back in with two meals of something that i really don't know what it is. "thanks we might need to pay you guys for it tomorrow" i said and sat down next to Phantom. "there's no need" Ran said franticly waving her hands. "you sure" Phantom asked. "yes, now what's it like at the IS academy" Dan asked. "well it's like our own personal hell" i stated and dug in to my food it was really good, wish i knew what it was. "what do you mean, you two got the tickets to heaven on earth" Dan stated. "well it is heaven since i got a girlfriend but it is hell when you have girls chasing you around all day" i stated. "at least you have a girlfriend i still can't find the one for me" Phantom sighed. "wait Ichika you could have any of the girls in that school is something wrong" Dan asked in a oddly serious tine. "i could but there is just something that i can't live with that keeps me searching" he sighed. "Phantom it's not going to end up like it did with me back in America" i stated. "at least you can live it down, our times in America were fun even Soul got himself a girl" Phantom sighed and i patted him on the back. "Dan, i know you think he is dense but believe me when i say that he is looking for a girl he just can't get past a certain duty to except someone" i said looking over at the confused Dan. "hay Ichika what would you saw if i went to the IS Academy" Ran ask, when did she get in front of us. "i would say that's great but you need to be ready for it, if we have to teach you well let's just say you're going to see a whole new side of us" Phantom said. "what do you mean" she asked. "well next time there is a tournament come and watch you will see why, but be prepared for a very how should i say it vicious fight" i poi9nted out and giggled a little. "i still can't believe we did that much damage to each other, i wonder what the girls were thinking when i stabbed you in the arm" Phantom said. "what about when i shot my shotgun through your chest, that wall is still bloody" i laughed and we both ended up laughing while Dan and Ran sat there looking like we were crazy. "is there something we should know, because all of these injuries sound like you would die from" Dan asked. "well there are, still i think it the funniest part was watching all of the guest gasp when my shotgun blade entered Phantoms chest and stuck out the other side" i said. "well thanks for the food" Phantom said and put the chop sticks he was using down as Ran gathered up the plates and left to put them away. "Ichika you need to get a girlfriend soon, this year no this month" Damn said franticly. "oh and why is that" i asked with a knowing smirk. "just do it" he ordered and Phantom shrugged his shoulder. "i think Dan here doesn't like the fact that Ran l..." i was about to finish when a spatula hit me in the head. "never mind" i grumbled and stood up from my seat. "we should head back, we can get rid of our wounds before the girls find out" i said and helped Phantom out of his seat. "shouldn't you two go to a hospital" Dan questioned. "nah just make sure your sister doesn't worry to much" i said and flung Phantoms arms over my shoulder to help him walk. "oh ok, see you later then" Dan said and watched us walk out of the restaurant.

"wow" Charlotte exclaimed as she walked on to the beach. "what the beach or your swim suit" i said with a smirk making her blush uncontrollably. "Ghost stop teasing her" Phantom said and walked on to the beach. "wait where's ruin" i asked. "she coming now" he said and i looked behind him to see Ruin steadily walking on to the beach and lying down at the nearest comfy spot. "wish i could bring my bike" i sighed. "oh relax, we got our IS's still ruin didn't what to be left alone at the Academy" Phantom explained. "so what do you what to do first" i asked to really no one just felt like throwing out the question. "how about a spar" Phantom suggested and we both grinned at each other. "alright, _scythe_" i called in my demonic voice and stabbed my hand in to the ground and pulled out a two meter long scythe like the one the grim reaper would use. "guess i will have to use my sword" Phantom chuckled and pulled his sword from the ground. walking away from the group we found a place to spar where we could see the girls in case anything happened. "ok first to black out" Phantom called and i nodded. we took our stances and remained there till we both dashed forward and clashed in the middle sending out a shock wave of air which i think some of the girls noticed. i spun my scythe around and slashed at Phantom slicing in to his arm but it quickly healed over. "so were playing it like that" i laughed and had to jump back to avoid a stab from his sword. "what are those two doing" a random girl asked as a group of them started to head in our direction. blocking a another stab i was forced back and on to one knee. "so then death, what do you say give up" Phantom taunted. "oh hell no" i said and pushed him back only to have his sword slash me across the stomach. the pain wasn't that bad and the wound heal over but Phantom didn't stop his assault. i jumped back and stabbed my scythe in to the ground and used the momentum to flip over Phantom and catch his arm with the scythe. following my movement i flipped Phantom in to the air and slammed him in to the ground, raising my scythe up i was going to deliver a serious wound when he rolled out of the way and tripped me up. "now that was cheap" i laughed and rolled myself to avoid getting stabbed in the heart. "oh stay still" Phantom cackled and continued his assault to stab my chest. i rolled backwards and flipped on to my feet in time to black a sword aimed to slice my head in two. "well I'm holding still" i cackled and thrust my feet forward knocking him off balance and slicing my weapon in to his arm, i then heard the gasps of the crowd that had gathered for our little event. "looks like we got some guest" Phantom laughed and jumped out of the scythe's hold and in to a loose stance. "well then whoever wins gets to pick the movie tonight" i laughed and heard the confusion from the girls. "alright, i win we are watching star wars" phantom giggled. "i win we watch lord of the ring, extended edition" i giggled in return. we rushed each other again and clashed blades making sparks fly everywhere. "yo assholes!" someone screamed from the water. me and phantom look to the water. "you don't think" i started but was hit in the face by something fast, hard and had wheels. "what the fuck, soul you bloody mother fucker" i screamed holding my face as i rolled in the sand. the guy who kicked me skidded to a stop reviling himself to be wearing grey cargo pants a black T-shirt with a white flame on it and roller skates. "hay soul" Phantom greeted. "hay Phantom how you been" Soul asked while the group of girls were trying to wrap their heads around what just happened. "good, you did stop a spar between me and Ghost so i think we will be watching lord of the rings tonight" he replied while i was still clutching my face. "i heard you got a girlfriend" i said after the pain finally went away. "yea she broke up with me, it's one of the reasons I'm here because i found i could pilot an IS and her family hate the things" Soul said not even showing any sign of sadness. "you got an IS" Phantom asked. "yup weapons are similar to my skates" he replied. "Blaze who is this" Charlotte asked. "oh this is Soul or Jason whatever you want to call him, he is our final brother" i said. "yup that's me Jason best skater around" he said with a pose. "wait you can't enter the school yet you're a year to young" Cecilia pointed out. "yea I'm joining next year i came by because i got bored and was wondering if we had any jobs" he asked. "hay Phantom do you think we could set him up with Ran" i asked. "what do you mean" Phantom asked. "well there both going to be first years next year so if he has friends there it will be a lot easier, and we both know that no other males can pilot an IS" i stated. "well when we get back we can go to Dan's house and introduce him to her" Phantom said. "well I'm hungry, what's there to eat and why were you using your scythe" Soul asked. "oh i didn't have my shotgun and my scythe is always there" i said. "you should get out of those clothes" Phantom pointed out. "yea i know not the best clothes to wear at the beach, i wonder if there is a place to skate" Soul asked. "there should be, Phantom you in" i asked. "sure but i get the skate board this time" he stated. "fine, at least i get the bike" i said and we made our way to the resort. "360" Soul called jumping off of the resort roof and spinning in the air and landing with the grace of a swan. "not bad, you need to work on the spin try it upside down next time" i suggested. "thanks it's your turn" he said and i peddled off in the stunt bike i pulled out of the ground. at the back of the resort we grabbed lots of planks of wood and created a simple stunt course that included the roof. riding down the first ramp i flicked the bike out in to a mid air slide and landed on the landing ramp in time to fly off the next one and in to a back flip. the next ramp let me gather speed to jump to the roof, while i was in mid air i did a one handed cancan and landed on the roof. flying down the roof and on to the ramp we made a flew in to the air, letting go of the bike i did a super man and re-grabbed in time to land on the ground near Phantom. "nice but you need to work on your landing" Phantom pointed out. "just get up there" i said and noticed that some people had gathered to watch us. "yo Soul, when did they all get here" i asked. "about the time i did the swan dive" he said and that was over 20 minutes ago. "well after Phantom's done lets go watch that movie" i said. "sweet, haven't watched the lord of the rings in a while" Soul said with another pose. "what is with you and those poses" i asked with a sweet drop. "it's just how awesome i am" he said. by that time Phantom was grinding the side of the resort with his board. "hay there is no need to show off" me and Soul shouted only to get a laugh from him. "he can show off yet he can never ask a girl out to save his life, i just don't get the guy" i said with a shrug. "is there someone here he likes" Soul asked. "i would tell you but she is watching" i whispered. "Blaze, Ichika what are you two doing here" the teacher from hell asked while watching her brother finish his grind and go for the final ramp. "skating" Soul pointed out. "who is this" she asked. "this is Jason the third male to pilot an IS, he will be staying with us till the beach school has ended and will be joining the school next year" i said. "humph he better be ready for my teachings" she growled. "well he has his own IS, if the helps" i said. "well then he can join us for the lesson tomorrow, now dinner is coming clean up this place" she barked. "and tell me where that idiot of a brother learned to do these kind of things" she asked. "about the same time he learned to ride a horse" i said. "oh that reminds me how is ruin doing" Soul asked. "she's good, Phantom brought her along because she didn't want to be left at the school" i explained. "that's good haven't seen the old girl in a while" Soul pointed out. "i dare you to call her old" i smirked. "no last time i did that she kicked me in the face" Soul snapped back, i just realised she are ignoring the demon right beside us. "yo Phantom hurry up we got food coming and then the movies" i shouted to the laughing air born Phantom. he came in for a hard landing snapping his board and landing in a crouch. "and you said i need to work on my landing" i giggled. "hay the grind ruined the board" he snapped. "we didn't tell you to do it" Soul said. "let get started with the cleanup" i grumbled. few minutes later we were all sitting in the dining hall eating. "ok why is Houki staring at you" i asked turning to face Phantom. "i don't know, I'm wondering why she isn't sitting here" he questioned. "ok how the fuck do i eat this shit" Soul yelled on his third attempt to eat rice with chop sticks. "AHAHAHAHA just grab a fork" i laughed. "never i will eat this with chop sticks even if it takes all night" i said with passion. "well sot yourself, but we are eating pop corn during the movie" i giggled. "ah nine and a half hours of hobbits and elf's" Soul said with a wondering look in his eye. "so who is going to join us" Phantom asked. "well I'm asking Charlotte, why don't you ask Houki and Rin" i suggested. "aren't you going to ask Cecilia" Phantom asked. "oh she already invited herself" i pointed out. "oh i have been meaning to ask, Ghost you got a girlfriend yet" Soul asked. "yea her name is Sara, man she is great when she first met me she wouldn't stop trying to seduce me and well i gave in, it's a shame she is a second year whole three days without my princess" i cried imaginary tears. "is he really doing this" Soul asked with a sweet drop. "yep, i was told by a class mate that she tackled him during class kissed him and then they started acting like a prince and a princess" Phantom said. "you're kidding, what did this girl do to make a rider act like that" Soul asked. "she stole my innocent heart" i said with a dramatic pose. "and you say i have a thing with poses" Soul stated. "let's hurry up and eat, i want to start the movie" Phantom said and we all dug in to the food. "what is wrong with Ichika, when we last saw each other he would never do all of those things, and then he meets those two and he changes, i need to do something" Houki thought to herself as we finished off our meal.

it was after our meal and Phantom was in the room with Soul setting up the T.V and movies while i was looking for Charlotte. "hay Charlotte, you in there" i asked when i came to the room she said she was staying in. "huh?, oh Blaze what are you doing here" she asked. "i came to invite you to a movie marathon" i said. "re-really" she stuttered. "yes, Soul and Phantom are setting it up Cecilia will be joining us and Phantom is then going to find Houki and Rin" i explained and watched her face fall with depression. "now please don't look like that my French princess, a sad expression breaks my heart" i said and held her chin to look at me. "there may be other people there but for me it is just you" i said with a smile. "o-ok" she said and a blush grew on her face. "shall we" i asked and held my arm out for her. we intertwined her arm with mine and we walked back to the room we made in to the viewing area. walking in i could see Cecilia sitting on the floor next to Houki and Rin while Phantom was setting up the movie and Soul was eating sweets like there was no tomorrow. "so you did find Houki then" i said and got everyone attention. "yea, she was hiding in her room" Phantom said and put the movie in. "let's get settled" i said and walked in to the room wait Charlotte behind me. i sat down and pulled Charlotte in between my legs and wrapped my arms around her. she took a second to relax and get comfortable in my arms. "Ghost didn't you say you had a girlfriend" Soul said in between bits of his food. "yes and she isn't here but this lovely French girl in front is" i said give her a effectuate squeeze. "well if you two start making out keep it down" Soul said as the movie started to play. i noticed that Phantom was sitting in between Rin and Houki but had yet to make a move on any of them. "Charlotte how long do you think it will be till Phantom makes a move on Houki" i whispered in to her ear. "i do remember you saying he is dense to how girls feel about him, and from what i am looking at right now it will be a long time" she whispered back. "think we should help out a little" Soul whispered from behind us. "i have an idea, sit behind them when i give you the signal hit Phantom on the back of the head, if it works Houki is going to love it" i whispered and watched soul sit behind the two. "so what are you going to do" Charlotte asked. "just watch" i whispered. "hay can someone pass the popcorn" i asked. everyone looked at me and then Houki looked at Phantom who was very close to her picking up the popcorn, and then "WHACK" Soul hit him on the back of the head knocking him off balance and on top of Houki, but that wasn't all that happened. "hay Soul what is the rule about those two kissing" i said as we all looked to see Phantom on top of Houki and their mouths have met in the middle. her usual mad face was replaced with lust until she noticed it. "Ichika get off of me" she said regaining her usual face. "aww, but you two look like you were enjoining it" i snickered and earned a glare from Houki while her and Phantom were blushing madly. "mm...sorry Houki" Phantom said and pulled her back in to seating position. "now it's our turn" i whispered and Charlotte to me in confusion till our lips met. "at least those two our keeping it down" Soul remarked and returned to eating, honestly where does he put all that weight i will never know. "mm...what, what was that for" Charlotte said trying to control her blush. "oh it was..." i was about to continue when the door opened reviling the teacher from hell and the assistant teacher at the door. "what is going on in here" she asked, while keeping her voice down so she wouldn't wake the other students. "well we our watching a movie marathon, Charlotte and Ghost are making out and Phantom and Houki just finished having their first kiss" Soul said in between bites, for god sake how can he eat so much. Houki, Charlotte and Phantom blushed while i giggled at their reactions. "well are you two going to close the door and join us, we got another 6 hours to go" i offered. the teachers looked at each other and had a silent conversation together. "alright we will join you, but only because i don't want you kids doing anything indecent, so what movie we on" the teacher from hell asked. "the twin towers" i said and returned to watching the movie, i don't think they care that Charlotte is in my arms right now. "so where were we" Charlotte asked. i looked at her in surprise for a second before she pulled me in to a kiss. i can say this now the only time i watched the movie was for me, Phantom and Soul to shout with legolas that "they're taking the hobbits the isengard!" which did earn stares from everyone else in the room.

now it was the follow day and we were all standing outside, with everyone who had a personal IS, and Houki for some reason. "so what are we doing here" Soul asked to no one really. "i have gathered everyone with a personal IS for some special training" the teacher said. "but Houki doesn't have an IS" Laura stated. just as the teacher was going to say something me Phantom and Soul started laughing. "Phantom target is coming let's wait till she is done" i giggled as a figure with pink hair and was wearing a blue dress came flying out of the woods in the direction of the teacher. "Ch-Chan" she said happily and attempted to hug her, i have to say she is a brave one. "Tabane, will you stop and get to the point of why you are here" the teacher barked. "you are so mean, hello i am the genius Tabane, now Houki-Chan i have your IS" she said and pointed to the sky. for a second we all say nothing till we saw a sliver pulp and then a crash. after the dust cleared a red and black IS was standing there ready to be used. "Houki hurry up she is waiting for you" Tabane ordered happily. as Houki mounted the IS me Phantom and Soul couldn't hold back our laughter i fell on the ground because of it. "what's the joke" Tabane asked as she started to type on a hollow keyboard. "Ghost, i take she is the one" Soul asked over his own laughter. "yea, but we need to wait till she is done" i cackled as my clothes morphed to my biker outfit. "shit...guys...we are...not going to...last" Phantom remarked as his clothes burned blue and changed in to his duster coat and cowboy hat. at this point Houki had finished with her IS and put it in to stand by and everyone was watching us with worry. "_times up boys_" i said in my demonic voice as my head burst in to flames a long with the other two. now we were standing in our rider forms. Phantom was wearing his duster coat and hat with a blue flaming head. Soul was in his cargo panties T-shirt which was very burnt and goggles with his white flaming head and i was in my biker out fit with my red flaming head. "_Tabane, you are found guilty of putting innocent live at risk for your own games_" Soul giggled. "_it is time you were punished_" i cackled as all of the girls were forced back by a wall of flame surrounding the riders and Tabane. her face lost all of its joy and was replaced with fear. "_your judgment has been called, it is time_" Phantom said as he drew his sword, i drew my scythe and Soul skates burst with white flames. "_any last words_" i cackled striking the ground with my scythe creating a scorch mark on the ground. "just do it quickly" she pleaded. i walked forward and raised my scythe in to the air aiming for a quick blow. bringing it down i stabbed it in to the ground behind her and lifted my bony finger to her head and "flick" i flicked her in her head. "_thanks for playing_" i cackled and Phantom and Soul fell on the floor laughing at her scared face. "huh?" is all she could say and I'm sure that is what everyone else said as well. "you have been punished" i said as i returned to normal. "oh that was too funny" Soul cried as he held his stomach because his laughter was hurting him. "putting innocent live at risk is not something we take lightly, you were lucky that Phantom and i were riders or some people could have been killed" i said looking down at her. "you are so mean" she pouted. "AHAHAHA Ghost let's get back to the lesson or I'm going to die of laughter again" Phantom cried it wasn't his best choice of words. "Ichika what did you just say" the teacher asked. "mm...I'm going to die of laughter" he replied. "no, the other thing" the teacher barked. "oh that i died, that was nothing, i tired killing myself lots of time" he said it as if it was no big deal. "what!" Houki screamed. "Phantom you ass, we told you never to tell people that" i said with sigh. "why, why did you try and kill yourself" Rin asked in otter shock that her friend tried those things. "Phantom wasn't the only one we all tired it but we were always brought back" Soul said with a saddened expression. "you all tried to kill yourselves" Charlotte asked. "yes, it was a months after we all met, we already hunted down and killed so many sinners we couldn't take it, we hated ourselves for it. we all went to the grand canyon and jumped next thing we know we are back at the apartment we shared" i explained while looking the ground, i didn't like remembering the past. "it's because we are the riders that we can't die, we are the devils bounty hunters and the only way to get rid of this curse is to pass it on" Phantom said. "but we agreed we would never do that, we would ever give someone this curse just to get rid of it, so we have kept it and will keep it" Soul said. "Orimura-sensei, we have a problem" the assistant teacher said running down the hill behind us. "what is it" the teacher asked and took the phone. he face turned from worry to anger in a matter of a Millisecond. "everyone to the com room we need to discuss something" she barked and our moment of self pity were taken away just like that, why she can really save us from explaining everything can't she.

we were all sitting around a hollow table displaying the layout of the land around the island. "we have been told by the American government that a test IS has escaped and is now heading in this direction" the teacher began. "we have been tasked to stop it, the pilot doesn't seem to have control of it so are objectives are to stop the IS and make sure the pilot returns safely" the teacher ordered. "the IS is heading in this direction at high speeds so we only have one shot at this" the teacher pointed out. "they who are we going to send out there" Phantom asked and everyone stared at him. "why me" he yelled. "Phantom your IS has that one off ability so you are our best shot, me and Soul can back you up" i said. "we just need to find a way to get you there this IS surpasses your top speed" the teacher pointed out and before i could say anything someone did a flip and landed in front of us. "we can use Houki's new IS it is built with specs to surpasses any IS" Tabane said. "ok, if that's how we get Phantom there what about the rest of us" i said knowing that the riders could out run anyone, hell we out ran the devil. "it looks like the only people for this mission will be Ichika and Houki" the teacher said with a sigh. "Ghost you know we can surpass their speeds" Soul whispered. "i know, let's just watch when this goes bad that's when we our having our fun" i said with a smirk. "mission starts in thirty minutes, prepare yourselves" the teacher barked. one time skip later. Houki and Phantom were standing on the beach and nodded to each other. a second later they were in their IS's and Phantom wasn't flaming i knew that he was waiting till they were away and go rider and fly a head of Houki. he gripped on to Houki's shoulder and they flew off. "Soul, it's time" i said and me and Soul left the group and headed to the rocky cliff. "_Houki's going to be the down fall of this mission_" i said while exploding in to flames. "_i agree, she is too eager to fight, that confidence will be her own down fall_" Soul replied. about an hour later Houki return caring a knocked out Phantom in her arms. "_right on time, let's wake him up_" i growled. me and Soul walked in to the room that Phantom was in Houki was at his bed side while the other girls were in the room all looking worried for him. "Soul wake him up" i said. Soul walked over to him and everyone was confused and then shocked. Soul lifted his foot and slammed it in to Phantom's chest. he woke up for a gasp for air. "yo ass hole, we got a job to do" i growled and left the room with Soul and Phantom behind me. walking on the beach the teacher was standing there waiting for us. "i can't let you go" she said. we ignored her and walked past her. "_this is our job, stand down_" i growled and we all activated our IS's in full flame. "_let's ride_" i called and we all took flight with the hell fire burning from our eyes. as our figures were flying off in the distance all of the girls gathered at the beach and watched us leave. "what should we do" Houki asked. "we help them" Rin said and they took flight as well.

me, Phantom and Soul were now fighting the IS. "_this is so much fun_" i cackled, i had a hand holding on to the IS's shoulder and was riding it like a bull. "_Ghost it's the girls_" Soul shouted. "_damn it, this just made our job a lot harder_" Phantom pointed out as they watched me riding the IS. "_it's already hard enough to fight this thing with you killing the pilot_" i grumbled and kick it's back sending it down in to the water. a second later it flew back up spinning and firing energy grenades. out of sure instant we all grabbed the balls of energy as the girls came in to view of us. "_hay guys look i can juggle_" i laughed as all of us were juggling the balls in our hands. so enough we throw the balls back at the IS only to have it dodge them. "our you three even taking this seriously" Laura shouted. "_mm...nope_" we all cackled and watched the faces of the girls sweet drop. the IS came back and punched Soul in the chest sending him in to the small island under us. "_that's got to hurt_" i remarked and dived in time to dodge a punch from the IS. "_Ghost, help Soul up_" Phantom called and i flew down to Soul to help him up. we looked above to see Houki and Phantom battling with the IS and not fairing very well. "Ichika are you alright" she asked. "_really, it's your birthday and you are asking me that_" Phantom stated which caused her to blush of all the bloody time to blush. "_Phantom you can be romantic with her later, get your ass in gear_" i said over the com link. "_says the prince_" he remarked sarcastically. "_well you two stop fighting, Phantom just hold it off_" Soul shouted. both me and him returned to the fight i had my scythe out while Soul was using his skates with his white flame. we came in behind the Is i sliced through one of its wings with my scythe while Soul sliced through the other with his blade-skates, without its wings it fell in to the ocean. "did we do it" Rin asked. all of us riders shook our heads as the water the IS landed in began to glow and soon it burst forth with energy wings, kind of like an angel. "_great now we have to fight an angel_" i scoffed. before the girls could do anything it flew to Houki and wrapped its wings around the poor girl. i could hear the scream of pain until she was thrown out of it and in to a rock, Phantom flew to her side, something tells me he is going to do something good. "_ok i have had it_" i growled and let my flames envelop me further. soon my IS looked like a flaming monster with firry wings like a phoenix. holding my scythe and flew at speeds no one could even see. when i was in front of the Is i sliced through its wings again only to have them grow back. "Blaze duck" Laura called. i dove downwards and watched as a heavy bullet shot the things in the chest. i looked closely as the IS and saw that the mask covering its face had cracked and i could see the closed eyes of the pilot inside it. "_Soul!_" i called and in a second a white flame flew and sliced at the back of the IS. a another second went by and Soul was flying beside me in his full flaming form. "_we can't hold these forms for much longer_" he stated and i nodded. "_time for the final act_" i called and flew forward my scythe was in a reverse grip, as i came closer everything slowed down. my scythe's blade was coming from behind me and sliced across the IS's chest, luckily it was not slicing through the girls skin. soon i finished my slice and the IS exploded and the girl was falling to the ground. i wasn't even thinking when i flew down and catch her bridal style. "_so you were the one causing all of this_" i remarked sarcastically. i looked at the girl with my soulless eyes and took in her features. she had jet black hair, which reached down to shoulders. smooth snow coloured skin and a very pretty face. she also sported a model like figure and some impressive assets. whit her being knocked out i couldn't see her eyes but over all she looked about 17 year old. "_we did what we came here for_" i called. "_ho ra_" my brothers called out to me. soon we were back at the resort all of us were on the beach. me, Phantom and Soul were standing in front ready to take responsibility for this. "good job" the teacher said. "say what" i stated in shock. "you carried out the mission to the letter" she stated. "what's going to happen to the girl" i asked. "she will be joining the IS academy, as a third year student" the teacher explained. "well with that over with I'm hungry let's go eat" Soul said and everyone's sweet dropped. "how do you eat so much" i asked. "it's called being awesome" he said with a pose and i face palmed. "yo know what fuck I'm going to bed" i said and throw my hands up and walked back to the resort bedrooms.

it was the following morning and all of us were waiting on transport's to bring us back to the school. "i wonder who that is" a random girl said as the pilot from the rouge IS walked up to me. "are you Blaze" she asked. "yup, you must be the pilot. what's your name" i asked with a smile. "my name is Natasha Fairs" she said with a smile and closed the distance between us. i didn't expect what happened next. went she closed the distance our lips met and well i didn't really freak out, i kind of just relaxed and excepted it. "that was a reward for saving me, i can't wait to see you in school" she said with a wink and left the bus. "well looks like Sara's got some completion" Soul stated and then started to dig in to the sweets him and the girl who was wearing a uniform which was too large for her, were sharing. "you know what fuck it, i really don't care anymore" i said in defeat and slumped in to my seat. "Blaze" i heard the angry tone of a French girl behind me. "bugger" i sighed and turned around to see a angry Charlotte. "i think Sara would love to hear about this" she remarked coldly, when the hell did she get so mean. "no, you don't have to do that" i said franticly as i was about to jump for the phone she was holding Soul and Phantom grabbed me and held me down.

we returned to the school and it has been about a week sense the summer school and our final exam was coming up. "so where are we going tomorrow" soul asked as we walked through the school. "well I'm thinking of seeing Dan this weekend, you want to come a long and meet Ran" Phantom asked. "why not, might as well get to know someone for my first year" Soul replied. "mind if i join in, Charlotte and Sara are still trying to kill me and Natasha won't stop flirting with me" i sighed and watched them giggle. "well, i wonder how long it will take till they all agree to share you" Soul stated. "shouldn't be too much longer, oh and look out" Phantom said and as he did a blue blur tackled me and pinned me to the ground. "anyone told you that it's really hard to find you sometimes" Sara said. "just not the face" i said out of reflex and heard the giggles of my fellow rider, for god sakes help me. "oh you think I'm the kind of person to resort to violence, silly boy you don't know your own girlfriend that well" she said and lightly slapped my cheek. "then why did you pin me to the ground" i asked still a bit fearful of the answer. "so you can't move while i have my fun" she said with a seductive smirk. "you know it's illegal to do those kinds of things in public" Soul stated. "then we should go to your room" she replied and got off me. "ok, but one thing is Charlotte still angry" i asked. "yup you're going to have to do something extra special for her" Sara said with a wink. "as long as i don't have to face Natasha, she teases me as much as you" i pointed out. "oh my prince, why. have you found someone else, i thought you loved me" she said and cried fake tears before trying to run away. i grabbed her hand and kneeled down in front of her. "how could i love anyone else, my princess. i gave you my heart so i could only love you" i said and kissed her hand. "are you shitting me, he really does this stuff" Soul said and both him and Phantom sweet dropped. "shall we show our love together" i said and stood up pulling her in to a hug. "but we have yet to be married my prince, i would be seen as a wrongful women" she said and looked away from me. "then i will need to find a priest" i said and pulled away from her and walked away, I'm not going to get married if you think i am there is something wrong with you. "did he just propose to you" Soul asked. "nope, he has to decide between me and Charlotte, but i think I'm a head" Sara replied and walked away well it was more of a skip. "what has she done to him" Soul asked. "if only we knew" Phantom sighed and they both walked back to the room.

**Soul POV:**

it was the following day and Phantom, Ghost and i were walking to the restaurant that Phantom's friend Dan and his family own. "so where did you get those skates" Phantom asked me. "oh Tabane gave me them. it's so i don't have to switch between my skates and shoes, oh and she also gave me these" i replied and handed them both and small metal rectangle. "what our these" Ghost asked. "they our portable skateboards, encase we ever want to skate around the academy " i explained and both Ghost and Phantom activated the boards. the small piece of metal soon folded out and looked like a metal skateboard with metal wheels. they both jumped on and flew down the rest of the way leaving me behind. i activated my skated and the wheels on the bottom of my boots slide out and fitted together to make my roller blades. i kicked off and headed in their direction. soon i was flying down a hill, not really that fast compared to what i normally do. there was a corner and at the worst possible times a girl with red hair came walking out of it. with my quick reflexes and jumped hit the wall with my wheel and jumped off and over the girl. the bad thing is i didn't have anywhere to land and hit the wall in front of me. i fell off the wall a second later and it reviled a spider like crack on it. "wow, did not expect that" i said. "our you alright" the girl i jumped over asked. "huh? yea I'm fine, hope i didn't scare you" i asked while scratching the back of my head. "what, no!" she said, did i get her angry geez what the hell did i do. "well i got to go" i said and continued on my way to the restaurant. "i should have asked her, her name. oh well not like I'm going to see her again" i thought as i soon saw the restaurant in my sight with Ghost and Phantom standing in front of it with a guy with red hair. "nice hair" i said skidding up beside them. "mm...thanks, is this Jason" he asked. "oh you must be Dan" i said and held out my hand. he took it and gave it a strong shake. "so you're the guy who will be joining my sister at the school" he said and started to eye me up. "mm...i guess, so what we doing today and I'm hungry" i said and clutched my stomach to give my point more feeling. "well we might as well go eat first, i think my sister will be back soon so i can introduce you two" Dan said and lead us inside the restaurant.

**Houki POV:**

i was standing at one of the hangers of the third arena. "Ichika, what happened to you" i thought to myself. "he's changed so much, there has to be something i can do" i thought and continued to take my phone out of my pocket. "there's only one person that can get him back" i thought dialling the number of an old friend, i can't believe Ichika forgot this person. "hello this is Mokaka" she answered, it has been 6 years sense i heard her voice. "hay Modaka, it's Houki" i replied. "oh Houki, didn't expect to hear from you. how you been" she asked. "I'm fine, the problem is Ichika" i said trying to get to the point of why i called her. "mm...is he still as dense towards your feelings" she asked. "that's one of the things but he met some people that i don't agree with" i replied. "oh and what are these people like" she asked. "both are carless, arrogant, and just plain crazy" i explained. "hmm...never would have thought Ichika would hang around people like that" she stated. "the worse thing is he acts the same, he isn't even the same boy i met 6 years ago" i replied and my heart skipped a beat remembering how different he was. "when did he meet these two" she asked, most likely trying to find a way to help me. "from what they have told me they met a years or so ago. they even call each other be names" i told her. "really what are the names" she asked in a very curious manner. "they call each other Ghost, Soul and Phantom, i don't get the names but they never call each other by their real names" i pointed out. "really, well i think i can help" she explained and i might as well have jumped for joy. "do you have your own IS" she asked, odd i don't see what that is about but if it helps get Ichika back. "yes, it is a 4th generation it out specs any IS currently out there" i explained. "great, i will call you when everything is sorted out" she said and hanged up on me. "soon, Ichika soon you will be back to normal" i thought and i skipped back in to the hanger.

**Soul POV** **:**

"ok so how many times do i need to beat you for you to stay down" i asked. "ha i will never give up" Dan yelled and continued his attack. currently we are playing the IS video game, on a side note i have beat him five times by now and yet he won't stay down. "Dan, when did you say Ran was getting back, we are going to need to leave soon" Phantom pointed out. "hmm...i think she should be back by now" Dan said and lifted his right hand off of the controller to think. "you get distracted in battle, you die" i said and finished Dan off and won the game. "what, damn it" Dan yelled. i laid back on the floor sighing in victory. "ok is there something with piloting a real Is that makes you great at this game" Dan asked in defeat. "don't think so" Ghost stated and stood up. "well let's see if my sister is home" Dan said and i walked over to the door. "Dan!" a female voice called and the door flew open hitting me and knocking me in to the wall beside the door. "HAHAHAHAHA" Ghost and Phantom laughed as i slid off of the door. "what so funny" the girl asked, i take it she didn't notice me. "oh the fact that you slammed one of our guest in to the wall" Dan said and pointed to my confused body. "huh?, oh it's you" she said as she peeked around the door. "hay, it's that girl i had to jump over" i said in a groggy tone and fell face first on to the floor. "Ran, meet Jason he is going to be in your year at the Is academy" Dan explained. "WIAT YOUR THE THIRD MALE PILOT" she screamed. "can i ask why you are screaming at Soul" Ghost asked. "sorry, i didn't think i would meet the third pilot, they said he wasn't going to show his face" Ran stated. "Soul, when was this decided" Phantom asked. "you know i could use some help here" i said and tried to stand, the only person to help was the girl Ran i think her name was. "thanks" i said and got steady on my feet. "the names Jason, best skater around" i said and struck a pose. "really that's how you introduce yourself" Phantom said and his sweet dropped. "mm...hi my name is Ran, it looks like we are going to be classmates next year" she said and gave me a smile. "well sense we spent all day here we got to go, later guys" Ghost said and walked out the door. "wait your leaving already" Ran asked as she turned to face Ichika, must like him or something. "yea, we got to study for are final exam" he explained. "what do you mean study, we know everything" Ghost boasted for down the stairs, and it's true we know everything about the Is because of the riders, i even know how to build a car and motor bike from scratch. "we still have to look like we are studying so my sister doesn't kill us" he yelled back. "well have fun, when you get off for the holidays look me up" Dan said. "don't worry man, when we get off we can go skating together" i said with some stars in my eyes. "Soul, Dan isn't as good as us" Phantom warned and got a glare from Dan. "oh and when did you get so good" he asked. "about the same time i learned how to horse ride and shot a gun" he replied. "you don't even have a horse" Dan countered. "oh you haven't met Ruin yet" Phantom said and hit his head. "you own a horse" Ran asked. "yea, she a stubborn old girl" Phantom commented. "i dare you to say that to her" i smirked. "mm...no when you did that she kick you in the face" Phantom said and remembered the that incident. "don't remind me" i said and walked out the door to see Ghost waiting at the door. "hurry up Sara is going to kill me if i don't get to her soon" Ghost stated. "yea but you would like that" i commented. "not denying that, but come on you met with the girl let's go" Ghost said and gestured me to leave. "is it just me or does every girl that Phantom knows fall for him" i asked as me and Ghost walked outside to wait for the dense bastard. "why you like her" Ghost asked with a smirk. "no, i will admit she's cute but she already likes Phantom and when did any girl chose me over him" i said with a sigh, little did i know said girl heard that. "well we ready to go" Phantom said walking out of the restaurant. "we have been waiting on you" Ghost said and unfolded his board, not even waiting for the rest of us he speed off. "let's go i don't want to find some sinners here" Phantom said and started off after him. "well i guess i will see her at the start of the year" i said out loud before kicking off on my skates and chasing after my brothers.

**Ran POV:**

"did he really just say that" i thought gazing down at the boy who just called me cute. "i know there are many girls after Ichika heart, but i never got a complement from Ichika" i thought as my heart began to ack. "Ran, is something wrong" Dan asked as he passed by my room and say me sitting on the ground and leaning against the wall. "I'm fine, when did Ichika meet those two" i asked. "when he went to America" Dan replied. "i wonder what he's like" i though out loud. "who" Dan asked. "Jason" i replied. "don't know, seems like the rest of them, careless and cocky" Dan replied. "it's strange ever sense Ichika met them he changed, still as dense as ever to girls feelings but he is so much bolder than the guy we knew" Dan commented and went to finish whatever he was doing. "what did happen to him, but i feel like i don't want to know, what i want to do is get to know Jason" i thought to myself and as stared out of the window to see him skating off after his friends. "looks like my first year at the academy is going to be more interesting than i thought" i thought with a smirk on my face.

**Ghost POV:**

i arrived back at the Academy and i wasn't even three feet in the door when i was tackled by i blue blur, you would think i would learn to dodge it by now. "I'm not even three feet in to the door" i commented and sat up to see a happy Sara. "you're the one who left me" she pouted and i couldn't help but think she was even more cute. "your thinking about me aren't you" she asked with a smirk. "oh stop being cute then" i groaned in annoyance. "if i did that i wouldn't be me" she said and crawled over my body. "you know if we weren't in public i would be having more fun" she purred. "oh really and when has my princess ever been shy of showing herself in public" i asked. "sense you left me behind on your adventure, did you find someone else my prince" she asked while shedding fake tears. "how could i find someone as perfect as you" i asked and placed a light kiss on her lips. "ahem, sorry to interrupt but you can't do these things in public let alone a school" someone said from behind us. "hay Natasha, even if you are my senior i won't stop my acts of love" i said and placed a hand on my heart to add affect to the statement. "not what i meant, you can still do those acts, but they have to be with me" she said in a seductive manner. "you have been sleeping with the maid. how could you my prince" Sara cried and ran for the door. "no, i never did, my princess please don't leave me" i said and dramatically stretched out a hand to try and grab her. "why do you love her so much" Natasha asked. "don't know, but i have to say this play is a lot of fun. so what does the head maid wish to cook me for tonight" i asked jokingly. "oh so i am your maid, well then sense the princess already declared your affair let's follow through" she replied with a smirk. "wait, i was joking" i said and took a few steps back before running for my life. "damn it, why did she have to be the maid in this" i thought.

few minutes i lost her by unfolding my board and flew down the hallways. "well that was fun" i remarked sarcastically as i strode through the hallways on my own. "i wonder where Sara is" i thought out loud. "is it something about the blue hair that attracts you" someone asked from behind me. "that may be one of the reasons" i said and not really thinking about who i said that to. "maybe i should try dying my hair" the girl questioned most likely to herself. "there is only one girl with that voice" i thought as i slowly turned around to see Charlotte leaning against the wall. "so where have you been all day" she asked very suspiciously. "oh we went to Phantom's friends house to meet with his sister who will be joining Soul next year" i explained. "well we have to go study, me and Laura wanted to know if you and Ichika wanted to join us" she asked. "might as well, i could help out if i have too. me and Phantom know all of the stuff by now and we are just waiting till we can practise for the practical exam" i explained. "how can you know everything" she asked. "i will let you figure that one out" i said walking past her.

another time skip and we were sitting in Charlottes room and by we i mean me, Charlotte, Laura, Rin and Cecilia. the only person we were waiting on was Phantom. "can we start now, I'm getting tired of waiting for him" i sighed and the other girls agreed with me. i pulled a book on the IS and began writing down fact, the mean page i was on was about the 2nd shift. apparently if you have a personal IS and use it enough it will evolve by itself and grow stronger, I'm just wondering what it will look like when mine goes in to 2nd shift. "Blaze what are you studying" Laura asked. "I'm just looking over the information on 2nd shift, tell me any of you have your IS in 2nd shift" i asked. "no, but i thought you went in to 2nd shift during the fight with the rouge IS" Cecilia replied. "no, that was something else something that i shouldn't do too often" i replied. just as Cecilia was going to press further on the matter a knock on the door came. "come in" Charlotte called. the door opened and reviled Phantom and oh shit. "there you are" Natasha said and jumped from the door and tackled me to the ground. "help, Phantom why did you lead her here" i shouted. "she asked me where you were" he replied. "Charlotte help get her off" i pleaded for help. "this has nothing to do with me, this is between you and her" Charlotte said and narrowed her eyes at me. "so where were we" Natasha said and tried to kiss me. "sorry but the maid needs to stop seducing my prince" a very angry yet oddly arousing voice came from the open door. i looked up to see Sara there holding a spear, must be her weapon she uses for her IS. "yes an angel has come to help me" i said in relief. "now when did my role change to an angel" Sara asked, we are getting off topic and Natasha is still on top of me but what the hell. "sense we hired this seductress of a maid" i commented. "fair enough, now hands off my man" she said and pointed the spear at the maid. "when did he become your man" Natasha asked. "the night he declared his love for me" she said, man she is a great actor. "ah i remember that night, i wonder if the pool is open right now" i said with a wink to Sara who blush quite a lot. "wait!...girls i think we need to have a talk with little miss princess" Natasha said and narrowed her eyes at Sara, I'm going to add this now all of the girls are narrowing their eyes at her, it's not the worst thing why is Charlotte narrowing her eyes at me. "Ghost we better leave" Phantom said and pointed to the door where i think every girl in the damn place is now standing outside all glaring at Sara. "huh?" i said and some of the girls dragged me and Phantom out of the room. as i passed Sara she gave me a worried look, she may be the toughest girl in the academy but not against this many girls. both me and Phantom got pushed out of the dorms when the doors closed and locked behind us i heard the screams of one blue haired girl. "I'm sure she will be fine" Phantom said trying to reassure me. "you did hear that scream right" i retorted. "let's not think about it, come on might as well go get food" Phantom said and started walking to the canteen. as we walked i brought up the topic about the 2nd shift, and Phantom thought that next time we have a fight we have some fun. when you see the next fight you will agree :P. "hay where's Houki" i asked. "don't know i haven't seen her all day" Phantom replied. "you looking for me" it was Houki, well speak of the devil and he shall appear. "yea i was wondering where you were all day" Phantom stated, why the hell is she blushing at that. "i was just calling an old friend" she stated. "so how is your IS" i asked as we walked over to the counter to buy some food. "it was built by my sister what would you expect" she replied. "it to look like a dragon" i said in the most serious voice i could get. "Ghost really" someone said from behind me. i turned to see Soul standing there eating his heart out with that girl who wears clothes that's are way too big for her, i need to learn her name one of these days. "what dragons are cool" i said nonchalantly. "yea, but phoenixes are cooler" Phantom replied damn he got me there. "where is everyone" the girl with the clothes, god damn it i need to find out her name, said in a every sleepy tone. "oh they throw us out of the dorms because they all needed to talk with Sara after Ghost said about the night he declared his love for her i still don't see what the pool has to do with it" Phantom explained and i really wanted to hit him. "hmm...i wonder if they finished with the questions" Houki asked to really herself and her and the sleepy girl walked out and in the direction of the dorms. "wait, Ghost did you do what i think you did" Soul asked. "mm...no" i replied nervously. "my god, in the pool" he asked in shock. "oh shut up man it was in the moment and the best bath i ever had" i said with a smirk. "what the hell are you two talking about" Phantom asked and both me and Soul face palmed. "you know what i see why Houki gets angry at him so much" i stated. "what does Houki have to do with this" he asked. "well Soul maybe you can ask Ran out after all" i stated. "with him like this then yea, wait shut up man" Soul said and dashed out of the room. i started laughing my ass off at the embarrassed Soul and the extremely confused Phantom. "what is so funny" Phantom yelled he must be really annoyed by now. "dude you have a very attractive sister, who most likely has had lots of boyfriends how the hell are you like this" i asked. "dude my sister has never had a boyfriend unless she got one while i was away, every guy is scared of her" Phantom explained. "i wonder if she has a brother complex" i stated out loud. "what are saying now" Phantom asked. "nothing it is just something me and Soul are going to need to look in order to make sure Houki and Rin are happy later on in life" i stated. "what do they have to do with this" he asked. "you know what fuck it, i don't care anymore" i said and stormed out of the room with my food in hand, i really like chicken just so you guys know.

it was the following morning and i was sitting in the canteen eating breakfast. "ahem" someone said from behind me. i turned to see Charlotte, Natasha and Cecilia standing there and they did not look happy. "something wrong" i asked nervously. "SLAP" i got slapped really hard by Charlotte. "what the hell did i do" i shouted. "well let's see remember yesterday" Cecilia said and narrowed her eyes at me. "yea, by the yea where is Sara" i asked i haven't seen her all morning. "oh she is with Orimura sensei right now" Natasha stated. "why is she there" i asked thinking the teacher from hell was torturing her or something like that. "i can't believe you" Charlotte stated. "ok explain what i did" i asked still rubbing my cheek from the slap. "we talked with Sara, i can't believe you did such a thing in the pool" Cecilia said. "Orimura sensei wants to talk to you and Sara, when you get back you are going to treat all of us to a shopping trip" Natasha said. "mm...ok, how many people know what i did" i asked. "here" Charlotte said and handed me a copy of the schools news paper. "what does this..." i trailed off when i read the front page. "Blaze and Tatenashi are officially a couple" i read out loud. "you should read the whole front page" Natasha advised and i looked at her with worry. "first hand interview with Tatenashi and her night in the pool" i read in shock. "Blaze has broken the hearts of this school" i read what the hell. "how did i break the heart of this school" i asked. "when you choose Sara over the rest of us" Cecilia said. "i really don't mind that you like Sara more but at least i get to be the maid" Natasha said with a wink. "wait maid, you mean...Blaze" Charlotte said angrily. "hay i didn't bring her in to it Sara did" i said trying to defend myself. "then what am i" she asked. "ask Sara that, i have to go that demon could be torture her for all we know" i said and started walking the teachers' lounge. few minutes i arrived at the door and before i could knock. "Blaze get in here" i heard the demon order. i opened the door and slowly walked inside, i saw Sara sitting on the couch opposite the teacher from hell, she looked fine. "so why were we called here" i asked hopping it wasn't anything bad. "i read the school news paper, is it true" she asked. "mm...yes" i said and lowered my head no pint in denying it. "well now you both should know it is against school rule to do these kinds of things" the teacher stated. "we're sorry" both me and Sara said at the same time. "i was thinking my punishing you, but i think the other girls already have that covered and from what i heard last night Sara has already been punished" the teacher stated, does she have know everything that happens in this school. "it's time for you both to leave" she said and we both left. once we were out the door we both breathed a sigh of relief. "so what happened last night" i asked in a very worried tone. "they forced me to tell them what happened, at least the school sees you as my man" she said, might as well take any victory in this situation. "well now i have to take Charlotte, Cecilia and Natasha shopping, you want to come" i asked. "I'm not leaving you alone with those three" she stated. "oh Charlotte found out Natasha is the maid, any ideas as to what Charlotte is cause so far she is trying to kill me for getting Natasha involved in this and not her" i explained. "haven't really thought about it, i said she was the maid because it felt natural at the time...you didn't have an affair right" she said and narrowed her eyes at me. "no i have been running away from her sense then, for a teenager she is really clingy" i commented. "well, stay away from her i catch you with her i will make sure you never look at another women till you die" she said and i couldn't help but believe she could do that. "ok i won't do anything with her, is Charlotte ok" i asked hopeful that i can still have fun with Charlotte. "there's nothing wrong with her, i like her and i think we could share you" she said with a wink and my mind started thinking about what she meant by sharing. "you know you are a huge pervert" she stated. "you're the one who said it" i pointed out and shook my head to get rid of the blush. "well I'm going to my room, if you're a good boy i will let you see me in the maids outfit" she said and kissed me on the cheek before disappearing down the hallway. i didn't even think and ran for her room.

**Soul POV:**

i was sitting on the roof not really doing anything at the time. "just one more month and i can start school" i thought out loud. "oh this is where you are" someone said beside me. i turned to see Phantom and behind him was Houki. "aren't you two meant to be studying" i asked. "no we are going for some practical training your coming" Phantom asked. "sure i need something to do" i replied and headed for the third arena. we arrived there to see lots of people practising there IS techniques. "so what do you want to do" i asked. "how about a spar, i think Ghost will be here soon and then we can have a three way battle" Phantom suggested. "what about Houki" i asked. "i already did my practise today" she said. "alright" i said and time skip. both me and Phantom were in our IS's in our rider forms. "_let's began_" Phantom said and charged forward with his sword ready to slice me in two. i flipped backward on to my hands and blocked his sword with the blades on my feet. "_can't beat me that easily_" i said and spun and around hitting him in the chest with one of my blades. righting myself i skated around the arena to avoid swings of his sword. "_you asked for it_" he cackled and brought out his pistol and stared firing. i was fast enough to out run the shots but it kept me from attacking him. "_can't leave me out of this_" someone cackled and before i knew it Phantom stopped shooting and was set in to a wall. i turned to see Ghost landing with his Scythe out. "_my turn_" i laughed and headed in his direction. he reeled his weapon back like it was a baseball bat. he swung the scythe but i ducked under it and punched him full force and with this kind of speed, he was sent flying back. "_that was a cheap shot_" Ghost giggled and flew in my direction. his scythe was aimed for taking my head clean off but i ducked again, i didn't expect him to give me a face full of shotgun shells. after the shots i was sent back by a kick to the chest. Phantom was now heading for me and in my groggy state i couldn't do anything. his sword was glowing bright blue and sliced down on to my shoulder taking off my shoulder armour and anything else the sword came in contact with. i dashed away to make sure i wouldn't lose more of the IS, and luckily Ghost and Phantom started their own spar as sparks flew off of their weapons as they clashed together. i was in bad shape and my shield were holding but my armour wouldn't. i looked for anything that could help me. "2nd shift ready" a message popped up in front of me. "_2nd shift_" i questioned but none the less activated it, maybe it will help me win this spar. i was surrounded in a bright white flame as i could feel my Is changing.

**Ghost POV:**

i was in the middle of a clash with Phantom when off to the side came a bright white light. both me and Phantom stopped to see what was happening and it looked like everyone did the same. i never would have believe it if i didn't see it. out of the white flame came something that really didn't look like an IS. Soul's IS had completely changed. he was now covered in full body armour and it was dark blue with a yellow part on the chest. his hands looked like claws and his legs and feet looked like that of a dog, but a metal dog. his right hand was now a machine gun and on his right shoulder was a rocket launcher. both this shoulder and legs had dark blue spikes and his back had two thin blue wings. the strangest thing was the helmet, IS's don't have helmet's there was no need for them. his helmet was a metal face of a wolf with two yellow pikes coming out have his head that resembled ears. the next things shocked me even more. "_**metalgarurumon!**_" he growled. was this his 2nd shift, it never said it would make such changes to his IS, but then again we are demons so anything could happen. after he shouted that his eyes flicked on, they were white nothing else inside just a white light filling the eye sockets

**Soul POV:**

this was it 2nd shift, the true power of my IS. i came out of the white flame and saw the specs of my IS. my feet still had the blades but now that took the shape of claws that you would find on a dog or wolf. inside my helmet, it didn't feel like a helmet it felt like it was my head. the next weapon was a rocket launcher located on my right shoulder, it was fully automatic as well. next was my right hand and arm, i was now sporting a machine gun. and my left hand took the form of a claw. a message flashed in to my vision "2nd shift finished, speak command word to activate. **METALGARURUMON**" i read. "_**metalgarurumon**_" i growled and to be honest i want to let out a howl at the same time. once i had finished calling my IS, i felt it lift and activate. raising my new gun up i aimed at the stunned forms of Phantom and Ghost. "RATATATATATATATA!" was the sound my machine gun made as it fired off endless amounts of pullet at them. "**AAAAWWWOOOOOOOOO!**" i howled I'm sure i heard the gasps of the other girls in the arena. it didn't take long for the two riders to snap out of there stunned states and grin with excitement. "_Soul is this 2nd shift_" ghost asked. "_**yea let's test how powerful this is**_" i howled, it was weird i didn't feel like laughing anymore. Ghost and Phantom nodded to each other and came at me together. it felt like they would take forever to get here. i dove to the left and fired off my machine gun again striking Phantom while Ghost dove and charged forward at me. "_**howling wolf spike**_" i called as my rocket launcher activated and small hatches on my back opened up. a second later i don't know how many but loads of missiles fired from my launcher and back. they all struck a stunned Ghost and as the dust cleared i saw a frozen Ghost standing there. it wasn't long till he unfroze himself but it was shocking to learn that i can fire off missiles that freeze my opponent. "_I'm done Soul, that attack reduced my shield to zero_" Ghost said and shot off in the direction of the hangers to watch the rest of the fight. as if on cue Phantom flew down and struck me in the chest, i thought his sword would slice through my IS but to my shock all it did was leave a small dent, my shield took a bit of damage but nothing too bad. another message came in front of me "final attack METAL WOLF CLAW" the message read. i shrugged my shoulder and said, well more howled "_**metal wolf claw**_" the instant the words left my mouth me feet surged with energy and after a second ice shot out from them. it didn't just cover the area i was in it covered everywhere, all of the arena was covered a thick layer of ice. i started to move and soon i was skating on the ice with the grace of a swan, how ironic I'm a wolf and i can skate like a swan. my clawed hands was glowing white and a must of ice was escaping from it. i skated around and headed in the direction of Phantom who's feet where now trapped by the ice, he was melting it away but it's wasn't fast enough. when i was a few meters away from him everything slowed down. i saw my claw slowly making its way to Phantom with the intent to finish this fight. i could also see Phantom pulling his burning sword from the ground in order to block to claw heading towards him. my claw reached him, i saw the shield pulse in order to stop my claw but it didn't even put up a fight as it shattered like ice and soon the claw released the full power of its mist. the mist shot out and engulfed Phantom freezing his IS and sending the rest of his shield pointes to zero. "_**looks like i won**_" i howled and stepped back allowing Phantom to dissolve his IS and warm up from the freezing temperatures i caused him to experience. i couldn't help what happened next. i bent my arms and shot them behind my back thrusting my chest forward and looking towards the sky. "**AAAWWWWOOOOOOOOOO**" i howled as the ice that covered the arena soon retract and shot towards my feet again. when i was finished my eyes stopped glowing white and my IS dissipated. the next thing i noticed was that my IS was not in the form of goggles on top of my head, it was in fact a clawed gauntlet on my left hand. to be honest it looked like a smaller form of my IS's claw. "it looks like it is me and you metalgarurumon" i said looking over my IS in its transportable state. "Soul you ok" Ghost asked. "yea, never been better" i said and coughed in to my hand. "maybe a spoke to soon" i said and reviled that my hand had some blood on it. "it was most likely the strain from using you IS in its 2nd shift for so long" a voice came from behind Ghost and Phantom. i glance to see the teacher from hell standing there. "you're going to be an interesting student next year" she commented and walked off. "so this is 2nd shift when the power of a rider is using it" Phantom pointed out. "how did it feel" Ghost asked. "amazing, i couldn't believe my IS using ice as it's weapon" i stated. "well let's get some food" Phantom said and we all walked out of the arena. "wait where's Houki" i asked. "she left just before you defeated me" Phantom explained, i wonder where she went.

**Houki POV:**

"what's the problem Houki" Modaka asked over the phone. "one of the guys Ichika hangs around with made his IS enter 2nd shift" Houki explained. "what was it like" she asked. "it looked like a huge robotic wolf, and the weapons on it defeated Ichika and Blaze easily" Houki explained. "then we are going to have to step up our plans, when you are at your practical exam we will call you make sure you listen to everything we say" Modaka stated and hung up the phone.

**Ghost POV:**

we where sitting in the canteen eating and hoping Soul was alright, his body was put under a lot of strain when he entered 2nd shift. "does everyone have to stare at me" Soul asked. "well from the people who saw you go in to 2nd shift, will stare but the main reason is the wolf claw you have there" i said and pointed to the claw which was now his Is in its transportable form. "i can't help it if metalgarurumon wants to take this form" he whined and i started to wonder why he was calling his IS by its name, both me and Phantom don't know the names of our IS's and Soul only found out his when he entered 2nd shift. "why are you saying you IS's name" Phantom asked, he must be thinking the same thing as me. "well he has a name now so i might as well use it" he explained. "ok but if you start talking with it I'm getting out of here" i smirked. "oh that reminds me my IS was giving me messages when i entered 2nd shift, is that normal" Soul asked. "i don't think so, we should look it up after the exam" Phantom suggested and i nodded. "so are you the kid who entered 2nd shift" someone asked from behind us. we all turned to see a girl with long black hair, green eyes and glasses standing before us. "mm...yea, why do you ask" Soul replied. "i wish to challenge you" she said with a smirk. "sorry but he can't he needs to recover from the strain his IS caused him" Phantom stated. "humph then what about you" she said and pointed to Phantom. "sure, just be ready to lose" Phantom said with a smirk. "so you think a first year can beat a second year ha i can't wait to grind you in to the dust" she said and walked off. "well this is going to be fun" Phantom stated. "dude, it's not going to be the same as fighting the girls, she is trained so be careful" i warned, i really don't want to see him lose to her just because he was over confident. "don't worry let's go to bed i want some rest before i fight her" he replied and walked out of the canteen and to the dorms. just as i was about to leave i had my collar grabbed and pulled in to a hug from behind. "guess who" the person asked. "well from the height it is either my lovely princess or the sexy maid" i questioned out loud. "so you don't think I'm sexy" the person said in a disappointed tone. "now who said that, how could you say that" i cried dramatically. "so what were you doing all day" Sara asked as i turned around and wrapped my arms around her waist. "sparring with Soul and Phantom, getting my ass kicked by Soul's 2nd shift and watching Phantom get challenged by a second year" i explained. "sounds like you had a rough day" she replied. "well i was going to go back to the dorm and rest but sense your here" i said leaning in kissing her on the lips and picking her up bridal style. "how about we go have some fun" i asked with a smirk. "at least let me leave first" Soul complained and walked out and what made it odd was that he was followed by a lot of girls. "looks like he is very popular" Sara commented. "yea but i wonder what it will be like for him when he does start school" i questioned and walked out of the canteen and in to Charlotte. "Blaze where were you today" Charlotte asked not really caring that i was holding Sara in my arms, guess she must have gotten used to it. "it's a long story, want to join us" i asked and Sara gave me a questioning looking before agreeing with me. "mm...sure what are we going to do" Charlotte asked and Sara leaned over and whispered something in to her ear. i saw her face redden by whatever she said. "Blaze, why did you name me the princess's sister" Charlotte asked. "Sara what do you have in mind" i asked and only got a wink from her as she pulled Charlotte off and ran down the hall. "might as well go with it" i shrugged and gave chase after them.

**Phantom POV:**

i was waiting in the arena for the second year to appear. i spent all night trying to sleep but i couldn't i was too excited for this fight. "your here early" someone said from behind me. i turned to see Houki standing there with Soul behind her, Ghost must be running away from Natasha right about now. "I'm too excited for this fight" i explained. "just don't go overboard, we don't want her to die" Soul warned and i knew where he was coming from. "so you did show up" another voice said and a Is entered the arena. i looked to see the girl using a black IS. it looked thinner than most IS, so it must be made for speed and i couldn't see any weapons on it at the time. "i haven't had a fight with any of the students above me so I'm curious to see what skill they have" i said with a smirk as i turned my body to face her. i deployed my IS in my rider form and flew up to hover opposite her. "_shall we began_" i laughed and i didn't even get a reply when a large sword tried to hit me on the head. "damn i missed" she groaned and turned to face me. i giggled a little and brought out my pistol and started shooting at her. "what your Is doesn't have a pistol" she yelled as she avoided each shot with ease, she must be really good at flying that IS. "it's not an Is weapon" i laughed and continued shooting at her. i hit her a few times but it only grazed her. i was forced to switch my pistol for my sword as she came at me with some extreme speed. "so you do have a close courters weapon" she questioned and tried to slash me again. i ducked and flipped in the air kicking her across the arena and almost in to the wall if she didn't flip and use the wall as a spring board. "_you got some nice moves_" i cackled and lunged at her sword ready to slice her down. to my surprise she dived to the left and slashed me across the chest as she did. "thanks but you still have much to learn" she commented and tried to attack again. i brought my sword up to block and then activated my boosters, she did the same and we circled each other swords clashed together as sparks flew between us. we separated and flew back down, i was faster and was able to arc upwards and slash at her back. the shield must be weaker there because i made a good cut appear on the back of her armour, a little deeper and i would have cut in to her skin. "that was cheap" she stated and circled around trying to kick me in the head. i ducked and didn't notice her sword swinging at my head. it hit my with enough force to send me in to the wall and make quite a good crack appear on my skull. "_nice hit_" i commented and brought out my pistol, she couldn't dodge as i unloaded a few rounds in to her as she dived towards me. i was about to jump up when she throw her sword and it sliced through my arm and stuck in to the wall trapping me. as i tugged at the sword i didn't see her fist before it was buried in to my face. "this is for not respecting your seniors" she said and punched me in the face again. "_I'm going to lose if i can't get my arm out_" i thought as she punched my face again. it was lucky that my IS has hell fire powering it or i would have lost by know. just as she punched my face again a message appeared in front of me. "huh?, 2nd shift" i read and remember the power Soul had when he activated it. without thinking i accepted it. before the girl could hit me again i was engulfed in a blue flame which forced her back, on a side note the sword was still in my arm. "_**RRRRROOOOOAAAARRRRR**_" i roared at the top of my unholy lungs as the blue flames vanished and soon i was in my new IS.

**Soul POV:**

i was watching the fight with worry Phantom was losing badly and now he was covered in a ball of blue flames. "looks like he achieved 2nd shift" i commented and watched as the flames died down to revile his new IS. when i saw what i looked like i was shocked but this was just too much. to put it simply he looked like a human shaped dinosaur. his body hand a sliver chest plate and was attached to two gold thigh armour that hung loosely at his waist. on his shoulders where gold pads that had spikes coming out of them. on this for arms where two gold claws that covered his hands and reached out a bit. his legs had metal shin guards and what looked like dinosaur feet with some nasty looking claws. from what i could see of his back were two half circles that split apart to look like wings but they stuck to his back. the last thing was his head it looked like the top half of a T-Rex but it was metal and had three horns coming out of it. two on either side of his head and one on his nose. the back part of the helmet stretched out a bit and it had what looked like hair coming out of it and it was spiked all the way down to his neck line. and similar to my IS his eye were blank, he probable hasn't called out its name yet. "_**WARGREYMON!**_" he roared out and looked up to see his stunned opponent.

**Phantom POV:**

so this is 2nd shift, feels amazing. a message appeared in front of me"2nd shift finished, command word for activation WARGREYMON" it read. "_**WARGREYMON!**_" i roared i couldn't help it, it felt right to roar out its name. i looked at my hands to see each one holding on to a set of claws that included armoured covers. they sparked blue and i felt like i could use these more than my sword. i looked up to see my stunned opponent hovering there looking shocked at my sudden change. i didn't take i second thought and reached over yanking the sword that held my arm back out of the wall and throw it away from me. "_**let's see what this can do**_" i roared and charged forward, the half circles on my back emitted a blue flame as i flew upwards. sending my fist forward i connected it with the girls chest knocking to the ground and out of her confusion. "how did you enter 2nd shift" she asked as she flew back up to meet me eye to eye. i didn't reply as my IS sent me another message "attack DEMON KILLER" the message read. "_**demon killer**_" i roared and my bladed claws were engulfed in blue flames that took the shape of them and extended them a bit. i rushed forward at speeds the girl couldn't even see. before she knew it i was in front of her both of my bladed arms above my head. i swiped them down and made a large X in front of her. the X shot forward and connect with her damaging her shields a lot but it wasn't enough to finish her off. "AAHHH" she screamed as she plummeted to the ground again and made another carter for herself. i wasn't going to let her get up as a message appeared and told me the attack i could use on her to finish this. "_**terra force!**_" i roared as i lifted my hands up and in between them was a ball of blue fire. before away one knew it the ball was already the size of me and growing. i greeted my teeth and throw the ball at her and watched and it exploded in a rain of blue fire. my IS told me her shield dropped to Zero and the fight was over. "_**well that was fun**_" i laughed and noticed my voice sounded so much deeper when i was in my IS. Soul and Houki entered the arena looking at me. "so this is wargreymon" Soul asked. "yep" i replied as my Is dissipated around me and i was left standing there with a new version of my IS's transport mode. instead of a white bracelet it looked like a arm guard and extended up to my elbow. "well this is going to be hard to hide" i commented. "at least you don't have a wolf claw" Soul stated and flashed his claw at me. "it looks like Ghost is the only one left" Soul stated and we walked to the side of the carter that i made. i jumped down to see a confused girl. "you ok" i asked. "yea, just dizzy, i didn't expect you to go in to 2nd shift and such power" i watched her shudder when she said that. "well the names Ichika, what's yours" i asked. "Sara Welkin, you are quite an amazing pilot" she commented which made me bluish for some reason. i think Houki saw this and stormed off, it was just a complement what's wrong with that girl. "let's go find Ghost he probably will need our help" Soul stated and we walked out of the arena to find him.

**Ghost POV:**

just saying i was in trouble was an understatement. currently i was running away from a crazed blue haired girl wielding a spear. how did i get in to this situation well let me explain. i was sitting in my room not really doing much, i was reading over all of the information that was known about 2nd shift. "i wonder if i can force it to activate" i questioned myself as a knock came from the door. not really thinking it was anyone bad i walked over and opened it. "hello" i greeted and i say a very sexy looking Natasha in a maid outfit, standing there in a very cute manner. "i came to greet master" she said, is she for real. "mm...come in i don't think it's a good idea for people to see you wearing that" i said and moved to let her in. i closed the door ad turned to see her standing there with a seductive smile on her face. "so why are you here" i asked i really couldn't help but stare at the outfit, it wasn't as reviling as Sara maid outfit but it did look good on her. "as i said i came to greet you master, would you like me to cook you some food" she asked. "mm...sure" i said i was very suspicious of her. without a word she walked to the kitchen area of the room and began cooking. maybe she was just going to cook and nothing else, oh how i was wrong. "it's quite hot in here" she stated and i didn't even get to say anything when she undid the front of her outfit and showed a lot of her cleavage to me. i turned away in order not to stare. "is something wrong your face is all red" she said and pulled my face towards her. now I'm sitting on the bed right now so when she bent over slightly i got the full view of her assets. "no there's nothing wrong" i said franticly and turned away from her, if Sara saw this i would be dead. "alright" she said and turned back to the cooking, she is up to something i just know it. before long she was done and served me and full plate of rice and chicken curry. i really like chicken by the way. "looks great...you not going to have anything" i asked. "it's alright" she said and like on cue her stomach growled. "your mouth says no but your stomach say yes" i said and gestured her to sit down. i wasn't going to let the girl starve even is I'm suspicious of her. "oh but there's only one fork" she said. "it's alright i can feed you if you want" i replied i don't see any harm in it i feed Sara all the time and she likes it. "your too kind master" she said and I'm sure she planned for this or it was just amazing coincidence. i took a piece of food and placed my hand under it so it wouldn't fall. "ok say AAHH" i instructed and aimed the food towards her mouth. she excepted the food and moaned with pleaser, was it really that good. i took the next bite and i have to admit it was amazing, how did she get it to taste so good. "ok i have to ask why does it taste so good" i asked and saw the smirk appear on her lips. "oh i can tell you" she said and stood up from her seat and walked beside me. "but then i will have to make sure you to don't tell other people" she whispered and gripped the collar of my shirt. the next thing i knew i was thrown on to the bed, I really wanted to finish that curry. "what are you doing" i asked. "serving you" she said and crawled on top of me pinning me to the bed. "i don't think i hired you for these kinds of services" i said trying to find a way out. if you people are saying screw it take her now, well you people have never seen an angry blue haired girl before. "this is a reward for being such a kind master" she purred and inched closer to me. just as she was about an inch away from me the door knocked. "i need to get that" i said but she refused to let me up. "Blaze you in there" it was Sara's voice, shit I'm bead. "I'm coming in" she said and then proceeded to open the door. "oh wa...HHMMPH" i tried to say but Natasha planted a kiss on me as Sara opened the door. i have to say this is the first time i say Sara give out a shock expression. "huh?" was all she could say as Natasha got off of me. "looks like my fun for today is over" she said and walked past a shocked Sara. "Blaze" Sara said as her eye looked at me, i could honestly say if i didn't already know what fire in someone's eyes looked like i would be scared right now. "wait she...i didn't mean to...it wasn't my fault" i said trying to get my brain to come up with an excuse to save my ass. "so it was true when my prince was having an affair" she stated darkly. "what no she was just cooking some food and then this happened" i said great jump explaining it. in her hands a blue spear materialised, yup I'm dead. "i think i need to punish you" she said and started taking a few steps towards me. damn it i need to get out of here "mm...WHAT THE HELL IS THAT" i yelled and pointed behind her. to my surprise it worked, i took my advantage and dived out the conveniently opened window and in to a bush. i looked up to see her jump after me without hesitation, i have to admit she looks sexy when she is angry fuck this is not the time for this. i got up and started running for my life and following all five rules of dodge ball. i dived to the left to dodge her spear. i ducked under a swing from her. i dipped under her lung and started running in the other direction. i dived into the next hallway to try and make her lose sight of me. and finally i dodged another spear, and on a side note i would be great at dodge ball just saying. if any of you say i said dodge twice then you my friend have never experienced a real dodge ball game. "has anyone ever told you your sexy when you're angry" i complimented while ducking under another swipe. "save the compliments for when i catch you" she growled, she didn't even she if she really is going to kill me. well that's how it happened and now we rejoin my attempts to run away from this crazy girl.

**Soul POV:**

i was wondering down the halls of the Is academy not really doing anything when a very scared Ghost ran past me and then a angry blue blur ran past me. "what did you do now" i thought to myself as i continued my stroll through the halls. as i walked i couldn't help but think about the final exam the other two will be having, i might as well watch to see what i will have to do. so i found myself in the canteen again. "i wonder if what they have for food today" i thought and didn't realise that someone was in front of me. "ouch" i groaned as i picked myself up. i looked up to see the girl i bumped into but she wasn't alone. "sorry" i apologised which was right i didn't look where i was going. "what's a guy doing here" one of her friends asked. i looked over to see a huge group of girls and what looked like a teacher with them. "I'm going to this school next year" i said i don't know why i said it i just did. "what" the group exclaimed. "what's with this huge group anyway" i asked looking at the teacher in the group. "this is for student's that have already been excepted in to the school" she explained. "how are you going to this school" the girl who i knocked over asked. "well i can pilot an Is" i said and lifted up my wolf clawed hand. "is this your Is" the teacher asked. "yup, metalgarurumon" i said quite proudly if i might add. "you don't look so tough" the girl stated. "well believe what you want" i said walking past the group and on to lunch. i didn't even get three feet when i was stopped. "what's your name" she asked. "the names Jason, yours?" i asked in return. "Amy looks like you have a rival for next year" she said and pointed a finger at me. "yea when you get an IS we can see who has the better skill" i said and walked off this time i got to go and get my food. i looked over to see the group leaving and I'm sure i saw the one at the back wink at me, must be my imagination or something. "Soul" i heard a voice from behind me. i turned to see Ghost holding Sara, why does he look like he went through the gates of hell...again. we sat down in a seat and Ghost explained what happened well only part of it i think Sara did something that no one should hear. "so why did you punish him" i asked. "he should know that no one should cheat on their girlfriend" Sara stated. "it wasn't my fault" Ghost whined in protest. "well next thing for you to worry about is your final exam" Sara informed him and i saw him hit his head on the table, really hard i might add. "so did Phantom tell you about him reaching 2nd shift" i asked. "no! when did it happen" Ghost asked. "during the fight with that second year" i replied. "what's it look like" he asked. "a human shaped T-Rex" some stated. we all turned to see Phantom standing there. "I'm going to take a guess and say the arm guard is your IS" Ghost asked and he nodded in response. "you're the last one" Phantom stated and i watch Ghost face fall, he must be depressed that he hasn't reach 2nd shift yet. "Ghost you know yours will be the strongest out of all of us" i said trying to reassure him, and it was true he was the strongest rider. "Jason i heard you ran in to the group of new student's" Sara asked. "yea, i think one of them hates men" i said. "really what did you do" Ghost asked, he already thinks it's my fault. "i bumped in to her and then i had to explain about me being an IS pilot" i explained. "well i think it's time for us to go to bed, we have the exam tomorrow" Phantom stated and we all left for a good night sleep, well they did i just went to sleep thinking about what will happen in my first year of this school

**Ghost POV:**

after i wonderful night sleep, well i didn't get to sleep because Sara snuck in to the room and well i had to keep her happy while not making too much noise. now with that over me and Phantom are now sitting in our seats waiting for the teacher to let us began the written exam, I'm sure i can see Soul outside writing something on the wall with his claw, but if i look i well be kill by the demon instructor. hmm what do you know. speak of the devil and she shall appear. the teacher walked in with her normal frowning face, i wonder if it is stick like that. "alright, you have four hours to complete the exam, answer all of the questions in all four parts" she barked. "now began" she stated and on the board behind her a timer popped up, i don't even need two hours for this thing. time skip two hours later. "well looks like i was right" i thought as i had finished the exam ten minutes ago and was sitting in my seat twirling a pencil in my hands, i am very tempted to start drawing on my desk with my firry finger. i glanced over at Phantom it looks like he just finished and was now building a tower of pens, damn i wish i thought of that. let's just say this has to be the longest two hours of my life, i mean come on you should be allowed to leave when you finished the exam. why do i get the feeling someone is glaring at me, oh yes there is someone. in the corner of the room and the teacher from hell who is supervising the test and I'm sure she is loving the fact i have to sit here board out of my mind.

"thank god it's over" i exclaimed. it was after the exam and our little group was sitting in the canteen waiting to be called for the practical exam, the people with personal IS's have to be graded in a different way than everyone else. "well you didn't need to finish that fast" Charlotte stated. "well if i didn't i couldn't look at you for the rest of the time" i replied, man she looks cute when she blushes. "Sara going to be angry if you flirt with other girls" Houki warned. "nope in her own words, she like Charlotte, isn't that right" i said looking over at her, she is really easy to tease. "well that is true but you should be more faithful towards her" Charlotte sculled me. "oh come on" i said and throw my head back in annoyance. "at least your not Phantom" Soul said when did he get here. "wait Soul what were you right outside the room" i asked. "damn it you didn't read it" he said must be something important. "what did you right" i asked. "i wrote bring extra pens" he stated. "you knew we would finish faster didn't you" i yelled and tried to hit on the head, damn he is really fast. "at least i remembered the pens" Phantom stated happily. "shut up" i yelled and slummed in to my chair. "all first year students with personal IS's report to the second arena" an announcement came over the speakers. we all got up and walked out of the canteen, why is Houki looking panicked all of a sudden.

we all arrived out in the second arena, me and Phantom were standing there in our rider clothes while the rest were in the Is skin suit things. "i wonder what those things are" i wonder out loud and i looked and five sheets that seemed to be covering something. "don't know" Charlotte replied while shrugging her shoulders, damn she looks good in that suit. "Ghost stop staring" Phantom commented, what is wrong with him this is great. i took notice at how Charlotte is turning red at the moment. "now that your all here we shall began your practical exam" the teacher said over the arenas speakers. i looked over at the sheets to see them pulled off reviling what looks like five of the rouge IS that attacked the school. "we have created five of the black IS or now know as the golem, your test is to defeat all of them using team work, you will be graded on how much energy you lose and how powerful your attacks are" she ordered. "you have ten minutes to plan" she said as a screen appeared on the far wall of the arena and started the countdown. "alright, Cecilia, Laura and Charlotte take positions around the arena you will be acting as support to watch are backs. Houki, Rin and i will be attacking a single target each while Phantom takes on the other two" i ordered and saw the surprise on the girls faces when i started giving orders. "just listen to him and we can't fail" Phantom stated. "let's get in to position" i yelled and activated my IS. i looked over at Phantom who seemed to be holding his IS. "WARGREYMON!" he roared as he was enveloped in a blue flame. a second later he was standing there in his new IS. "_**let's do this**_" he stated. "_you know your voice is way deeper now_" i giggled. the girls all took up their position and the timer hit Zero. the golems came to life and looked at us. "_snipe them_" i laughed and watched as three of them got hit my two sniper bullets and a large heavy bullet. the other two came flying at us but Phantom intercepted them and kicked them away so he could have his own fun with them. i took out my scythe and the girls did the same with their own weapons. the three that were shit flew out of the smoke that was created, they all had the same idea of trying to punch us out of this fight. i meet my golem head on blocking his fist with the blunt side of my scythe and pin kicking it away. i looked to see Houki using both of her swords to block the fist, she was slowly being pushed back and her IS was digging in to the ground. Rin wasn't much better as she was being pushed back as well but at least she was charging up her shoulder canon. i wasn't able to help them as my golem came back with a vengeance. i had to dive to avoid being hit by a barrage of lasers. it came at me with another punch. this time i used my scythe as a poll and was able to spin around and kick the machine in the face. even if it was a robot it still looked groggy enough for me to attack, i was wrong. lifting my scythe i intended to tack his arm as my trophy but no he side stepped and throw a punch which connected to my face and sent me in to the wall. my shields didn't take damage but it did hurt. getting out of the wall i flew towards him and didn't even take notice of his fist as i stabbed my scythe in to his side and back out again. "i need some help" Rin said over the open com systems. i looked over to see Rin blocking repeated punches, she was given no chance to attack, i was going to help but luckily a certain French girl heard the cry for help. even if she doesn't excel in using a sniper rifle she is damn good with it. one shot was all it needed and it shot right through its arm and out the other side. knocking it off balance Rin was given the chance to strike and give it an impressive wound being flying away. "_Laura help Houki till i call you_" i cackled and ran back to my own enemy. the reason was that Houki was blocking the punches but i could see it charging up its lasers for a blast in close courters. i spun to the left to avoid another laser blast and blocking a punch with my scythe i throw my own firry fist at the golems face connecting and taking out a huge chunk of its face. i glance over to see what Phantom was doing and sweet dropped by the sight of it. he was playing around with them. using his clawed gauntlets he blocked both of the IS's at the same time and jump kicked them for the hell of it. "_**demon killer!**_" i heard him roar and just as i was thinking about something to do with devil may cry he throw his hands up and sliced down creating a large blue flaming X that shot forward and connected with one of the golems. i looked over to see a heavily damaged golem getting up, even if it was that damaged it could still fight, looks like we need to destroy these things completely to end this thing. i wasn't concentrating on my own fight as a laser hit me in the chest and sent me in to the wall again. "_now that was cheap_" i laughed and jumped forward slicing in to tit's arm with my scythe and shooting it in the face with my shotgun. sense i was close enough a kicked my feet forward and back flipped away from the golem cackling like a mad man. "_Laura now_" i order and watched as three heavy shots connected with the golem and sent it to the ground. "Blaze it's still moving be careful" Laura warned, i didn't think she cared. i took a look at Houki and her golem, she wasn't doing to bad now as Cecilia was helping her by shooting the punches she couldn't see coming while she hacked away at the thing. "blaze what now" Rin asked. "_keep it up_ _Phantom should be done soon and we can finish this off_" i replied with a giggle, I'm sure she doesn't like that i giggle at everything but i can't help how crazy i am. i ducked to the left to avoid being punched in to the wall for a third time and sliced at the golems arm, this time i did get my prize and more because in a split second the severed arm exploded. "_I'm going to feel that in the morning_" i giggled and got right back in to the fight. i took a look at everyone's shields energy, not to bad, Houki and Rin where down by 100 points and me and Phantom still had full, i didn't count the other girls because they weren't in the fight. i spin kicked the Is again taking some of its chest armour and a lot of wires with it. "_**demon killer!**_" i heard the same attack and looked to see Phantom slicing one of the golems in two and watching it explode like a firework, i couldn't help but let out a whistle as the colours, i mean come on it exploded in red and green flames. he now only had one more to tack care of. i turned back to my own golem who was having trouble standing for two reasons. one i did stab in to its legs a couple of time and two Charlotte was really going to town on it, do you think she is enjoying it nah she's too nice. "_Charlotte leave some of it for me_" i laughed. "sorry, got i bit too excited there" she replied, i knew it. i lunged forward scythe ready and just as i was about to slice it in half "WHAM" i got hit by another golem, no it didn't punch me Phantom throw it in my direction. "_** sorry my bad**_" i apologised but with that kind of voice i could tell he enjoyed watching me and the golem fly in to the wall. "_take your golem back_" i cackled gripping the golem by its neck i spun around and throw it back at him, he did catch it and slammed it in to the ground. "_**touch downnnnnnnnnnnn**_" he roared, he is having too much fun, that should be illegal in exams. i didn't have time to continue on my thoughts as my own golem came back and it was looking for blood, more importantly mine. using my scythe to block a fist i level my shotgun at its chest and fired two shots before kicking it away and letting Charlotte enjoy herself some more. i looked at Houki how had a worried expression on her face, i don't see why she and Cecilia were doing well against the golem. i looked see Rin hacking at her own golem while Laure kept it from running away and thinking of a plan. i then turned to see Phantom stabbing his blades in to his last golem and lifting it up. i was thinking he was going to rip it in two but he jumped and kicked it with both of his feet sending it in to the wall and embedding a good golem looking dent in to the arena, i have to saw it looks good. i turned again to see my own golem charging at me for the final blow because the wounds Charlotte were inflicting on it were taking its toll on the machine, even if it wasn't alive i felt sorry leaving it to Charlotte. not to self never get Charlotte angry while she is holding a fully loaded rifle. i charge forward as well levelling my scythe with both hands, i really wanted to be the one to kill this thing. with one final strike we landing at opposite side of the arena. i stood up and looked to see half of its body slide off of it and explode in a glorious ball of green and red fire. "_well that was fun_" i giggled. "it isn't over yet, go help Ichika i will help cover Rin" Charlotte stated, when did she take over commend i call mutiny. i wouldn't saw it out loud or that sexy French girl will shot a loads of bullets in to my brain. i looked at my new target and lunged forward flying past Phantom and knocking the golem in to the wall like i hit a ball out of the park in baseball. "_**hay you got your own fight**_" Phantom roared. "_ sorry but i got orders from the French commander_" i giggled and looked to see Charlotte's face blush. "_** let's just finish this we still got that surprise for the school to practice for**_" Phantom stated and that reminded me of what is happening tomorrow. "_Phantom shut up, it's a surprise_" i giggled and we took are lung at the golem, who in fact was just getting up. jumping to the left i flew past its right side and sliced it across the stomach, i felt proud when i watched Phantom stab his own blades in to its wound. team work at its best. i had to dive to the right as it started shooting at me, the shots were really badly aimed must be getting desperate well if robots can get to that point i mean. as i dodged i could see Phantom behind it, this was going to be good. stabbing both of his claws in to its chest he lifted it up. wow that was a lot of sparks coming out of the dam thing. this humanoid dinosaur does not know the meaning of holding back. with a huge rip the golem become two and exploded with a mighty red and green flame. "_** well that takes care of take**_" Phantom chuckled as he dusted off his hands. we both looked to see the girls taking on the other two golems. "_you guys need some help_" i asked over the com system. "no we should be good" Cecilia replied and i saw the look on her face as she unloaded another sniper round in to one of the golems. note to self Cecilia might be a secret sadist, need to check that one out. the first golem didn't last long as Houki hacked away at it and Rin came in and kicked it away as it exploded, i think the teacher put in the feature to try and take as much shield energy away from us when we defeated the golems. i looked at the last golem and before it could be taken down "SMASH" was all i heard as the protective barrier around the arena smashed and the glass like shield came down on us, we didn't need to worry as our shields deflected the glass but we all were wondering what's going on and one of us had disappeared on us.


	2. Chapter 2

"what the hell" Charlotte yelled as we all recovered from the barrier shattering. i stood and looked to see at least twenty IS's hovering above us. "_well that was unexpected_" i giggled and readied myself for i fight. "**_who are you_**" Phantom roared yup these guys just pissed him off. "so you two are the two males IS pilot's I'm not impressed" on for the unknown IS's stated. "we should just kill you know it will make the world such a better place" another remarked. "_then stop flying and attack_" i ordered, these girls are starting to piss me off. "Blaze we should retreat and let the teachers handle this" Cecilia advised. "**_these guys have the whole school surrounded, we have to fight_**" Phantom declared, is that Is getting to his head he seems more on the ball than usual. "**_AAAWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOO_**" i heard a familiar howl, now this party just got started. before any of those unknown IS's new it "**_howling wolf spike_**" yup he just ended them. a barrage of missiles were fired from an unknown location and collided with the unknown IS's. they did pull back and fly away but it was enough for us to see who just acted like a badass. "_Soul you took you time_" i called and the girls seemed confused at this till a huge metal wolf like IS jumped in to the arena. "**_i can't do everything you know_**" he howled. "all student report to the main building" an announcement came from over the speakers in the arena. "_let's go_" i called and we all flew out of the arena. flying out we could see that the school had an army of enemy IS's in front of it. "_what's going on_" i wondered out loud. "the school is being attacked, we have called for military support but it will take time for them to get here" a voice explained through are com system. "what do we do" Laura asked and she didn't even get a reply as a dooming female voice came from the centre of the army. "by orders of Phantom task all personal IS holders are to hand over the cores of their IS's or we will destroy the school" she demanded. "_hay Phantom i didn't know you had a grudge against the school_" i laughed and earned glares from the girls and laughs from Phantom and Soul. "**_let's just end this_**" Phantom roared. "**_i will keep the school covered and hit any Is that get by_**" Soul howled and staked away. "_well then Phantom it's just like old time_" i giggled and we started flying towards the army only to be stopped by some very angry and upset girls. "what do you two think you are doing" Rin yelled. "_taking on an army of IS's_" i replied nonchalantly. "you're going to get yourselves killed" Cecilia stated angrily. "**_ it's we fight or we give up. i for one don't back down from a fight_**" Phantom stated, man he looks so intimating with that dinosaur helmet on. "let us help" Charlotte asked, at least she has some sense. "_the best thing for you guys to do is help Soul and support us_" i explained, i feel like they will attack even if i tell them not to. "just don't die" Charlotte stated and they flew off. "**_you ready_**" Phantom asked as he clashed his blades together and blue sparks flew off of them. "_you think I'm not_" i questioned and drew my scythe and slashed the ground with it. we walked forward and gained the attention of the enemy IS's. "is this what they send to defend this pitiful school" one of them laughed. "this isn't going to be any fun killing these two" another declared and they all erupted in laughter. "**_they seem to underestimate us_**" Phantom stated. "_well they won't for long_" i giggled and took out my shotgun aiming for the closet target. i shot off two bullets that erupted into giant red fire balls. my shots connected with the two enemies that were too busy laughing to notice. "they seem to want to die fast" what i think there leader questioned as three IS's flew and attacked us. bringing my scythe up i blocked what looks like a heavily customised version of a second generation mass produced IS, i can't remember the name right now but it doesn't matter it will be a barbecue soon enough. another of the customised IS's came up and started shooting at me, i didn't pay attention to her cause i wanted to take care of this one first. shifting my stance i brought up the end of my scythe taking her by surprise and smashing her in the face, denting the mask she was wearing quite a lot now it looks painful to wear that thing. "_and you said i was pitiful_" i cackled and charge at the downed enemy while still taking bullets from the other one. "_time to do some reaping_" i cackled as i reached the down enemy. i brought up my scythe and slashed down at her, she brought up her arm to block but i put enough hell fire in to my scythe to cut straight through her armour and shields. "AAAHHH" she screamed as half her arm slid off after my amazing cut. "did he just cut her arm off" one of the other Is pilots asked, they weren't in the fight but they were watching. "how dare you hurt her" the other girl screamed and charged at me with a sword. "_at least wait till i kill her_" i laughed and blocked her sword with the blunt side of my scythe. i jumped up and kicked the girl away and performing a back flip while i was at it. "_now where was i_" i giggled insanely as i stalked towards the girl who was clutching what was left of her forearm. "_your soul has been tainted with sin, i will be the one delivering you to hell_" i giggled and raised my scythe up. "is this kid going to kill her" one of the girls in the army of IS asked out loud. i didn't even think twice and brought my scythe down on her painfully slicing her in two. "_that was fun_" i laughed and turned back to the other girl. "_so who's next_" i cackled out of curiosity i looked to see Phantom having fun with three other IS's.

**Phantom POV:**

Ghost had just sliced one of the enemy in two, i think they are shocked that a high school kid would do such a thing and do it quite easily. i had to dive to the left to avoid being shot by a rocket launcher. "**_so who wants' to die first_**" i growled and took a stance with my claws pointed at the three girls. "you think you can kill us, how humours that a male thinks he can beat a girl" one of them laughed. i didn't respond and charge forward one claw reeled back ready to kill. i think i might have taken this girl by surprise because she just barely avoided the killing strike and only got her leg armour stabbed as she dived away. "what a rude little boy, maybe i should teach you some manners" she growled and charge at me with what looks like a huge battle axe. i didn't even think i moving and shot out my left hand. my claws caught the axe easily and with a quick twist shattered the weapon before her eyes. "**_so what was that about teaching me a lesson_**" i roared and shot out my other hand stabbed in to her left arm and sending her flying towards the other girls. "**_Soul now_**" i commanded and watched as a barrage of missiles came down on the three of them. when the smoke cleared the three where still standing well two of them sense one was on the ground but they were trapped by ice. "**_demon killer_**" i roared and sliced the air in front of me creating the familiar blue flaming X that shot at the three of them. i don't think i hit any of them dead on but i did graze them and the one on the ground seems to be clutching her chest. "what are these two" i heard one of the other girls who hadn't joined the fight yet ask. "**_i think it's about time i killed you three_**" i stated darkly. i could see the fear in their eye as i walked closer with my new appearance i think i look like a monster out of someone's nightmares. the two that were standing were able to release themselves and fly back as i came closer to them. i looked at the girl on the ground under my mask i was smirking, well if i could i don't think i can when i have no muscles or skin on that matter. i reared back one of my claws and said "**_say hi to the devil for me_**" and sent my claw on a one way trip to her heart. blood splattered everywhere as i retracted my claw from the no dead corpse. "**_ so who else wants a ticket to hell_**" i roared and ran at the other two.

**Ghost POV:**

well Phantom knows how to put on a show but i can't say anything right now because three more pilot's came flying in to take me down. "_oh my which one will i dance with first_" i laughed and watched as there faces should the signs of confusion. i used their confusion to charge at the nearest girl. "_will you be my partner for our dance of death_" i cackled insanely, i think i am generally insane at this moment. she didn't respond but i could see her eyes under her mask and she was most likely going to have a heart attack before i get to kill her. shifting my stance i was able to drive my fist in to her stomach and send her back a good couple meters, i didn't even get to admire my handy work as two of the other pilots attacked. "_now now girls i will dance with each of you soon enough_" i cackled and jumped up kicking both of them away and sending me in the direction of the one i punched. "_sorry but this song is finished_" i laughed and brought out my shotgun and aimed for her face. "NNOOOOOO" someone screamed and ruby tackled me away from her. "_and it was just getting good_" i giggled and brought my feet to my chest, kicking out i sent her a good twenty meters away from me while i had to hover to regain my balance. "who is this guy" the girl i just kicked away asked. "_sorry but i don't give my name out to dead people_" i cackled she looked confused and then shocked as i shot her in the stomach and head, on a side not her shield did not hold out and a few of my shots entered her chest and out the other side. she dropped to her knees bleeding from her wound. "_i did want to finish my dance with the other girl but i guess i can make an exception this time_" i said levelling my shotgun to her head. i shot off one last shot and took her head from her shoulders. "_mmmmm brainssssssssss_" i groaned out for my own amusement. "i thought our leader was sick" one of the other girls that i didn't even get to fight yet stated. "_now where was i, oh yes you_" i said and started stalking towards her like a hungry predator who just found its next meal. bring out my shotgun its blade started to extend out as i got closer to her, she did try to crawl away but i was already close enough to her. gripping the back of her neck i lifted her up and pointed her away from me. "_please don't take this the hard way but you're a really bad dancer_" i laughed and stabbed my shotgun blade in to her chest and out the other side, she tried to say something but the blood coming out of her mouth stopped her. "_I'm sorry what did you say_" i said and brought the corpse to my ear. "_oh ok, she wants' to tell you it's time to die_" i cackled and tossed the dead weight away from me and turned to look at my next opponent. i could see that they were trying to act brave but they weren't doing very well. "S help us" one of them screamed. "fine, all of you attack" a female voice ordered and all of the Is units attacked the school, lucky we have a support gunner waiting for them. "**_howling wolf spike!_**" are little wolf howled and next thing these attackers new they were dodging ice missiles. "_he is having way to much fun_" i cackled and jumped back in time to parry a sword with my scythe. i couldn't think anymore, all of the enemy IS's have joined in on the fight. i was blocking left and right and slashing whenever i had a chance to but it really didn't happen much. i stole a glance at Phantom who was handling himself quite well, well sense he is a freaking dinosaur you would think he was going to snap and rampage through them all but he was keeping cool...unlike me. i was being forced back by the sheer number of IS's attacking me. "_ladies please there is enough of me to go around_" i cackled and used the confusion of the enemy in front of me to cut her down. they really don't know how to handle a man do they. with their breath confusion over they resumed their attack. "_Soul little help here_" i cackled. "**_you got it_**" he howled in reply, he knew if i didn't get some help i was going down hard. a few seconds later a barrage of missiles hit my area. i rolled backwards and avoided being hit by the on slot of explosives. "_help Phantom_" i laughed. "**_sure, oh your girlfriend is here looking for you_**" he howled, i think he is getting to used to that Is. "Blaze what are you doing" Sara screamed in to her mic. "_sorry can you scream a little louder i don't think i head you_" i giggled. "this isn't the time for jokes, i have moved all of the third, fourth and second years with personal IS's in front of the academy we can help you" she stated. "_don't bring them in to this fight, i don't want them killing if they don't have to_" i giggled and hand to stop to dive away from a missile and block three enemies with swords. "_I'm getting annoyed here_" i growled.

**Phantom POV:**

they were attack both of us with a whole army, and we were holding them back. "_I'm getting annoyed here_" Ghost growled. this was not good. "**_Soul, Ghost is getting pissed down here_**" i stated when i opened a private com link between me and him. "**_well shit_**" Soul replied he knew what it meant if a rider was getting angry. "**_we need to get this over wish_**" i stated and punched a enemy in the chest, going right through her chest i might add. "**_well we could ask the enemy to leave_**" Soul suggested while i tossed the body at another one of them. "**_this is not going good_**" i commented as i looked to see some of the enemy flying over head and heading for the school. they weren't getting far but Soul couldn't keeping firing like that and give us support at the same time, he was just one wolf. as i watched them fly i heard the sound of a gun being clicked, looking over i saw another customised IS aiming a rocket launcher at me. "**_ oh shit_**" i thought as the rocket fired and exploded around me. "no one can survive that" the pilot commented with a smug look on her face. "**_ i can't die that easily_**" i roared as the smoke cleared reviling me holding a huge hexagon shaped shield in front of me. if you where to look you could see that it was in fact my wings being held together, i didn't even know i could use them like this. separating my shield i put them back to where they belonged if i didn't i wouldn't be able to fly. "seems like you want to extend you torture" the pilot growled and took aim with her rocket launcher again. i didn't give her a chance this time and charge forward claws ready to slice her in four. i would have succeeded if she hadn't used her weapon as a shield and i sliced though it instead. she took my moment f surprise as a chance to punch me in the face and kick me in the side, i did stagger back but i wasn't thrown away. "**_now i really am going to kill you_**" i growled and reeled my claws back "**_demon killer_**" i roared and slashed the air in front of me. the usual X that appeared shot forward and sliced right through her weakened IS. it was quite a sight seeing her fall in to bits but this isn't the time to enjoy killing people i have a job to do.

**Soul POV:**

i was standing on top of the main building firing everything i got at the army of unknown IS's. "RATATATATATATATATATA" that was the sound that my machine gun made when a unknown IS got past my fellow riders. "**_AAWWWWOOOOOOOO_**" i howled as i covered the sky with my bullets, i really like this gun. "Jason to the left" Laura called. she and Cecilia were helping out but there IS's weren't built to kill like the riders were. i turned to see a few IS's flying towards the dorms, i couldn't let them get there most of the student's were hiding there. i turned my whole body to face them and howled "**_howling wolf spike_**" to fire of my barrage of ice missiles, i have to say those missiles were better than i thought. at the missiles struck the targets i couldn't even get a chance to see if i had knocked them out cause in front of me were even more of those damn customised IS's. "**_Laura if any of those IS's get up you shot to kill_**" i howled and returned to firing my machine gun. "Jason I'm here to help" Charlotte called flying up to me. "**_head to the canteen and keep it covered, i can't keep an eye on it from here. howl if you need me_**" i ordered, i know i said howl but come on I look like wolf. "i will" she replied and flew off, i could see some other personal IS users following her. i continued to firing not noticing someone coming up behind me. "**_god damn it, they never give up_**" i growled and fired off a few missiles out of frustration. if it wasn't for my wolf like hearing i wouldn't have heard someone land behind me. i turned to see Houki, where the hell has she been this whole time. "**_Houki we need your help to cover the dorms_**" i ordered and turned to fire at the oncoming enemy. "i think it's time for you to leave" she stated, what is she talking about. "**_i don't what you're talking WOW_**" i howled as i turned in time to block a sword aim to slice me in two. "you and your friend and taken Ichika away from me and i am here to take him back" she growled and put more pressure on her sword. this was bad i couldn't cover anyone while trying to defend myself against Houki. "**_whatever you got against me and Ghost can be sorted out after we survive this_**" i growled and brought my claw around only to be blocked by another sword. even if i was getting attacked i stole a glance and saw everything had turned horrible very fast. Charlotte and the IS's that followed her where easily being over whelmed. Laura, Cecilia and Rin were defending the dorms and evacuating the students to a safer location while fending off more of them. if it wasn't for Houki we would be ok. with me and her at stale mate, i glanced at the one thing i really needed to be worried about. Ghost he was getting even more angry, his flames were even began to pulse black. he wasn't going to last long. just as i was thinking of knocking Houki out when her sword broke away from my hand and slammed in to my face. i wasn't knocked over but i did stagger back a few feat. regaining my focus i was able to slide to the left and avoid being sliced in two. wow that whole she made is just huge. she isn't going to listen i have to get to Ghost if he gets any angrier no one will survive it. "**_metal wolf claw_**" i howled and the roof we were standing on got covered in ice, damn she didn't get stuck in it. with ice under my feat i was able to skate towards he as she had to hover above the ice so she wouldn't slip. reeling my claw back i intended to stab in to her defensive barrier and freeze her IS, but she was one good swordsmen. or is it swordswomen. she blocked my claw and slashed at me with her other sword, damn that hurts. jumping back to avoid getting a worse hit. Houki seemed to be determined to take me out, i can't let that happen Ghost will kill everyone if me and Phantom can't fight. back flipping away from another of Houki's killer strikes i was able to kick her in the face, it was quite hard if she didn't have that shield i think her neck would be broken. using my claw and machine gun to block her sword i skated around her and kicked her to the ground, this fight was not going to go easy.

**Ghost POV:**

damn it what the hell is wrong with Houki. "_this is not going well_" i growled and was forced to kick the enemy i was with away from me in order to shot another who was about to tackle me to the ground. if i get tackled i will be swarmed to easily, not like there is already fifty or so enemy IS's trying to kill me or anything. putting my shotgun away i grabbed the other end of my scythe and blocked a butcher knife. sticking the blade end in to the ground i used it as a pivot and kicked the girl in the side and tore my scythe out of the ground and in to another's chest. i could feel my anger rising, if i didn't end this soon i was going to snap. "WE NEED SOME HELP HERE" i heard a familiar voice scream. thinking about it for a second i realised it was Charlotte. "_Charlotte where are you_" i demanded while cutting down another enemy. "at the canteen building without Jason's support we are getting over whelmed here" she explained in panicked tone, i also heard lots of shooting and some cries of pain. "_Soul can you help them_" i roared, I'm going over the edge here. "**_sorry but Houki's gone crazy i can't help right now_**" he replied and i heard the swing of one of Houki's swords, what the hell is with her. all around me everything has gone the hell. the student's are being evacuated to the building further back. all of the personal IS's users are being over whelmed by the sheer number of enemy IS's. Phantom was fight tooth and nail to stop as many as he could from getting past, but he was getting distracted Houki attacking a fellow rider is not setting well with him. all of the people i now care about are being attacked and losing badly, and i was useless. i was angry. i was depressed. i was desperate for anything that could save them. a message came from my IS, this was it. "activate 2nd shift, warning not fully completed errors may occur" the message read, i didn't care. the flames on my head and hands began to pulse black, it was something that no rider should ever do but i didn't care i needed this power to save them all. gritting my teeth my now black flames began to burn anything that was close to me. i couldn't see anymore all i could see was black flames that covered me from the world. i could hear the screams of every enemy that got caught in my flames. i heard the orders of Phantom and Soul telling everyone to get out of here. i felt my power take over, i wasn't in control anymore. my flames died down and my vision went black the last thing i heard was Phantom yelling for any student to leave and get as far away from this place as possible. he was right i was gone the only thing that was left in my place was my rage. my sheer power over people's lives. and my hunger for vengeance.

**Soul POV:**

no we lost him. he gave in to his rage. i watched as the black flames enveloped him. i couldn't believe he got this angry. to think he would give up his own reasoning to defeat this enemy. "**_everyone get out of here!_**" Phantom roared as he grabbed any student that still had yet to evacuate and fly to the other side of the school. "**_it's over_**" i stated darkly. "don't ignore an enemy" Houki growled and attacked my from behind. i wasn't in the mood anymore. "**_you_**" i growled and grabbed hold of one of the swords that was swinging at me. "**_because of you, we have lost Ghost now on one is safe_**" i growled and snapped her sword in two. kicking her away i turned to see Ghost as his flames died down. he entered 2nd shift but it felt wrong, it was not supposed to feel like this. even from here i could feel the rage and anger he was giving off. they may be the enemy but i wouldn't like to throw them in to something so evil. as the flames died down Ghost was standing there in his now corrupted IS. it was completely black with some red crystal on the hands and shoulders. his shoulder pads jetted out like he had a giant spike coming out of his shoulder. his arm was only covered by a wrist guard and covered from his wrist to his elbow. his hands looked like a claw black with red finger nails. his chest was covered in the same black armour and had two rectangle shaped holes that glowed blood red. on his waist was a armour plate and went in between his thigh and on either side were two other plates. on the armour plate was a red symbol that looked like a snake. from his knee down wards was more of the black armour, his feet were covered and looked like black armoured claws. his helmet looked like a knight with four spikes coming out of it and made it look like it was made for flying. two on top and the other two came out of his cheeks and all of them pointed behind him. a full helmet covered his face and only left two eye holes to see. and i could see in to them, but i really didn't want to. they were flaming. those black flames where pulsing out of the place his eyes should be. one of the unknown IS stepped forward, i never thought i could see something so horrible. it didn't even take him a second to close in on the enemy and stab both of his claws in to her chest before ripping her and her IS in two. if the other girls weren't screaming in horror at what they just say i could have sworn he was laughing. but that was not a insane laugh, it was dark and evil filled with rage and pure angry. he was hungry and he was going to feast on their blood and screams of pain. "**_this is what you caused Houki, because of you Ghost is going to kill not only that Phantom task but everyone at the school_**" i growled and watched as moved at speed only i could see. with each punch and kick another girl either got impaled or lost a limb. as i watched i noticed Phantom fly up beside me. he looked at Houki and growled before turning to the carnage that Ghost was causing. "**_everyone has been evacuated and any support being sent will transport all of the student's to the main land_**" he stated. "**_good, we need to calm him down, and i don't think this Phantom task is going to leave without killing any of us_**" i replied. "**_they stay here it's their funeral_**" Phantom remarked and we started to plan are attack. "what has happened to you Ichika, you used to care for everyone now you only care for those two. i need to get you away from them" Houki thought to herself as she looked over to see what Blaze was doing. if i heard right she was going to be sick at how much gore he was causing but she held it in.

**Ghost POV:**

"where am i" i asked looking around all i could see was darkness. "_where do you think kid_" a demonic voice replied. i looked around to try and find the source of the voice, but nothing. "who are you" i asked out of irritation. "_now is that a way to speak to a friend_" the voice asked. "_right now your all alone and the first person you talk to, you get angry_" the voice continued. "show yourself" i demanded, i was getting sick of these games. "_alright kid_" the voice said and the whole area around me become very hot. i was having trouble breathing at the amount of pressure was surrounding me. "_so kid what do you have to say for yourself_" the voice said, but this time it was located behind me. i turned to see a sight i didn't think i would ever see. "rider?" i asked out of shock and confusion. "_who else do you know with a flaming head_" he replied. "Soul and Phantom" i stated. "_fuck you, now what do you have to say for yourself_" he asked again. "what are you talking about" i asked. "_don't you remember. the fight you gave in you let your rage out and now everything that is going to happen while you don't have control of yourself will be your fault_" he stated. that was when realisation hit me. "i couldn't have let go" i said in disbelief. "_well you did, would you like to see what we are doing right now_" he asked, even if he doesn't have a skin i could tell he was smirking at me. he waved a hand in the air and before i knew it a huge flaming circle appeared in front of us. the middle of the circle opened and it should what i was doing in the battle. the enemy was coming at me with everything they got. my body was black as night and dodged the attacks with ease before kicking the closest girl and knocking her out. i was glued to the screen. no matter how much i saw i was never going to set well with me, the brutality of my attacks were un heard of. "i need to stop myself" i stated to really myself. "_well you better think of a way because our brothers are coming in_" the rider stated and pointed to the edge of the screen. he was right Soul and Phantom were charging in ignoring the enemy IS's that tried to attack them. they were after me. i couldn't help but agree with them, if i wasn't stopped everything was going to be destroyed. "is there any way you can help me" i pleaded, it was bad enough to watch my brothers attack me but if they lost i was going to attack everyone else. "_i might have one idea_" he stated mysteriously and started walking away. "_well come on kid_" he said without even looking at me, did i really act like this when i become him.

**Soul POV:**

i can't believe we are doing this. me and Phantom are currently running towards Ghost not even giving a glance at all of the unknown IS's attacking us. it was Ghost we were after, if we didn't stop him soon the whole school would be in danger. jumping in to the air i glided over the huge horde that surrounded Ghost, he really wasn't having any trouble with them and he wasn't even using a weapon. "**_howling wolf spike_**" i howled when i was in range of Ghost. my missiles fired off and struck the ground around Ghost enveloping him in a cloud of dust. as the dust cleared i say what i knew would happen. Ghost was standing there glaring at me, the area around him was covered in ice and it looked like he wasn't even affected by it. "**_I'm doing this for you man_**" i howled and levelled my machine gun. "RATATATATATATATATA" that was all that was coming from my gun as countless bullets soured towards Ghost. to my surprise he was dodging all of them. when did he get so flexible. the way he moved was inhuman and he didn't even take a second before bending his knees and jumping at me. i was forced to stop my barrage of bullets and block his very powerful punch. next was a kick to the chest which sent me in to the air. recovering quickly i had enough time to block his next punch with my machine gun and delivered a strong hit with my claw. he may have staggered back but it didn't last long as he shot forward and kneed my in the face. he was fast before but this was just stupid. "**_Soul get down_**" i heard Phantom call. i didn't have time to think and dove to the ground and "**_terra force_**" Phantom roared as a huge ball of ire collided with Ghost and sent him back to earth. i looked to see Phantom flying towards me. "**_that phantom task have stopped attacking, i think they see Ghost as more of a threat now_**" Phantom informed me, i did sigh in relief the school was safe for now. are moment of peace was cut short as Ghost came back with a vengeance. i swift kick to Phantom's face sent him to the ground and made one hell of a crater. and before i knew it i had a clawed hand wrapped around my head. grabbing Ghost hand i tried to break free but it was useless as he flipped in the air with me in toe. whipping his arm around i was sent hurtling towards the ground. i was now in my very own crater, and face fist i might add really hurts. with my wolf like hearing i heard Ghost charging at me with the intent to finish me off with one punch. i rolled to the side but didn't realise that his fist was charged with some red energy. he hit the ground instead of me but the shock wave he emitted after the impact sent me out of the crater and in to a group of the enemy IS's. i struggled to stand up but i got to my feat. glancing around me i could see that they really hated me. "**_if you want to live i would get out of here_**" i ordered. "you think we would listen to a man, how obscured" one of them commented, i really didn't care as Ghost was on his way. i looked to see him stalking towards us but to my relief he was shoulder charged by Phantom. "**_Soul let's go_**" he roared and charged after the flying Ghost. my feet started to release ice as i took off and skated after him.

**Houki POV:**

what have i done. i watched as my former classmate Blaze utterly destroyed the group that was going to help me get Ichika back. now Ichika and has friend are fighting him, it just doesn't make sense any more. why does Ichika care for him more than he care for me. i was his childhood friend and yet he ignores my feelings and goes to them. i stared at the battle before me. Blaze was fighting both Ichika and Jason, his power was keeping both of them on their toes. i was giving the most advanced Is made and yet it couldn't hold a candle to what these three are dishing out at each other. "Houki, are you there" a voice came from my private com system. "Modaka what is it" i asked in a worried tone. "good your alright, we are coming in you can help us defeat those three" she stated, this was my chance if we could defeat all of them then Ichika would have to leave them and be with me. "when will you be here" i asked. "soon just be ready" she replied and cut the conversation there. i stood up from where i was kneeling and watched. "soon Ichika soon you will be back to who your supposed to be" i though happily to myself.

**Soul POV:**

this was not going well. both me and Phantom were fighting with Ghost, we were losing shield energy slowly but he looked like he hadn't even taken any damage. forced out of my thought i had to dodge a charge punch from Ghost. if that hit me i would either be thrown in to one of the school building and effectively level it to the ground or have a hole punch right through me, and to be honest i like my body the way it is. skating on the ice my feet was creating i was able to dodge my easily but it didn't even affect how Ghost was fighting. Phantom came in from behind him trying to take him by surprise but he spun around and axe kicked him away. with Phantom flying away i was left to defend myself till i could think of something to do. "**_metal wolf claw_**" i howled and skated forward, ice claw glowing behind me. i reached Ghost in no time and slashed his arm. my claw stopped glowing as i skidded to a stop to see what affect it had on him. i was quite relived to see his whole arm frozen. he turned to face me and before i knew it he lunged forward and struck me in the chest with his frozen arm. all of the air left my body as i flew backwards and as i looked at the fist that had hit me my eyes widened. the ice shattered and his arm didn't even have any damage on it. i hit the ground and my vision blurred for a second. i got up and saw Ghost was now defending himself from a barrage of rockets curtsy of the enemy IS. i had to be impressed they got some good hits on him but most of them were either deflected or he just punched them out of the air. Phantom rejoined the fight at this point and sent his demon killer attack at Ghost. Ghost was caught off guard by this attack as sent flying in to a wall. the small building he hit, i think it was a shop collapsed on to him. "**_Soul he won't stay down for long let's move_**" Phantom roared and we both made are way to the destroyed building, just like we thought Ghost shot out of the rubble and we continued are fight.

**Ghost POV:**

me and the rider were walking down a dark hallway, well that's i think it was it was too dark to see the damn walls half the time. "so what do i need to do" i asked. "_we need to get you back in control of your body and the only way to do that is for you to control your emotions_" the rider explained. "what so i got to meditate or something" i asked sarcastically. "_no but you do need to fight_" he stated simple. before i could ask any more questions and scenery changed and now i was standing in a huge room there was turned over tables and piles of rubble everywhere. "_we don't have a lot of time, so pick your weapon and we can start this_" the rider stated. i followed the voice to see that the rider was standing on top of a large pillar and around him were some sort of creatures and you would see in your nightmares. i was going to ask where to get the weapons but he most have knew what i have thinking a pointed the wall that was nearest me. i turned and saw that it was covered with all sorts of weapons ranging from modern guns to medieval swords. i all ready knew what weapons i wanted. walking over i located a sawn off double barrel shotgun. picking it up i lift up the holster as well and attached it to myself and holstered it to my back. beside it was a bandolier of shotgun rounds. swinging it over my shoulder i tightened it to my chest. next was my favourite melee weapon. i walked over and grabbed the old style scythe. it looked a little rusted but it should do. walking away from the wall i stood back facing the rider and his creatures. without warning they all lunged at me with fighting speed. diving to the left i avoided being sliced in three by a huge claw. i held my scythe in a reverse grip and charge at the creature and was just pulling its claw out of the ground. when i was close enough i spun around and sliced the creatures side and was also able to block an attack from another one of them. digging my heels in to the ground i found i was able to push the creature back and step to the side in time to avoid being crushed by a clawed foot. with my scythe in one hand i gripped my shotgun and spun under a swiping claw. finishing my spin i had my shotgun beside the demons head and "BANG" i shit my shotgun and the pellets of the buck shot connect with the creatures face. it roared in pain but it wasn't out of the fight just yet. jumping back wards i was able to avoid become another one of these creatures meals. shifting to the right i blocked a claw to the head with my scythe and fired my second shot in to the attacking creatures chest. in order to find time to reload i need to distract the creatures as best i could. charging at the one who i shot in the face i faked left and dived to the right, it fell for it and i was able to slice right through the creatures arm and server it. i throw my scythe at a creature that was in front of me and with my now free hand gripped two more shotgun shells and flicked the shotgun opened. i reloaded in time to jump and kick the creature in the chest, this action also caused my scythe to jolt free of the beats chest and hit the floor. rolling on the ground to avoid hurting myself i grabbed my scythe and charged at the creature again. as i got close to it i lifted my scythe and stabbed its leg, completely immobilizing it. with it distracted by the pain i levelled my shotgun at its head and shot both shells in to its face. it didn't even try and fight back as its body went limp and fell to the ground. i didn't have time to think i grabbed my scythe and dove to the right and avoided another killing blow. turning around i was greeted by three of the creatures all bearing their teeth at me. the one i killed dissolved in to dust. i felt weird as it disappeared, i felt like something was left off of my shoulders. i didn't get a chance to dwell on this thought as a claw shot forward and sent me in to the wall. hutting the wall i left a human shaped mark on it and coughed up some blood while i was at it. my instincts kicked in and i rolled to the left and saw one of the creatures embed his claw in to the wall. i reloaded my shotgun in time and fired at another that was charging at me. my aim was off but i did get a good hit on its chest and right knee. it didn't slow it down to much but it was enough for me to jump away and slash it across its wounded chest. it roared in pain as i steadied myself on my feet. recovering my strength i ran for cover as another creature attacked me. vaulting over the cover just in time to watch it explode as the creature charged through it like a raging bull. i readied my scythe and spun around stabbing the claw that was going to go right through my chest. with what strength i could put in to my arms i spun around and throw the beast in to a wall. taking this second to reload my shotgun and then avoid being killed i ran for the down creature. it wasn't down for long as i got close it jumped to its feet and blocked my scythe that was aimed for its head. my rusty scythe did crack a little but i didn't have time to change my attack so i put some more pressure on it and then levelled my shotgun. shooting both bullets in to its chest i was able to stagger it back and embed my scythe in to its head killing it instantly. digging my blade out of its head i trued in time to be hit in to a wall again. i didn't cough up blood this time but i did lose all of the air in my lungs. "now that hurt" i groaned and forced myself to stand. the creature i had killed disappeared much like the last one did but this time i felt some of my strength come back to me. it was lucky i got my energy back from it as i had more than enough now to dodge another killing blow. i stood up to see the creature rip his claw from the wall, these guys don't know how to hold back but i might be able to use that to my advantage. i holstered my shotgun and held my scythe in both hands. i waited for the charging creature to get closer. it was about two meters away from me when it swung its claw at me. i ducked under the attack and saw the creature lose its balance so i stabbed my scythe in to its side and tore it out, taking a lot of flesh with it. it roared in pain and attacked me again. i blocked and smashed its face with the un-bladed end of the scythe. I'm sure i heard its jaw crack but i didn't think about for too long as i flipped my scythe around and sliced it head clean off. as it started to disappear i was forced to black two of the other creatures at the same time. this fight was not going to end that easily as they started to work together to kill me.

**Soul POV:**

this was not going well. Ghost was fight at his peak while me and Phantom were starting to tire. skating away to avoid another of his charged punches i slipped behind Phantom who was holding up his shield ready for the shock wave when Ghost smashed his fist in to the ground. soon enough he did. Phantom dug his feet in to the ground and was still pushed back quite a distance. after the shock wave stopped i levelled my machine gun and fired at Ghost who was pulling his fist out of the ground. "**_we need might need some help_**" Phantom grunted as Ghost smashed his fist in to his shield. luckily he didn't have his fist charged this time but Phantom was still sent back a bit. "**_don't have to tell me_**" i stated and skated away from Phantom and came up to Soul from behind. he was to focused on Phantom to notice and i smashed his face with my claw sending him back in to the rubble that used to be a shop. "**_thanks_**" Phantom stated and we both turned our attention to the rising Ghost. Ghost reeled his hand back and both of them had red energy emitting from them. Phantom braced his shield for whatever he was going to do. i stepped behind Phantom, i didn't have shield that was made of some unbreakable metal. a second later Ghost thrust his hand forward and his glowing red hand shot a powerful energy blast at us. Phantom was being slowly pushed back i was trying to help by pushing the other way but it was useless. our feet gave way and we were throw towards the school. smashing in to the wall we fell to the ground. i quickly got up and looked to see if any of the personal IS users had been attack yet. to my relief they were staying back and letting us duke it out. Phantom got up and not a second later he charge forward hones level to drive right through Ghost. as Phantom ran in to Ghost i thought for sure one of them was going to be flying away. i looked to see Ghost had gripped on to Phantom's horns and was being slowly pushed back by the sheer strength Phantom had. Ghost then jump still holding on to the horns and kicked out with both of his feet nailing Phantom in the head and causing him to stagger back a bit. Ghost didn't waste time and pushed his advantage and axe kicked Phantom and sent him a few meters back. i had enough and skated forward firing my machine gun all the way. "**_howling wolf claw_**" i howled as i stopped firing and raised my clawed hand. i was already close enough to hit Ghost and did so. my claw sliced across his slide and sent him to the ground. i skated over to Phantom who was just getting up at this point. we both saw that Ghost had ice covering his left side and left thigh. it didn't last long as Ghost smashed it with his fist and then charged at us again. i didn't know why but i felt he was slower than before, it didn't really matter as his glowing red fist was slowly making its way towards us. rolling to the left i was able to avoid the attack but wasn't able to dodge the shock wave that followed. Phantom was better off as he had his shield in front of him but i was sent flying and in to another wall. i really hope we don't have to pay for damages. skating back in to the fight i noticed someone behind me. taking a glance i was surprised all of the girls were running behind me. their eyes were glowing with determination. "**_what are you doing_**" i called. "getting control of our friend" Cecilia replied her voice was filled with pride. "**_you know he will kill anyone that gets in his way right_**" i questioned hoping that they will listen and let us handle this. "sorry but if you think i will by and watch my boyfriend destroy the school you have another thing coming" Sara replied. wow her usual perky attitude is now replaced with this serious one, is she really Sara. "**_all right but don't do anything stupid_**" i warned and picked up my pace. Ghost was currently in some hand to hand combat with Phantom, they really can't find a weakness with each other defences. "WHAM" i might have spoke to soon. right now Phantom is flying towards a ruined wall and he lost half of one of his horns. "anyone with a gun start firing" Sara ordered, no wonder she is the student council president. "RATATATATATA" was the sound of my machine gun as i levelled it at Ghost. Charlotte and Cecilia were firing sniper bullets at him, must be a high calibre bullet as each shot staggered him back a bit. Rin and Laura had closed in on Ghost with Rin holding her huge ass swords and Laura using those energy blades from her wrists. i don't know why but Sara is holding back, her face may be calm but her eyes she worry. "**_Sara if you want him back you need to attack with everything you got_**" i howled over my machine gun fire. "i...i know, Charlotte help Ichika" she ordered. Ghost was now dodging swipes from two angry women while taking the full force of our combined fire. Charlotte helped Phantom to his feet and returned to fire at Ghost from the new angle.

**Ghost POV:**

with each kill i could feel some weight lift off of my shoulders. my scythe had spider like cracks covering most of the blade. i was surprised it had yet to shatter. my shot gun and only two shots left and i had three creatures left to fight. "_well kid this is the final stretch_" the rider cackled from his position on top of the staircase. i knew this wasn't all i needed to do but i better finish this and then worry about that. ducking under another claw i smashed the barrel of my shotgun in to the creatures face, i couldn't fire i might need to shots in a more desperate situation. jumping back i was able to avoid getting stomped on. during my fight i wasn't un scratched my back was covered in claw marks and just leaked blood. i couldn't care if i stopped now everyone i care for will die, i just hope they aren't already dead. coming back to reality i dive to the left but the claw caught my leg and sliced open my thigh. i was lucky it didn't drag me back towards it as i sliced its hand off with my scythe. standing on unsteadily on my feet i ripped the claw out of my leg. wincing in pain i fell to one knee while trying to gather my strength. i was going to need it soon the creatures were stalking towards me and they were pissed. looking up i could see the closest one was the one i just took one of its hands from. it snarled at me before lunging at me with its remaining claw ready to slice me in two. forcing my feet to move i dive to the left and rolled for a few feet. this was bad my energy was gone but i had to keep fighting. standing up i readied my scythe to take on the next creature. i didn't have long to wait as both of the remaining beast attack me while the other was trying to get its claw out of the ground. blocking both of the attacks at the same time i held my ground. my leg was going to give way under the pressure but i didn't care lifting up my shotgun i fired at one of them tearing its face in half. i may have wasted one of my last shots but i need to get away. the creature i shot roared in anger i could tell it was at its last length as it lunged at me with the intent if it was going down it was going to take me with it. i had no desire to die there so i lifted my scythe and smashed what was left of its head with the un-bladed side of the weapon. that roar of agony was enough to tell me it was done, the body went limp and started to fade in to the ground. i felt some strength come back to me but it wasn't much. i was losing more blood than i thought as my leg gave way under me. sensing my death getting closer i rolled to the left and avoided the attack. pushing off on my good leg i lunged at the creature and took its head from its shoulders. falling to the ground i forced myself to a kneeling position. looking up i could see my last enemy this one had yet to lose any limbs so i was going to have to fight with everything i had left to kill it and quickly. getting in to unstable stance i readied my scythe to block whatever this creature was going to dish out. it didn't attack straight away for some reason. it started to circle me like a shark would before it bites down on its food. i followed it every step of the way, i was not going to give this thing anymore of an advantage then it already had. soon enough it lunged forward claws ready. i blocked one of them and was able to avoid the other. my scythe gave off a slight creak as i forced all my strength to stop this creature from sending me in to the wall. with a quick movement i pushed my shotgun in to its chest and fired my last shot. the shot hit home and staggered the creature back. its chest was oozing blood but i think i just made it more pissed off. i tossed my shotgun away and placed my hand on my scythe. i didn't have much time left so i gathered what little energy i had and faced the last creature. maybe i was thinking too much but this thing looked like it was smirking at me. it lunged forward claws ready to kill. i don't know if it was fate or just that I'm bloody lucky but when i tried to dodge my leg gave in and i fell to one knee and the creature lunged over my head and in to a wall. it staggered back snarling and shaking its head. i didn't want it to regain its focus. i charge forward scythe behind me. i was nearing the creature my eyes narrowed down on it. swinging my scythe i sliced cleanly through its arm and attempted to slice off the other. note the word attempted. the creature spun around and back handed me in to a wall. i coughed up blood as i held back my pain, there was no time to feel pain i need to kill this thing. i didn't even get a chance to peel myself of the wall. the creatures remaining claw smashed in to my palm fist and pinned my against the wall. no i can't lose i was so close. "_looks like this is it kid, you fought greatly but everyone has to die sometime_" the rider laughed. i couldn't take it anymore i needed to kill this thing but want could i do. the hand that held my scythe was still free or at least as free as i could still hit this thing. forcing my aching muscles i swung my scythe and stabbed it in to the creatures side. it roared in pain and released its grasp on me. i fell to the floor sucking in the air that i didn't realise left my body. the creature took hold of my scythe and tore it out of its body, covering me in blood while it did it i might add. with blood gushing out of its wound it lifted the scythe ready to end this. as it brought the scythe down on me i forced my legs to move. pushing off on my leg that was cut open i rolled away from the beast and got a glance of my scythe shattering on the ground i once stood or kneeled. i was weapon less but i wouldn't give up not now not ever. lunging forward i throw the strongest punch i could and smashed my fist in to its face. i felt its jaw break when my punch hit home but i didn't get out of that undamaged. my hand was broken in at least three different places and bone stuck out of my knuckles. i stood up and saw the beast getting ready to lung i wasn't going to let it. pushing off on my good leg and lunged forward as the creature was just getting ready to. it was about to lung when i was in front of it. wrapping my arms around it i tackled it to the ground, i do think tackling a creature three feet taller than me is quite impressive don't you think. i lifted my head and throw a punch at the creatures face breaking its nose with a satisfying crunch. right now it was confused angry and desperate as i throw another punch in to its face. i didn't let up and hit it over and over again with all the strength i had left. i think it final had enough of being a punch bag and swatted me away scored a nasty gash on my shoulder. getting on to one knee i saw the beast stand up its face was bloody and i could tell it was looking to repay me for the nose job i did. it charge forward as i rolled out of the way, i didn't think i was going to get away but i did. i looked to see the creature looking around while trying to pull its claw out of the ground. i took away its eye sight, i might just have a chance. standing up a ran forward before spinning and kicking the beast in the chest and rolling the other way. if it was now blind i was going to use this advantage to its fullest. as it staggered back i charge again smashing my broken hand in to its face. if it was going to recover i was going to let it, jumping in to the air i kicked it as hard as i could smashing it teeth as my foot continued on ward. it was still standing even after all of that, well it could say the same to me as well but i digress. i noticed it was getting even more desperate the wound that used to be its arm was still gushing out blood and the tear in its side wasn't helping it much either. lunging forward i pressed my advantage and smashed my foot in to its open wound. the howl of pain was hurting my ears but i didn't give up freeing my foot i throw a punch and entered its other open wound. i gripped something that felt important and pulled with all of my strength. the sounds of pain were unbearable but soon i pulled my hand free and in it was what i think is one of the beast ribs. i now had a weapon to use. i might have taking to much time to look at it because now i was flying towards another wall. when my eye sight cleared i looked to see the beast stalking over to me, yup it was defiantly pissed now. righting myself i charge forward with the ride acting as a dagger. we got closer to each other and soon he lunged at me. his shoulder charge hit home and we both smashed in to the wall, what the hell are these walls made of, seriously so many cracks and not even a sigh of it going to cave in on us. i coughed up more of my blood and looked to see the creature leaning on me. i would have thought the beast would have killed me by now. i looked closer and gave a huge bloody sigh of relief. my improvised bone dagger was now embedded in to the creatures face and sticking out the other side. even if this is inside my head i am getting a shower after this. pushing the now fade beast off of me i forced myself to stand and walked toward the rider. i heard him clapping his bony hand together. "_looks like you were able to concur you emotions, but this isn't over_" he stated, he wasn't laughing he was speaking in a demonic voice now to be honest is was quite unnerving. "what do i go to do now" i whizzed out, it really hurt to speak. "_you defeat all of your uncontrolled emotions but there is one thing you have yet to defeat_" he stated and started to walk down the stair case. "_the final beast you must concur is you hunger for vengeance_" he stated. "so i have to beat you" i said barely lifting my finger to point at him. "_bingo kid_" he laughed and took a stance in front of me. i was in no shape to fight but this was it i defeat him i can stop myself from killing everyone.

**Soul POV:**

i was right his movements have slowed down. right now Sara is able to block his punches with her spear and fire at him with the Gatling gun, which is attached to the spear who knew. me, Charlotte, Cecilia and Laure were firing at him whenever we got the chance, we really did not want to risk hitting Sara she was having enough trouble keeping up with Ghost even if he was slowing down. Rin charged in both of her swords ready at slice Ghost open. with Ghost blocking and attacking Sara i would have thought Rin could have got a good hit on him. with some impressive moved host blocked Sara's spear spun in the air and spin kicked Rin away from him. phantom was close by and reduced the damage Rin was going to take when landing. i did say Ghost was going to have the strongest 2nd shift, now i wais i was wrong. "**_Sara move_**" i howled and waited for a second while she put some distance in between Ghost and herself. "**_Howling wolf spike_**" i howled and shot off as many missiles as i could and bombarded Ghost with them. the smoke cleared and Ghost was standing there with one of his legs frozen to the ground. "**_Phantom now_**" i called and not a mille-second later Phantom charge in with the speed of a T-Rex and sent Ghost back in to the rubble of the once nice shop. taking a chance to catch my breath i felt something was wrong. looking past Ghost i could see the Phantom task gathering like they were waiting for someone. narrowing my eyes i could see four figures flying up from behind them all. they weren't using those customised IS like the rest they had personal IS's and i could see Houki waiting for them as well. i couldn't dwell on that thought any longer ghost was back and he kicked Rin in to Phantom and charged at us. stepping forward i readied for a fight but the next thing caught us all by surprise. Ghost was shot by a freaking rail gun. looking to see where it came from i saw it was a white IS with a mask that just covered the eyes and nose and she was smirking. "**_whoever the hell you are thanks but get out of..._**" i didn't even get to finish when i got shot as well. flying in the direction of Ghost i hit him square in the chest as he tried to stand. i got up and didn't even get a chance to think when i was forced to block a kick from Ghost. he may have been angry but it didn't last he seemed to only have one thing driving him. his hunger. diving out of the way of a charge punch i skated around him and fired my machine gun. he may have been fighting me but he was distracted and looked as though he was fighting two people, but i couldn't see this other person.

**Ghost POV:**

what the hell was i doing. the rider was sending punches at me and i just barely got out of the way. i was in no shape to fight anymore yet i was still able to dodge his punches, he was distracted like he was only able to focus half on this fight and half on something else. rolling out of the way of another punch i jumped and kicked his skull. "_at least you still got some fight left in ya kid_" he stated and lunged at me. there was nothing i could do. he was too fast, i had no strength to move and my wounds were making feel pain every second i moved or fought back. at this point i might as well give in. "no" stated a female voice, it sound like it was beside me and all around the room and the same time. "_fuck, i guess I'm going to have to kill you a bit fast_" the rider stated and throw a punch at me. i didn't know what happened but i felt someone push me out of the way. looking back i saw what pushed me, now i have seen some crazy stuff in my time as a rider but never anything like this. it was a huge fox. its fur was cream coloured and it had pricing red eyes. with is the strangest thing was the amount of tails it had. not two, or four but nine at least. "Blaze you need to leave now" the female voice said again this time it was coming from the fox. i looked at her confused. "the stairs. run to the top of the stairs" she explained. i didn't even think twice and ran. my leg hurt like hell but i didn't care she was giving me a chance to beat the rider and i was going to take it. "_not so fast kid_" the rider cackled and throw his arm out at me. soon the demonic chain of his was travelling towards me and the sharp spear tip end use aimed for my heart. i reach the stairs and jumped. the spear tip stabbed in to my shin and i let out a cry of pain. i looked back to see the fox running towards me. as she got closer the rider pulled on the chain. the siring pain i felt as he pulled on my leg was horrible but i needed to keep going. gripping the step above me a forced myself to climb up. the fox was now beside me and bit down on the chain. i thought she was going to bite through it but i was wrong. with a quick yank she ripped the spear tip out of my leg. i cried out in pain but started to run up the stairs as best i could. i felt the rider on my tail the whole time. i didn't even look back as i neared the top of the stair case. collapsing to my hands and knees as i reached the final few steps i forced my arms and legs to move. "hurry" i heard the female fox plea. i looked back to see her worried expression, why was she so worried not like i cared at the moment she was helping me. i made it to the top. looking up i saw what looked like a sheet of glass. "hurry you must leave this place your friends need you" the fox stated and nudged me forward. i stood up and ran for the glass. as i did the rider jumped up with his shotgun aimed for me. "_you aren't getting away from me_" he cackled and fired his flaming bullets. one shot right through my shoulder while the other entered my knee and forced me to the ground. i won't give in not when I'm so close. despite the pain i was feeling i forced my arms to move me forward. i could feel the rider right behind me. i looked to see him holding his shotgun to my head. "_it's nothing personal kid_" he laughed and was about to pull the trigger. i didn't even give him the chance. rolling to the side i kicked him in the chest and he let go of his shotgun as he fell to the ground. rolling over again i gripped the shotgun and aimed it at him. i was surprised his shotgun still had the demonic powers of the rider. with this in mind i shot at him the bullet left the barrel and propelled me backward and in to the sheet of glass. everything went white as i heard the riders last comment. "_you did well kid_" and everything stopped for me.

**Soul POV:**

well this just got very interesting. right now i am dodging sniper firing from a unknown white IS and have a very unfriendly spar with Ghost. blocking another punch from Ghost i lifted my feet and pushed off him just in time to avoid being shot. Phantom is helping the girls fight the phantom task he is doing fine the girls not so much. skating around sniper shots i notice Ghost have some sort of internal battle. luckily I'm taking the shots and attention for him while he finishes whatever invisible enemy he is fighting. "**_who are you_**" i howled while dodging more sniper fire. i looked for an answer but got a sniper round to the face. it really hurts being shot in the face. levelling my machine gun i fired at the unknown IS while skating around the ground. i could fly at her but I'm more comfortable on the ground. i stole a glance at Ghost who was waving his hands around like he was trying to push something away from him. being brought out of my internal musing i was forced to dive and roll for rocket fire. looks like the other girls have joined the party. i had to keep them busy Ghost was not able to fight like this. looking again i saw him grab his helmet and fall to his knees. even if he was saying anything i could tell he had one huge headache. avoiding more sniper shots i saw Phantom bull run some girls who tried to stop him with swords, what the hell are swords going to do to a charging T-Rex. taking a second to look at the other girls i could see Charlotte eye burning with anger while Sara's was burning with anger and desperation, it really hurt to see them like this. the next thing i saw i did not expect. Ghost lunged from his kneeling position and shot himself in to the sky kicking the girl with the white IS, her face with priceless at the amount of shock she was expressing. he was still clutching his head but his body wasn't emitting a black flame anymore. it was odd but the gaps of his armour looked like they were glowing, trying to get something out. i was too distracted by the sight of Ghost to notice rockets being fired at me until it was too late. being shot in to a building at least seven times in one day was not something i like doing. shaking my head of the stars i was seeing i looked to see ghost just floating their hands clutching his head as he looked towards the sky. if i wanted to see more i couldn't and huge golden light enveloped everything around us. covering my eyes from the like it soon faded and i stole peek over my machine gun. what i saw was not something i could have expected but it was a huge relief to me and Phantom. it was Ghost his armour was now gold and the jewels on his shoulders and hands were sky blue. the parts in between the armour that used to be black were now a dark ocean blue. what made me let out a sigh of relief was that Ghost eyes weren't giving off a soulless black flame anymore they were blank and all he needed to do was shout one name. "**_magnamon!_**" he commanded, his voice was now full of power he had the aura of a knight well not surprising he looked like a knight. his eyes flashed a solid amber and levelled out and glowed with power. he was back. without even looking he flew down towards me. his helmet may have covered his face but i could tell he was happy to be back. "**_sorry it took me so long_**" he stated and held out his hand to me.

**Ghost POV:**

i was back. floating in the air i could see the battlefield in front of me. i did cause a lot of damage to the school but this battle was now in our favour. a message appeared in front of my eyes. "welcome back. activate 2nd shift **MAGNAMON**" the message read. i didn't need to think but i was going to need to wonder why my IS welcomed me back, but that was for later. "**_magnamon!_**" i called. my vision flashed an amber colour as i felt my IS come to life. i did take notice of my voice, i sounded like a knight going to lead his men in to battle. flexing my three digit hands i noticed Soul lying in a pile of rubble, more than likely something i caused. flying down to meet him i stooped in front of him. "**_sorry it took me so long_**" i stated and held out my hand to him. he gripped it with his wolf claw and i pulled him to his feet. i did take notice that i was a foot smaller than him. "**_at least your back. let's win this_**" he howled. i nodded and we turned are attention to the battlefield, mort of the enemy had their eyes fixed on us. "**_let's give them a show_**" i stated and burst from my standing position and shot myself to the nearest enemy. a message appeared in front of my vision as i neared the target. "close combat attacks. **MAGNA KICK, MAGNA PUNCH**" it read. i was close enough to my target and started to shot out my leg. "**_magna kick_**" i commanded and as my foot made contact with her chest i noticed it glow a bright gold colour. the impact sent her flying back towards the water and the shock wave made any one near it fall backwards. not giving them a chance to react i throw out my fist and before i connected it to the enemy's head i called "**_magna punch_**". my fist connected and sent her sliding backwards before she collapsed from the punch. i didn't change my stance as i jumped and spun in the air avoiding sniper fire from somewhere. Soul and Phantom joined me and we started to tear up the enemy. "**_i know your back and all but me and Soul don't have much energy left after our fight with you_**" Phantom informed me. i took note that they didn't have much and could be taking out at any moment while i had almost full energy. dodging some bullets of a few assault rifles i axed kicked one of the customised IS's in to the group of them. pressing my advantage i charge kicking one of them in the chest before spinning and kicking another in the head. taking notice of all of the number that was left6 i realised i couldn't beat them all and the girl and my fellow riders were running out of energy. there had to be something i could do. as if answering to my calls my IS sent me another message. reading it over i knew it was going to be risky but this could end it. "**_Soul, Phantom i need you to follow these instruction_**" i commanded and sent them the task they needed to do. "**_Ghost i don't agree with this but i trust you_**" Soul howled and Phantom nodded. in the middle of the fight Soul and Phantom charged towards each other. when they reach each other they stood beside each other and held the hands up. Soul clawed hand was beside one of Phantom hand as they started to glow. a mixture of white and blue was being formed between the two. "**_transcendent sword!_**" they both called. the last of the energy of both of there IS's were absorbed in to the ball of white and blue. Phantom's shield clamped together and fell digging in to the ground as it did. inside the ball of light a sword began to flow out of it. it was the shape of a standard broad sword. with both sides looking as shape as a sharks teeth. one side had a hint of blue on the edge of the blade and the other had a hint of white. the middle of the blade was dark grey and had some strange markings on it. each marking glowed a blood red colour as the blade finished appearing and the hilt started to appear. the hilt took the shape of a dragons mouth and the grip was wrapped in a gold clothe. the sword started to float up towards me. gripped the handle in one hand i felt the power of my fellow riders course through me. i looked towards Phantom and Soul and saw there IS begin to dissipate around them. i didn't have to worry as Laura and Rin flew in grabbing them before they could fall to the ground and took them to a safe location. putting the last of their energy in to this sword really took it out of them. without thinking i flew down and grabbed hold of Phantom's shield. the shield attached itself to my forearm as i flew back in to the sky. with the shield in front and my sword behind me i was ready to end this. i glanced around and noticed all of Phantom task looking nervous and hesitated to attack. i heard someone speak "i want that IS, take the pilot alive if you have to just get me that IS" the leader or who i think is leading this attack shouted. soon i was being bombarded with assault rifle fire. raising my shield i was able to avoid being shot when the bullets stopped i lowered my shield and shot forward. i didn't think my sword was a strong as it is. blocking a katana with my shield a slashed the girl across the chest cutting in to her bit and destroying the armour that defending her body. spinning around i bashed her with my shield and kicked a second girl who tried to take me by surprise. the phantom task started to attack but i was deflecting everything they throw at me with my shield and attack anyone that got close to me with my sword. jumping in to the air i saw a message that made me smirk under my helmet. i was still upside down in the air but my shoulder plate lifted up a bit a reviled three barrels on each one. "**_magna missile_**" i commanded and missiles fired from these ports and started to strike anyone below me. i righted myself in the air and waited for the cloud of dust to clear. i could see a lot of the enemy retreating out of the dust cloud. holding up my shield i defended myself against some relentless sniper fire. i looked to see the girl in the white IS, she looked a lot like the teacher from hell. i didn't get it Phantom only had one sister, but his parents did leave him at a young age so they could of had another daughter but then why did she look the same age as Phantom. i didn't have time to think as i held my sword behind me. one last message appeared in front of me. "let's have some fun. **ALL DELETE**" it read. i just trusted my IS and followed suit. swinging my sword in a wide ark in front of me i commanded "**_all delete_**" as the words left my mouth my sword glowed a bright gold colour and huge crescent shaped slash flew out of the sword and grew in size until it hit the enemy. as they were in the air it didn't take long for the dust to clear. narrowing my eye i was to surprised that most of them had been able to avoid getting killed by the attack other not so lucky. "we will retreat for today" there leader called and they all flew away. only two were left standing there it was Houki and that girl that looked like the teacher from hell. "Houki what have you done" i heard a familiar male voice call. looking down i could see Phantom shouting towards Houki with Rin supporting him. "it's time you looked at yourself. your so called friends have been taking you away from me so i have found away to bring you back" she yelled. "Houki it's time to go we will get me brother back" the other girl stated and they both flew off. Phantom fell to his knees watching Houki leave like that. i flew down and my sword and shield disappeared on me, i looked and say that a timer had been counting down this in tire time. "**_Phantom we will get her back. she is confused right now she will seen that phantom task is not something she wants to be a part of. we will get her back_**" i stated my voice was filled with authority as i spoke to him. Phantom looked up at me with a smile that should a new hope had just been ignited inside of him. "i know, let's go we have practice" he stated and found the strength to stand on his own. i watched him leave with the rest of the girls and Sara started walking toward me. "**_Sara _**I'm sorry" i said dissipating my IS as she walked up to me. when she was about a few feet away from me she gave me a big smile before "SLAP". that slap was enough to send me face fist in to the dirt. "ok i deserve that" i commented ad looked at her, she was on the verge of tears as she looked at me. "YOU IDIOT WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU" she screamed at me. i stood up and wrapped my arms around her. "there are a lot of things wrong with me, but i never want to see you cry because of me" i said tightening my hug on her. after a minute i released her a looked in to her eyes. "just stop being an idiot and i wouldn't need to worry about you" she said quietly. i didn't say anything and gave her a light kiss. i was going to pull away when she deepened the kiss. when we both need air she back away and looked at me with a smirk. "now that everything is over with i need something to relax me. come on you are giving me a massage" she said and spun on her heels and skipped away happily. i couldn't believe it i just came out of a horrible battle were i could have died in my own head and she needs something to relax her. "well you did make her worry" a female voice said from behind me. i turned around and say the fox that helped me defeat the rider. "what, how are you outside of my head" i asked. "i was never inside your head i am you're IS" she explained. "ok. i don't think your name is magnamon" i questioned. "no call me Ren, and don't worry about my size i can change it" she stated and started to shrink. a second later she was the size of a cat, maybe a little bigger. i looked at her for a second a she jumped at me. she landed on my shoulder and laid down there. i shrugged my shoulder and started walking i hand a long day i need some sleep.

**third person POV:**

it was the day after the battle with Phantom task and all of the students had started to pack up and get ready to leave. the school was going to need some major repairs ever the holiday break. it was lucky for the three riders that the school assembly hall was intact for what they had planned for the final day of the year. the exams had finished and all of the students could now relax today, well that was until a certain rider decided to grab the mic that controlled the announcements for the school. "this is too all student's of the IS academy. meet in the assembly hall in five minutes we got a big surprise" he said, his voice was unusually happy but everyone listened and started to fill the seats of the assembly hall. when all of the student s and filled out the seats they all started asking questions on what is going on. even the student council president didn't know what is happening. soon the curtains on the stage pulled across reviling are riders standing there, well one of the was sitting but who cares. Soul was sitting behind a set of drums, Phantom was holding a guitar and Ghost was standing with a mic in front of him. the unusual thing was that the girl who moves at the speed of a snail was there as well and she was holding on to a bass. "thanks for joining us girls. this is just something we thought you all might like before we leave" Ghost stated.

**Ghost POV:**

well this was great. everyone was now in the assemble hall and waiting for us. if you want to know why Honne was holding a bass, yes i finally know her name give over. we were trying to find out if we could play the song without a bass. Honne heard us and wanted to join in. so three weeks ago we started to practice and Honne was amazing at the bass. i really couldn't believe it this girl does so many different thing. we all thought she was slow but it turns out she is one of the best software engineers in the first years and I'm pretty sure she could out do some second years as well. but I'm getting off topic now we are standing in front of the whole Is academy and they are waiting for us to start. without waiting any longer Phantom started off the beat with his guitar and Soul was adding with his drums when the time was right.

You think its strange, that there's a way  
of how you looked, and how you act, and how you think  
pretend they're not the same as you.

You think its strange, that there's a way  
of how you looked, and how you act, and how you think  
pretend they're not the same as you.

Do you know about her strength in convictions  
or how she puts all her faith in religion.  
Did we take the time to really discover,  
how little we know about each other.

Keep us from saying anything.  
Can't separate from everything.  
And all this really means is  
you're one in a crowd  
and you're paranoid of every sound.  
You're not the friend  
you won't miss anyhow.

You think its strange, that there's a way  
of how you looked, and how you act, and how you think  
pretend they're not the same as you.

Do you know about her strength in convictions  
or how she puts all her faith in religion.  
Did we take the time to really discover,  
how little we know about each other.

Keep us from saying anything.  
Can't separate from everything.  
And all this really means is  
you're one in a crowd  
and you're paranoid of every sound.  
Keep us from saying anything.  
Can't separate from everything.  
And all this really means is  
you're one in a crowd  
and you're paranoid of every sound.  
You're not the friend  
you won't miss anyhow.

now you must be thinking about the trumpet sound that is happening right now. i can honestly tell you i have on idea where is it coming from but we just need to roll with it.

Do you know about her strength in convictions  
or how she puts all her faith in religion.  
Did ya take the time to really discover,  
how little we know about each other.

Keep us from saying anything.  
Can't separate from everything.  
And all this really means is  
you're one in a crowd  
and you're paranoid of every sound.  
Keep us from saying anything.  
Can't separate from everything.  
And all this really means is  
you're one in a crowd  
and you're paranoid of every sound.  
Paranoid of every sound.  
Paranoid of every sound.

the song was over and everyone was looking confused some seem to have fallen for us even more. "thanks for having us. and we will see you all next year" i laughed and soon the whole place erupted in cheers. some even wanted a another song, i was going to suggest it but looking at Honne sleeping while leaning on her bass tells me she has had enough. with that we left the stage and went back to are rooms, me and Phantom were trying to figure out how to track down Phantom task while Soul was skating around the place. Ren was on my shoulder right now but Phantom didn't seem to notice her. but from the looks of how this year went i can't wait for next year, i want to see what will happen to Soul with that girl who challenged him and we have a new enemy to face. and i have to go to France with Charlotte because Sara says i need to go spend a week in France with her and then i get to meet Sara's parents this is going to be fun.


	3. Chapter 3

well we are now standing outside of the IS academy. me, Phantom and Soul are waiting on Sara and Charlotte so we can go to the airport. i will be going with Charlotte to France and then returning here to meet with Sara's parent who seem very interested in me. "ok where are they" Soul complained. "you have to let girls take their time" my female fox stated to him. "Ghost tell your pet to stop giving me advise" Soul complained. "no she will eat me if i do that" i said nervously, no i am serious she will try and eat me if i don't listen to her. "time to shut up, here they come" Ren stated as we all turned to see Sara and Charlotte walking towards us. "you guys ready to go" Sara asked. "there is just one more thing i got to do" i stated and walked past them with a smirk on my face.

"are you being serious" Sara asked really to no one as i wasn't beside them. right now i am slowly walking down the largest staircase in the school while everyone else is at the bottom waiting on me. what am i doing you ask well "everybody wants' a slinky...everybody loves a slinky. go slinky go" i sang as my slinky flipped over each step and continued on its way down the staircase. few minutes later the slinky has the last few steps to cover. "what. did you see that did you see it" i cried as my slinky stopped on the last step. gripping it in my hands i jumped up and started playing with it. "can i go again" i asked. "Blaze we have to go" Sara stated. "fine...let's do what you want to do" i huffed and throw the slinky behind me. right now Soul and Phantom are dying of laughter. "come on you don't want to be late for you flight" Sara stated to me and Charlotte. "well we will see you when you get back" Soul stated with a wave before him and Phantom ran off, well Phantom was riding ruin back to his house and Soul was skating there. "come on we wasted enough time" Sara spoke up why is she getting angry. "it's our flight why are you getting angry" i asked. "never mind" she throws her arms up and walks ahead of us. i look to Charlotte for answers but only get a annoyed glare, what the hell did i do now. "it's your fault you know" Ren stated and jumped from my shoulder and in to Charlottes hands. "huh?" was all she could say to the fox that was now in her hands. "oh i don't think i told you. this is Ren she is the conciseness of my IS" i explained. "why does she look like a fox" Charlotte asked. "i don't know ask her when she wakes up" i stated and looked to see the sleeping fox in her hands. "Aww she looks so cute" Charlotte exclaimed happily, she could never act as a guy for long. "so where are we going to in France" i asked. "my father wants to see me about the mission" she replied sadly. "don't worry he can't touch you, and if he does let's just say you will never need to call him father again" i replied chuckling to myself while thinking of all the thing i will do if he does anything to hurt or threaten her. "thank you" Charlotte states, it was almost to quite for me to hear. "what are you to doing. blaze are you cheating on me with my own sister" Sara yells from the car sent to take us to the airport. "to be accused of that how unfair, this is just like the time you accused me of an affair with that maid" i replied in the best royal sounding voice i can. "but prince, she will find out soon enough should you not tell her" charlotte asks. "we shall keep it a secret for now" i whisper. "i heard you" Sara shouts and i flinch this was not going to be a fun car ride. finally getting to the car i let Charlotte get in first and before i could do anything Sara pulled me in and pinned me to one of the seats. "i don't think my prince enjoys me anymore" she said shedding fake tears. "so i will have to show him what he will lose" she said with a smirk and straddled my waste. if you are thinking we did something like that. NO Charlotte is right beside us but she was as red as a tomato for most of the trip. now we arrived at the airport. "i will see you in a week" Sara yells while waving us good bye. "well it's just you and me if France let's go" i said and picked up my speed towards the airplane. Charlotte was behind me and i could smell the fear of her returning to France. we got on to the plane and found that we were given first class tickets, well being one of the only three male IS pilots gets you a lot of stuff, i just wish the stewardess will stop winking at me. "you alright Charlotte" i asked placing my hand on top of her and giving it a squeeze. "huh, i mean yes I'm fine" she replies, i didn't believe her. "alright but can you at least relax" i stated and she looked at with questioning eyes. i smirked to myself and in one quick movement turned and gave her a light kiss, let just say she was not expecting that. "B-Blaze!" she stuttered. "what not allowed to kiss a pretty girl" i questioned. "no its just" she tried to think of something but i placed my hand on her cheek and made her look at me. "Charlotte you really need to relax. when we land you and i are getting dinner at a French restaurant and then staying at a hotel for the night. we will go to the dunes company the next morning" i explained, it was a bit harsh but she needs to relax before we can go anywhere. "o-ok" she stutters out. "just one thing" she asked, i didn't expect her to ask a question. i turned to her with a questioning look. "could you let me come back with you. i mean when you need to leave can i..." she trails off and i realise what she is asking. "when did i say i would let you stay here" i asked and got a little shocks expression from her before she realised what i said that night. "Charlotte, when we have finished with the work you need to do and seen a couple of the sights you are coming back with me. that man you still call a father is no longer your father" i stated. "what what do you mean" she asked. "i mean that you are protected by the school for the next few years, when you leave you will be at an age where your father can't touch you" i explained and say her face fall. "and your mine little French princess, when you leave i will be right there for you. you won't need to worry nothing can happen to you while i am around. until the day i die i will protect you and maybe a few days after that" i stated nonchalantly and got a giggle out of her. "what you don't think i will protect you" i asked. "no it was your last statement" she giggled. "what you think death an stop me" i asked and she looked at me in confusion before we both burst out laughing. "why don't we get some sleep" i asked and got a nod from her. i grabbed a blanket and before i could put it over me Charlotte sat in between my legs and rested on my chest. "what are you doing" i asked looking at her with a confused expression. "you would let a princess sleep on her now" she asks in a fake voice, she is really good a acting it was almost believable. "if that's is what you wish" i said wrapping my arms around her after fixing the blanket.

few hours and one amazing nap later we arrived at the airport on Paris, at least i think that is where we are. "we let's go find a hotel" i said and started walking towards the door. before i got to the door i noticed my companion had yet to move. "is something wrong" i asked turning to face her. "no, it's just i thought we would go to the apartments the company supply" she explained. "i do remember saying we will be enjoying are selves today business will come tomorrow" i informed her and grabbed her hand. "let's go" i stated and pulled her along, she was blushing for some reason. "so know any good hotels" i asked as we exited the airport. "no i have never been to Paris" Charlotte stated while looking down. "well then looks like we both get to see something new" i said trying to cheer up the mood. "let's find a hotel and then we can go get a bite to eat" i stated and walked along the streets of Paris. i took notice of how Charlotte grabbed on to my hand, refusing to let go. "are you sure we should be walking around like this" she asked. "what's wrong with walking around...don't tell me my French princess is scared" i said in the best fake voice i could, i think i am getting better at it. "no...it's just people are staring" she pointed out and a smirk crossed my face. i stepped back so we could walk together and before she could say anything i pushed my lips on to hers. it may have taken a second but she soon relaxed a returned the kiss. "calm your nerves yet" i asked with the same smirk on my face. "i don't think so" she said innocently, she can really act. damn it is too cute. "then i should fix that" i stated and wrapped my arms around her pulling her in to another kiss, this time it was a bit more French. "now i think i am calm" she mentioned. "good now let's find a place to stay cause i am not sleeping like a stray dog" Ren explained and appeared on my shoulder. "Blaze your fox is too cute" Charlotte exclaimed girlishly and this attracted some attention from the people walking by us. "is that the male IS pilot" i heard someone ask. "i think we should go" i said and started walking with Charlotte walking beside me with her head resting on my shoulder. "this place looks good" i stated. now we were in front of one hell of a fancy looking hotel, I'm pretty sure the carpet is worth more than my motor bike. "do we have enough for this place" Charlotte asked with concern written all over her face. "yup, i got an account with i think thirty million dollars, last time i checked any way" i explained and heard the sound of Charlotte's chin hit the ground. "what-what! how do you have that kind of money" she demanded. "well being a bounty hunter is a well paid job" i stated nonchalantly and walked in to the hotel leaving Charlotte standing there with Ren in her hands. "hay start walking girl. or he won't give you a massage tonight" Ren pointed out and this made charlotte shot through the door and up beside me while i was handing my bank card to the till manger. "so what room will you like" the guy ask in the most thick French sound accent i have ever heard. "what's the best room you got" i asked. "the suit of the gods, i must warn you it is quite expensive" he explained. "we will take it" i said and he swiped my card before handing me it back. "have a nice stay" he said waving us off. we soon got to are room and the first thing i did was jump on to the single bed. "there's only one bed" Charlotte asked. "what don't want to share a bed with me" i cried. "no that's not it" she exclaimed and then she say me smirking. "that's not funny" she pouted. "mm...yes it is now come here" i said and pulled her on top of me, her face went ten shades of red that moment. "we have a couple of hours till we need to go get food what do you want to do" i asked. "well for one thing i want you to give me a massage" she said and ran her finger down my chest. "oh and what do i get as a reward" i asked. "i will show you tonight, if your massage can relax me" she said and rolled over to the other side of the bed and flipped on to her back. "alright" i said happily and jumped over her before starting the massage. it was a few hours later and i was in the bathroom. opening the bathroom door i turned to Charlotte "so are you going to get ready" i asked. she looked over at me to see me in a tux. "huh?" she replied. "i was recommended a restaurant we should try. the manger said it was formal wear" i replied. "but i don't have a dress" she stated. i smirked and held up my left hand. "oh and what is this" i asked and my hand burst in to flames and a black dress appeared hanging from my hand. "wha-where did you get that" she asked. "what you think i wouldn't get you a dress" i asked. "it just, how much did it cost" she asked and i knew where she was going with this. "Charlotte it is a present, you don't need to worry about the price" i stated and watched her stand up. "so are you going to get ready or wait till i undress you" i asked with a smirk. "sorry but you need to do more than give me presents to get the kind of attention" she said and ripped the dress from my hand and slammed the bathroom door shut. "just don't take to long or i will be forced to help you, well not forced" i explained to her. few minutes later Charlotte walked out wearing the dress. "remember when i called you a French princess" i asked and got a confused nod from her. "well scratch that i am looking at a goddess" i said and kneeled in front of her. "will you let this simple man escort you to dinner" i asked in my fake royal voice. "and you think i am good at acting" she giggled. "what i have been doing it all year long" i said and gave her my arm to hold. "let's go to dinner Blaze" Charlotte said and interlinked her arm with mine. "let's go" i said cheerily and walked out of our room. few minutes after we left the hotel i lead Charlotte to the restaurant the manger told me about. i did not expect it to look so nice. "now this is what i call fine dining" i commented as we walked through the front door. "do you have a reservation" the guy at the front asked. "yup, it's under Blaze" i said he took a minute to find it but did anyway. "this way sir" he said and lead us to are table. we sat down and the waiter left. "so what do you want to order" i asked. "i really don't know i have never been to a place like this" charlotte stated truthfully. "well if anything catches your eye order that" i advised and looked over the menu, quite glad i learned French cause i wouldn't be able to understand anything if i didn't. "hmm...might try the chicken cousin" i thought out loud. "you really like chicken don't you" Charlotte stated in a monotone voice. "what it is the best meat ever" i said with pride. "well i think i will have the same" charlotte said and put the menu down. after some small chatting the waiter returned to take are orders. "i will have the chicken cousin and the lady will have the same" i explained. "and for drinks" he asked. "water for me, what do you want" i asked turning to face Charlotte. "could i have water as well" she asked and got a nod from the waiter. "well we could have ordered wine but i rather not get drunk while sleeping in the same bed, unless you wan..." i didn't even get to finish when she kicked me in the shin. "Blaze you pervert" she stated. "yea but I'm your pervert" i said with a smirk and got the result of watching her face turn red. the meal arrived and i didn't take a second before digging in to the chicken, i did have some manner and ate with a knife and fork but i did eat it really fast. "oh man the French know how to cook" i commented and relaxed in to my chair. "i can see why you like chicken it's really tasty" Charlotte complimented and continued eating her meal. few minutes and some clever comments later we i paid the bill and we left the restaurant. "so how was the meal" Ren asked appearing on my shoulder. "it was fantastic" Charlotte exclaimed happily. we turned down a poorly lit alleyway on our way back to the hotel. "hay look these kids are on a date" someone stated from behind us. soon two guys blocked are way and three others blocked are way back. "well kid it's your lucky day give us the girl and you can leave" one of them stated. Charlotte held on to my arm tighter as they glared at us. i started to laugh and for some reason Charlotte relaxed, i have no idea why but she did. "what's so funny kid" one of them asked. "four things actually" i said holding up my hand to show four of my fingers. "one. you interrupted our date" i said lowering one finger and it gave out a little spark as it curled up. "two. you demand i give you my girl" i said and curled up the second finger with the same effect as the first. "three. you think you can get away with it" i said and curled up my third finger leaving my last finger in the air. "and four you threaten a demon" i laughed and curled my hand in to a fist as it ignited in to a flaming skeleton hand. before the guys could do anything flames appeared behind them and blocked there escape. "_now...who should i start with_" i giggled in my demonic voice. all of the guys looked at each other with fear crossing their faces. in my demonic looking tux i dropped my hand and let my chain fall from my wrist. "_sense you won't give me an answer i will decide_" i said looking at one of the guys with my soulless eyes. i could tell he was afraid and it made me giggle even more. "_so how does it feel to get punished for murdering people_" i asked as his face turned to shock. i whipped my hand back and snapped it forward throwing my chain and wrapping it around his ankle. he screamed in pain as my chain melted and i pulled him towards me. with a flick of my wrist i hocked his neck with the middle of my chain and created a handle between his neck and ankle. gripping on to my chain i lifted the man up and throw him at the three guys behind us. tugging on my chain it sliced throw his neck and ankle turning the corpse to ashes and rain down on his fellow thugs. "_now...who's next to be judged_" i giggled and turned to my next victim. glance at Charlotte i could see her wearing a happy smile on her face as she stayed out of this fight. back to the fight i flicked my wrist and shot my chain out at the next guy. the chain didn't wrap around his neck this time it stabbed in to his neck. i tugged on the chain and pulled him around and slammed him in to one of the other guys. ripping my chain out of his throat i looked at the other two guys which were standing while the other one tired to get his dying friend off of him. "_now...while he dies you two have a choice. which one do i kill first_" i giggle manically. they looked at each other. "he can die first" the one on the left blurted out. i looked at him while the other guy looked betrayed. "_all i said was you have a choice doesn't mean i have to do anything_" i laughed and the guy who spook realised his mistake when my chain stabbed in to his chest and slivered up his back and wrapping around his neck. with the fear of losing his life he began cry like a baby. "_ok I'm going to kill you for crying_" i giggled and tugged on my chain. in a second the chain sliced through his neck and exploded out of his chest, showering his friends in blood before the rest of him turned to ash. i turned to the guy who just got up. he standing by his friend and both of them couldn't move. i started stalking towards them as my chain slivered back up my arm. "_oh look only two left whatever will i do_" i giggled and i came closer to them. i was now in arms reach of the two. with my skull now grinning i shot out my bony hands and gripped their faces. "_it doesn't seem fair to kill one of you first...so i will just kill you together_" i laughed and lifted the two with ease. their faces began to burn in my hands as they tried to get away from my death grip, that was purely coincidence on my part. with no reason to turn back i smashed their hands together in a blaze of glory. "_well that_ was fun" i said as my body returned to normal. "did you have to take so long" Charlotte asked. "well you could join me next time" i asked. "nope. i will leave the killings to you, just don't take your time with it" she said and interlinked her hand with mine. we soon returned to the hotel and as i opened the door to our room Charlotte spun me around and pushed me in to the room. i landed on the bed as she closed and locked the door. "sense my prince saved me i believe he deserves a reward" she stated and headed in to the bathroom. i was left alone for a few minutes with my thoughts and all of the perverted things the rider was ending me. i have to admit if i did half of the stuff he was sending me i could die a happy man. just as the rider finished sending me an idea that involved a lot of rope and two girl the bathroom door opened. i was completely taken back by what i saw. Charlotte was now wearing a skimpy maids outfit. she was leaning on the frame of the door and i got a full view of her cleavage. "something catch your eye" she asked in a seductive voice. i nodded blankly as my brain tired to restart. she gracefully walked over to me and with every step her hips swayed in a nice fashion. when she reached me she pushed me back on to the bed and crawled on top of me. i was about to make a cleaver remark about something when she placed her lips on to mine. soon we were caught in a struggle of dominie as are tongues fought each other. she soon released me for air and looked at me with lustful eyes. as before you guys get to imagine what i did HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHA :P.

it was the following morning and i was standing before Charlotte as we waited to be allowed in to the Dunes main building. "you may come in now" the employee at the desk called. as we walked past him i felt him glare at me for some reason. so we both arrived at the a well decorated meeting room. we took a seat at the chairs closest to the door and waited till someone came in to the room. the man was tall and very well built with golden blond hair. i could only think this was Charlottes father. "I'm glad you could join us today" he started. "i believe i requested you to come to the building yesterday" he said and glared at Charlotte. "no you didn't" i stated and got a confused look from the man. "you asked Charlotte to come to the company as soon as possible. i know i read the message and it didn't say anything about a date" i explained calmly. "humph. well we should start testing com along" he said and started walking out of the door. soon we arrived at an arena with three other pilots already in the arena waiting for Charlotte to test some new equipment. "hurry and get ready" her father ordered. "so is this a three verses one" i asked and got a nod from the man. "well let's even it up i will join Charlotte" i stated. "sorry but only employees can enter the arena" he stated. "yea and Charlotte isn't an employee, she is a student" i corrected and watched them man face realise he wasn't going to win this. i turned around and followed Charlotte to the changing areas. "make sure you get all of the data you can on the boys IS" her father ordered, he really thought i didn't hear that but i didn't need to worry my data can't be scanned because of the hell fire i use. arriving at the hanger Charlotte was already in her IS and was waiting for me. "you really don't have to do this" she said. "i want to do it, I'm not letting you walk out there and try and take on three opponent by yourself" i said and walked up to her. "what kind of friend would i be if i let that happen. or is it boyfriend while Sara isn't around" i said with a smirk. "well we really can't call us just friends after what we did last night" he stated. "i guess we can't. but I'm not telling Sara about this" i said waving my hands in my defence. "i already told her" Charlotte pointed out. "well I'm dead" i said and shuddered at what she will do to me when i get back. Charlotte giggled and started walking to the hanger door. i followed suit and entered the arena.

Charlotte and i were standing at the launch pad while the other three pilots looked at us with confused expression. "i thought we were only testing against the one pilot" one of them questioned. "sorry but i can't let my girl fight on her own" i stated and throw my jacket away reviling a gold shoulder guar and unfolded and a spike extended out of it. "shall we MAGNAMON" i called and the arena around me exploded in to golden light. when the light faded the girls we were facing were tacking back by my appearance. "**_ah shall we my dear_**" i stated in my now royal voice. "let's" Charlotte replied and took off against the girls. "**_how i love your attitude_**" i chuckled and took off as well. it didn't take long for me to fly past Charlotte and drop kick one of the stunned girls. "**_i thought you were testing new equipment_**" i stated and turned to another who had regained her senses. "humph you think a man can beat me" she stated and held out her hand. a red spear materialised in her hands. "**_i don't think i will fight empty handed_**" i said and held out my hand. gold hell fire durst from my hand and a sword and resembled the transcendent sword appeared only it did not have the blue and white tint on the edges of the blade. "**_shall we_**" i said and mentioned her to attack first. "well aren't you a gentlemen, maybe you can treat me to dinner later" she said and lunged at me. "**_sorry but i already have a girlfriend_**" i stated and sidestepped the attack before smashing her head with the hilt of my sword. "**_not that your aren't beautiful but both her and Charlotte would kill me_**" i chuckled and back flipped away from the girl i kicked away. "Blaze stop flirting" Charlotte called, it wasn't an easy task to talk as she was currently in a fire fight with the other girl. "**_don't blame me that i have a charming personality_**" i chuckled and dive to avoid being scurried by a spear. taking a stance i parried the spear with my sword and kicked the girl away from me as the other one came in with a huge sword. "**_well that is certainly a sword_**" i stated and blocked it with my own. "so what does the prince charming like to do for fun" the girl asked. "**_well first i like to dance_**" i stated and got a confused stare from Charlotte before she remembered the attack at the school. "**_so may i have this waltz_**" i asked and blocked another swung from her sword before attacking with my own. "such a formal man" she exclaimed and attacked again. "you don't mind have two partners do you" the other girl asked and lunged with her spear. as they got closer i jumped and spun in the air making them both miss me and i landed with my sword on my shoulder and the other hand pointed towards one of them. "**_i think i can manage_**" i stated and lunged at the girl with was closest to me. under my helmet i noticed one of my eyes glow blue for some reason. "strange" i thought as i stabbed at my enemy. "_Blaze it's an ability to us the ice power of metalgarurumon_" Ren explained in my head. "**_let's try it. metal wolf claw_**" i commanded and my blades edge tinted blue and gave off a icy mist. the girl i was lunging at was confused and this gave me the chance to slice her across the chest. the moment my blade hit her chest froze and my blade returned to normal. "what" all three of the enemy girl exclaimed in disbelief. "**_what_**" i chuckled and lunged at the next girl as the other tried to get herself out of the ice that covered her chest. sense my blade had returned to normal i was back to a normal sword versus spear fight. "you aren't the only one with a special weapon" the girl stated and her spear blade began to glow green. not taking any chances i dived to the right just in time to avoid being blown up. "**_well that is a nice spear you have there_**" i stated and lunged at her again. sense her spear wasn't glowing any more i could guess it need to recharge to fire again. blocking the spear with my sword i jumped and kneed her in the head. as she staggered back i brought my sword to bare and slashed at her armour. i might have hit a bit too hard as her absolute defence kicked in to avoid getting hurt too badly. "don't forget about me" the other girl stated and swung at me with her sword. if it wasn't for my hell fire i would have been hit by that attack. spinning away from her i saw her sword hit the ground and a shockwave exploded outwards cracking the ground a few meters a head of her. "**_sorry but i don't feel like being split in two today_**" i chuckled and lunged at the girl who was having trouble pulling her sword out of the ground. before i could reach her a spear intercepted my and forced me to dive to the side. "oh that's a shame we could have half of you each" the girl stated, was she serious. i looked to see Charlotte firing a rocket launcher at her enemy. focusing on my own fight i lunged again and struck the girl with the spear with my sword and kicked the other in the chest, she hadn't got her sword out of the ground and she was thrown away from it. the one with the spear staggered back and looked at me with a little bit of a pissed off expression. gripping the handle of the large blade in my other hand i lifted it out of the ground with ease. "**_hmm...here_**" i stated and throw the unarmed girl her weapon gaining a confused look from my enemies. "**_i will not fight an unarmed opponent_**" i stated and charge at the other girl while the other one picked herself up. my sword clashed with her spear as we continued to exchange attacks. "how can a kid be beating us like this" she asked. "**_age doesn't not matter. what matters is your skill and determination_**" i stated and pushed her back, spinning around i blocked the large sword with my own. "you might regret giving me my sword back" she stated and started putting my pressure on me. "**_all depends if you can back up your claim. MAGNA PUNCH_**" I commanded and punched her in the chest with my glowing fist. she was sent flying back and crashed in to the wall of the far side of the arena. "**_looks like i only have one partner left_**" i chuckled and turned to face my last opponent. she charge at me with her spear ready to impale me. sidestepping away from the stab i gripped the spear and yanked it forward. lifting my sword and smashed the hilt in to the poor girls back causing the to smash in to the ground. "**_you have put up an amazing fight but this waltz has come to an end_**" i called and lifted my foot in to the air. "**_MAGNA KICK" _**and axe kicked the girl in the back depleting the remaining shield points. "don't think i am out of the fight yet" the other girl yelled as she charged at me. i ducked under her swing and jumped up to knee her in the face. when she staggered back i slashed her across the chest with my sword and spin kicked her in the side. she fell to the ground defeated as her shield points depleted to zero. "**_sorry for my roughness but the fight was mine_**" i called and looked to see Charlotte at a standstill with her opponent. "**_would you like some help my dear_**" i asked over the private com system. "if you could" she grunted. answering to her call i jumped jump to them and axe kicked the girl in the back. "**_if you don't mind i will be joining in on this dance_**" i called and me and Charlotte charged at the falling figure. as she fell a crimson tinted gun materialised in her hands. "Blaze look out" Charlotte called as the gun fired a red beam at me. i didn't have time to dodge and brought my sword to take the front of the attack. the beam didn't last long but it was powerful. "**_i think i will lead_**" i stated and dived at the girl before she could fire again. i was in front of her now with my sword in a reveres grip. spinning in the air i connected the sword with her chest and cause her speed to increase as she fell. i levelled out in the air as the girl crashed in to the ground and made a very nice carter from herself. one of my eyes flashed white this time and i already knew what i needed to do to finish this. holding my sword in both hands i lifted it above my head and commanded "**_TERRA FORCE_**" I swung the blade in a wide arc as a fire slash escaped the blade and launch towards the fallen enemy. the attack impacted the ground and exploded in a rain of fire as the score board declared us the winner of this test fight. my eye returned to normal and my sword disappeared from my hand. "**_well that was fun_**" i chuckled and got a sweet drop from Charlotte. "let's get changed" she suggested and we both returned to the hanger.

"sir there is a problem" one of the staff member stated from inside the viewing area. "what wrong" Charlotte's father asked. "it seems that we couldn't get any data on that boys IS. it just would not record it" the staff member stated. "WHAT!" the man yelled, as me and Charlotte left the company building and returned to the hotel. the next couple of days ran the same way with me and Charlotte beating the test pilots of the new weapons and IS's. it was now are final day and we were both called in to the meeting room. i had a bad feeling about this. "ah good you two could make it" her father stated with a grin. "what did you call us here for" i asked trying to get to the point me and Charlotte had yet to pack our stuff up. "due to some unforeseen circumstances you will need to remain here for an extended period of time" he explained. "reasons" i asked i might have caught the man off guard with that. "hmm..we need to test some more equipment and you are my only extra pilot" Charlottes father stated and pointed to her. "well we can't stay" i said with a big grin on my face. "what are you talking about" the man growled. "oh did you not read the IS academy manual. well let me explain, no student will be under the control of any organization or company while attending the classes" i explained. "well that would apply if you were in the academy" he chuckled darkly and three guys walked in and restrained both of us. "your IS is quite interesting, i can't wait to take it apart and start mass producing it" he chuckled. "Charlotte remember when i said you will never have to call him your father again" i asked and got a light nod from the girl. "what are you talking about" he growled at the fact we weren't listening. "oh it's just you are going to hell" i giggled. "is that a threat" he sneered. "nope. _it's a promise_" i laughed and the two guys holding on to me pulled away with burns on their arms. "_you have committed a lot of sin_" i giggled and punched the man holding Charlotte in to the wall. "_and it's time you came to terms with them_" i chuckled and throw out my fist. my hell fire chain shot out and wrapped around the man's neck. "you think you can threaten me" the man yelled. "_hehehe.. i think i can do much more_" i chuckled and slowly pulled the man towards me. he tried to struggle but it was now use with each pull of my chain he was slowly being pulled closer to me. "_now...how about you and me have a talk_" i chuckled and gripped the man's throat. "what are you going to do kill me" the man laughed. "yup" i answered simply and watched the man's face pale that i wasn't joking. "_but first i am going to have Charlotte say something_" i stated and the poor girl eeped in surprise. "what is my own daughter going to do" the man asked. "_oh didn't you know she isn't your daughter anymore_" i giggled. "what are you talking about" the man demanded even in this position he still commands respect from people around him. "_you never treated her as a daughter, she was a slave to you. so i am going to make you pay_" i stated lifted up my flaming hand. "Blaze promise me one thing" Charlotte asked and i could see hopefulness grace the man's face. "make sure he can never hurt anyone again" he stated and i watched his face pale for a second time. i started to giggled as my other hand stroked his face. the fires burned his skin as he screamed in agony. "_you should look in to the eyes of death when you die_" i chuckled and forced him to stare in to my eyeless sockets. the screams of pain could have been heard throughout the building but no one tried to see what it was. soon his face began to melt under my stare and his body followed suit. all that was left after a few moments of staring was ash. "_well_ that was fun" i chuckled and turned to see Charlotte. "let's go" i said and wrapped my hand around her waist and lead her out of the building. from then on the day was uneventful and soon both me and Charlotte found ourselves back on the plain to Japan. my next adventure was staying with Sara till school started but nothing bad should happen. i hope.


	4. Chapter 4

now i find myself standing at the airport alone. reason is Phantom and Soul came and picked up Charlotte as she will be staying at his house till school restarts. i was also told by Phantom that he and Soul got a message when i wanted to use their powers with my IS, pretty good idea sense we could be fighting one another in school tournaments and it wouldn't be fair if i started to use their powers against them. right now i am leaning against one of the outside walls just waiting on my own lift. "is something wrong" my fox asked as she appeared on my shoulder. "no, but i wonder what is taking them so long" i sighed and started to scratch behind Ren's ear. i really don't know why but i just started the habit when ever she was on my shoulder. so the sound of a can approaching came. glancing over i saw a limo driving towards us, there is no way this was for me. oh how i was wrong. the limo parked up beside me and a butler stepped out and walked towards me. "are you jonny blaze" he asked. "mm...yea" i replied i never had good experiences with limos. "good lady Sarashiki has been waiting for you. come along" he said and spun on his heels and walked back towards the limo. grabbing my bag i followed him to the limo. seeing that no one was inside the limo i throw the bag in when he opened the door and earned a glare from the man. throwing my hands up in a "i surrender" fashion i got in to the limo. taking a glance around i found that this looked like a very expensive room than a limo. Ren jumped off of my shoulder and sat down in the seat opposite me. "you happy to see Sara again" Ren asked. "why wouldn't i" i replied it seems that Ren knows something i don't. just when i was thinking that Ren grew to about my size and tackled me to the seat. "you don't seem to happy" he stated. "well how can i be happy when you are crushing me" i growled back. "what you don't like it" she pouted, even her ears went down. damn that puppy dog face. "oh shut up" i yelled in defeat and her ears instantly perked up. soon the limo pulled in to a large complex building. "you can't be serious" i stated in disbelief. "is this the first time coming to the Sarashiki residents" the driver asked, I'm pretty sure he doesn't like me. "yea, this place is huge" i commented. "well we will be arriving soon" the driver informed me. true to his word he pulled up in front of a huge ass mansion, i really mean it this place is just wow. "please don't cause any trouble while you are here" the driver warned as i got out of the limo. the moment i was out i was greeted with a big smiling face of Sara. "it's been a while my princess" i said pulling her in to a gentle embrace. "Blaze not in front of my parents" Sara mentioned and that is when i noticed at least twenty other people there. "well isn't this awkward" i said and released Sara. "so you must be Blaze Sara has spoken quite highly of you" a man said i would like to think it is her father. "mm...thanks' i think" i replied sheepishly, i have never been good with people that are of the higher class. "my it seems Sara wasn't kidding when she said you were over dramatic" a women stated i really hope it was her mother cause i am not over dramatic, i shall damn your soul to hell for saying that. "you really told them that" i asked. "it kind of slipped out" Sara explained while blushing, she never blushes wired. "well sense we know you let us introduce are selves I'm James and this is Marry we are Tatenashi parents" the man introduced. a girl with the same colour of hair as Sara walked up to me the difference was she was wearing glasses. "I'm Kanzashi Sarashiki, I'm Tatenashi sister" the girl introduced. "mm..are you going to the IS academy next year" i asked, she looks old enough to go when summer ends. "yes" she replied shyly. "nice to know i could introduce you to Soul. he is joining next year as well" i explained and this spiked the interest of Sara's father. "really there is another male IS pilot" he asked. "yea, mm...Sara is your father allowed to know about the attack" i asked and got a nod from her. "good, he was there as are support gunner when the academy got attacked his IS was a big help when me and Phantom took on the infantry during all of this we all gained 2nd shift" i explained. "really you and your what did Tatenashi say you called them. ah yes, soul brothers all achieved 2nd shift that is rather impressive Tatenashi didn't achieve 2nd shift till about a year of piloting her IS and she had already had a year of training before hand" her mother stated as she walked up beside her husband. "oh Blaze where is Ren" Sara asked. "right here" Ren replied as she appeared behind me till the size of me by the way. "what is that" Kanzashi asked. "this is Ren the consciousness of my IS, she is just as teasing as Sara" i admitted. "why are you complaining you love it" Ren stated with a foxy grin on her face. "oh really" Sara asked in a seductive manner as she wrapped her arms around my neck and pushed herself against my back. "wasn't it you who said not in front of your parents" i remained and the affects were instantaneous. Sara jumped from my back with her face flushed red with embarrassment. "i see my daughter has inherited some of my skills" her mother mentioned, wait this runs in the family. "oh my dear boy you have no idea what this women does to me" her father admitted. "well it's not too bad, i think i have a way to get even" i smirked. "and how would you do that" Ren asked as she rested her head on my shoulder. "after dinner i saw we all sit down and watch a little home movie i made" i said with a evil chuckle. "Blaze what are you planning" Sara asked with a worried expression. "sense your family is allow to see the attack i had Honne record all of the best moments at the academy i haven't even seen what she got" i said pulling a disk out of my pocket and show the family. "maybe i should learn a few tricks from you" her father asked. "how did you get Honne to agree to this" Sara asked. "quite easily all i had to do was say i would buy her a lot of sweets when we get back to the academy" i explained. "you better have a lot of money" Sara warned and this made me realise that Honne eats a lot of sweets, shit.

well this is quite a well how can i say it. there is so much food here where the hell I'm a meant to put it all. in one of the largest dining rooms i have ever seen was me, Sara and the rest of her family sitting on a very long table. it seems like i am the only one not grabbing food. might as well dig in. reaching over the table i picked up some chicken and then went to get some vegetables. "so while we eat Blaze can you tell us about yourself" Sara's father asked this made me stop grabbing food. on one hand i could say "oh I'm not really human but a demon bounty hunter" yea that will defiantly go down well with the family. on the other hand i could lie through my teeth which i really don't like doing. "well..mm...what has Sara told you about me" i asked this was a my only way out. "from what she has told us you are one of the laziest people she has ever met" her father stated. at this i just looked at Sara who turned away from me, I'm i really that lazy. "but her best comment is the full body massages you give" her mother admitted. "you told them about that" i asked in a monotone voice. "but what really catches my interest is how you fight" her father mentioned. "oh really" i asked hoping she didn't say anything about me stabbing my fellow riders in places that would kill a normal person. "if i remember her comments at the first fight she saw was ruthless and devil like" her mother stated. "but that is just your fighting other than that she hasn't said much except the fact you disappear ever night and reappear each morning with wounds that would normally kill a person" her sister spoke up, wow she has really kept quite this whole time i almost forgot she was there. "well everything she has told you is true but i don't agree with the laziness" i stated. "Blaze do you not remember me having to wake you up because you always got up late" Sara mentioned. "that's because you crawl in my bed each night" i thought angrily. "mm...i was just tired those days" o emitted and this earned a laugh from her father. "let me guess she crawled in to your bed" the man laughed. "FATHER" Sara screamed in embarrassment. "any reason why you think that" i ask making sure to chose my words very carefully around her father. "she would do it to her sister when they were younger" he admitted. "well that explains a lot" i mused and looked at a red faced Sara. i decided to add to her embarrassment by leaning over and kissing her on the cheek. "should have told me sooner Charlotte would love to know about this" i explained and watched her face go redder. "well let's finish eating, i really want to see what it was like to be in an all girls school" her father stated and we all dug in to are food. this chicken is amazing.

with dinner out of the way Sara's father lead us to one of the best looking television set up i have ever seen. "you have a eighty inch screen" i stated and just stared at the huge screen in front of me. "yes, it's great for watching the latest movies" her father stated. "you ever tried playing halo on that thing" i asked. "oh so you're a halo fan, what's you tag" her father asked did he just use a serious voice on me. "Ghostrider117" i stated and watched the man pale. "your ghost, the best CQC Spartan halo has ever seen" the man asked. "what you think someone could beat me at while i have my grave hammer" i questioned. "when we have a chance you have to join me and my buddies in a game" the man asked. "did you have to get him started" Sara's mother asked with a bit of a glare at me, and i got similar glares from the girls. "what" i asked and everyone returned to normal. Sara's father showed me where i could put in the disk and soon we were all on one of the most comfortable couches i have ever sat on. i could fall asleep here and i would have if i didn't want to see what Honne had captured on that camera of hers. the movie started and as soon as it did everyone was glued to the screen i can't blame them how the hell did Honne get the footage of me waking up in front of the academy i hadn't even met her yet. soon i was even more impressed Honne had somehow recorded my first battle in the air, i remember that quite well there was no camera in the air at the time, i think. the next thing to catch my eye was when Sara was showing off the maids outfit to me. now i sure i got a intense glare from her father when i said i wanted to see her in it, but her mother had a proud expression on her face are all the girls in this family crazy. now came the fight between me and Phantom at night this made everyone member of her family and the servants who were in the room as well raise an eyebrow towards me. and it got worse when we stabbed each other in the heart or other places, i have to admit i didn't think we were killing each other that much. the next one was the school tournament and this might have been a bad idea because Sara's mother looked at me with a questioning look when she saw that my IS didn't even lose any shield but most of the armour was gone. when the golem attacked her father couldn't help but be impressed that me and Phantom were toying with it and laughing are heads off when i was riding the thing like a enraged pull. what really got their attention was the word i spoke when i stamped on the core of the golem. soon the home movie was leading up to the summer camp but not after getting questioning looks when i walked out of the lessons with Phantom while are heads were flaming or when we had that incident in the infirmary, I'm pretty sure i heard her mother sigh for some reason. now the next bit of footage got me completely pissed, how did Honne get the camera in to the pool. and now i am getting a lot of looks from her family when i kissed Charlotte just before we got out. when we returned to the bathroom at least the camera changed scene when Sara straddle my waist and we started kissing quite passionately from the movies view. now it was time for the summer camp bit and all of the footage just made me wonder how the hell did Hone get it. the fight on the beach and Soul kicking me in the face made everyone laugh and then the scene when all three of us used the side of the resort for skating. now the fact we are watching a movie that is now having the characters watch a movie has to be one of the weirdest things i have ever seen. is Honne watching me right now i have to wonder, she is really good at getting footage for a movie. now the battle had everyone kept on their toes as they watched me Phantom and Soul fighting the rogue IS while juggling plasma grenades. after the battle everyone looked at me weirdly, was it because Natasha kissed me or something else i don't know but i was getting quite sick of it. the next few scenes weren't too bad then it came to when Natasha had pinned me to the ground and Sara came in. now this was just crazy i saw Honne in the canteen that day and yet she somehow set up a camera to see all of this and i finally got to hear what the girls questions were like. i wish i could take back that wish. her father had a suspicious face on while her mother look proud but also a little angry and I'm sure it was directed at me. at least it didn't last long as we got to the fights of Soul and Phantom gaining 2nd shift and Sara's mother looked quite surprised can't wait till she sees mine HEHEHEHEHE why am i laughing oh yea I'm insane never mind. now came are final exam how the fuck did Honne get that i mean really what the hell she was taking an exam at the same time how did she do this. from the looks on Sara's face i think she was thinking alone the same lines or thinking of something she could use against me later, note she is flushing three different shades of red because of this movie. now came that horrific battle with Phantom task i just want you all to know that they were rather shocked at how easily me and my fellow riders killed those girls. i didn't even look back to check if they were dead, well most of the time i didn't have to sense i cut them in half. the scene that really got their attention was me torturing my enemy before i killed her, and the references to dancing didn't help. soon we got to the bit i hated the most. i would like to call this bit the appearance of the black knight because i just killed everything in sight i hope that when they see me go back to normal they won't question me on this. I'm starting to wish they could see what was going on in my head while my body was killing everything. wow this battle must be good, they are all leaning forward in their seats. soon the battle in side my head came to an end and i started to freak out, must have been the bit i was fighting against the rider. ok that's cool, i became a huge ball of light sweet. the scene finished with my final attack "all delete" i didn't notice before but my IS is a foot smaller than Soul and Phantom, what the hell. ok maybe Honne can become a film director because going to credits after me and Sara kiss was quite well done. wait a minute did i just read that Honne was filming me while i was in the shower.

"well that was better than i thought" i commented while leaning back in my chair, i didn't notice i was leaning forward as well. "Blaze how did your IS go berserk like that" Sara's mother asked. "i was getting angry at the amount of enemies around me and wanted the power to finish it" i sighed. "my IS gave me the power through an unfinished 2nd shift, i activated it without thinking and that's how i became the black knight" i explained. "well at least you over came it" Sara pointed out while giving my hand a reassuring squeeze. "now may i ask why you always came to your morning class with bullet holes or worse" Sara's farther asked. "i have a little job that requires me to leave at night" i stated. "well i think it's time for bed" Sara's mother stated. everyone left and Sara and i stayed behind for a bit. "so what did you think" i asked. "SLAP" was her answer. "ouch! what did i do" i asked/yelled. "that was for Honne recording the talk all of the girl had with me" she stated angrily. "i didn't think she would do that honest" i said in my own defence. "you have no idea how embarrassing this is" she sighed. "what and you think having her film me in the shower is any better" i stated. "what" Sara replied in confusion. "during the credits i saw a line that said she filmed me in the shower and sold it around the school" i explained. "I am going to have a talk with that girl" Sara said darkly, wow she can be scary when she wants' to. "so where is my room" i asked standing up from the couch. "oh mm...you will be staying in...my room" Sara stuttered. "did i die and go to heaven or did i just hear that my princess allows me to share her bed" i asked while looking at the ceiling. "if you don't shut up your sleeping on the floor" Sara stated. "oh then i will just have to climb in beside you" i chuckled. "shall we" i asked, holding my hand out to her. she took it and i don't think expected me to pull her in to a hug. "so do your parents like me" i asked with a sly smile. "i think they do" Sara giggled. slipping my arm around her i lifted her up bridle style. "where to milady" i asked. "that way" Sara said and pointed down the hallway. i have to sat walking past her father while caring her like this was extremely awkward. so we arrived in front of her door. putting her down i opened the door to find the most expensive room i have ever seen. "please explain why the bed has curtains" i found myself asking. "come on if you hurry and get ready for bed i might give you a reward" she said with a wink before disappearing in to her bathroom. i didn't even think when i soon found myself in my boxers and waiting for her on the bed. "well aren't you eager" Sara said as she opened the door. i can honestly say my jaw hit the floor. she was wearing a very reviling blue bikini and the way she was leaning on the door just made her look that much better. "so are you going to say anything or just stare" she asked. "come over here and i well say something" i instructed with a smirk. she stared walking towards me, swaying her hips all the way i think my brain shut down as she walked. "so what did you want to say" she said leaning forward and giving me a good view of her assets. "you look amazing" i whispered and wrapped my arms around her and pulled her on top of me. "you don't look to bad yourself my prince" she said and stroked my cheek with her hand. "so what is my reward" i asked. i saw her smirk before smashing her lips with mine.

it was the following morning and i was wondering the halls of this huge place while Sara was getting ready. as i walked through the halls i couldn't help but walk in the direction of the smell of food, more importantly chicken. walking through the door i saw Sara's mother cooking breakfast. i thought it was weird wouldn't she have her servants do it for her. "oh Blaze you're up early" she commented without even looking at me, do all women have this ability. "yea so what are you cooking" i asked even if i could smell it. "just some bacon, chicken and eggs. grab a seat it will be ready soon" she explained. shrugging my shoulders i walked over to the table and sat myself down. true to her word Sara's mother severed me a plat full of bacon, chicken and eggs. "wow this looks great" i commented and started to dig in to my meal. "so how it taste" she asked as i just swallowed a piece of chicken. "my god the chicken is amazing" i cried in delight. "glad you like it. may i ask you a question" she asked as she sat down in front of me. "sure" i replied while eating some bacon, wow this stuff is really good. "what are your intentions with my daughter" she asked. i physically stopped everything i was doing and just stared blankly at her. "mm...i...well...i..." i stammered as i tried to think of an answer. "well how about this i beat you in an IS match you answer the question" Sara's mother suggested. "mm...deal" i replied, i have a bad feeling about this. "good, we will have the match later for now relax and prepare your answer" she said with a smirk. Yep i have a really bad feeling now. with this on my mind i finish my breakfast and go looking for Sara for some help.

i found myself wondering the house again. damn this place is huge, i really want to get some people together and have a huge game of hide and seek. turning the corner i stopped to listen. i couldn't tell what that noise was but it was somehow drawing me to it. shrugging my shoulders i started walking towards the sound. it didn't take long till i found myself in front of a huge ass door. by now i could tell the sound was someone singing and it was more than likely a women or a very weird man. slowly opening the door i peeked inside to see Sara playing the piano while singing. i really didn't know what she was singing but i stepped in a listened anyway. leaning to the wall i started tuning out the music but still stared at the sight before me. i didn't know what it was but Sara was even more beautiful now than any other time i had seen her, i wonder if she would be mad or happy to hear that. to my disappointment the song came to an end and so did Sara's concentration. this is when i get in to trouble. "Blaze!" she shrieked. "now why didn't you tell me you could sing like that" i asked while walking over to her. "why didn't you tell me you could sing as well" she asks in return, damn she was right. "point taken, but you have an amazing voice" i commented sitting down next to her. "you think so" she asked with a hint of red on her face, why is she getting embarrassed by this. "yes, i can honestly say you voice called me here" i said to her and watched her face get redder. "th-thank you" she replied shyly. what is this Sara never get's shy just what the hell is going on. "is something wrong. cause right now you are not the ecstatic Sara i know" i commented. "it's nothing" she said while frantically waving her hands in front of her face. "it seems my princess get's embarrassed by the sound of her singing" i said in my royal voice, i am really getting good at this acting. "shut up" she yelled. "but i cannot. your voice sounds like the angle that you are" i said with a smirk. "well this angle is going to deliver some divine punishment" she replied darkly. "why would an angle soil herself with the blood of one man" i said while stepping away from her. i was going to go as far as i can with this but i still want to live i little while longer. "i don't see a man i see a demon who needs to know when to shut up" she stated and made her spear appear in her hands. "well bugger the lot of ya" i replied and then i ran like hell, with a crazy blue haired girl behind me.

few hours later i was waiting at the small arena the Sarashiki family own. Sara was beside me and was calmed down after trying to kill me. i say try because i was able to lose her and stayed out of her way till the match. "so what Is does your mother use" i asked while Ren was sitting beside us. "it roughly the same as my IS except it uses a whip and shield combo" Sara replied. "well that sucks. i can't get the grey shield from Phantom and the only weapon i have is a wreaker version or the transcendent sword" i explained as the hanger on the opposite side of the room opened up. "well there is no turning back, what did my mother want when she wins" Sara asked. "what. when, i can win this" i stated, i was angry did Sara have no faith in me. "sorry but i think you will lose so what did she want" Sara asked. "mm...she wanted to know" i can't believe I'm going to say it. "she wanted to know ...what my intentions are towards you" i blurted out. "oh really" Sara replies with a sly smirk. "well then i can't wait to hear it" she continues while wrapping her arms around my neck and pulling me in to a quick kiss. "come on Sara let go of the boy so he can lose" he mother yells for the other hanger. "bugger" i sighed and stepped away from Sara, i kind of wanted to continue that kiss but oh well. "Ren you ready" i asked as she stood up and walked up behind me. "let's win this" she replied with a foxy smile. throwing away my jacket i exposed my golden shoulder plate and the spike extended from it. "SHINE MAGNAMON" I commanded as i placed a hand on my shoulder plate. behind my Ren disappeared and her tails started to wrap themselves around my limbs and form my armour. i engulfed in a ball of red fire as my Is finished forming itself around me. "**_i think i need a weapon first_**" i said in my deep and commanding voice. lifting up my hand i summoned my sword. swinging it in my hands i took flight and faced Sara's mother in the arena. "well you're Is certainly looks impressive" he mother complimented. "**_thank you it's a shame i have to use it to attack you_**" i replied as i rested my sword on my shoulder. "don't think of going easy on my or you will lose a lot faster" Sara's mother stats. "**_we shall see me dear_**" i replied and readied myself for her attack.

Sara's mother charged forward whit her whip reared back. i waited till she was closer before i moved. she cracked the whip and intended to smash in across my face. i wasn't having any of it and blocked the whip with my sword. just as i was hoping for the whip wrapped itself around my sword and refused to let go. i could see the smirk on her mother's face, that wasn't going to last long. gripping my sword with both of my hands i yanked it forward, most likely catching the women off guard. she was pulled towards me with a shocked expression on her face. i smirked under my helmet as she came in to my melee range. letting go of my sword i simple backhanded her away from me and in to a wall. "**_i don't think you should take me for a fool_**" i stated as i rested my sword on my shoulder again. "looks like i am going to have to get serious" she explains with a smirk, i have a bad feeling. her whip retracted and soon took the form of a very sharp looking lance. "**_well that was unexpected_**" i commented and i readied myself. "I'm full of surprises" she replied and lunged at me. her Is was faster than i thought as she was in front of me before i could realise it. luckily my instincts kicked in and i blocked the lance. what i didn't block was the shield. man the really hurts, she just bashed her shield in to my face. "**_now that was uncalled for_**" i stated calmly and charge at her. trying to bring my sword down on her head i only got rewarded with hitting her shield. not wanting to be hit by that lance i twisted my hips and kicked her in the head before back flipping away from her. readjusting my stance i watched as she regained her senses and charged at me. blocking her lance i twisted so she couldn't hit me with her shield again. because of my twist i was able to punch her in the chest and smash the hilt of my sword on to her head. with her in a bit of a daze at the moment i took this chance to attack. "**_terra force!_**" i commanded and swung my blade in a diagonal arc. the flaming slash shot out and flew toward her. the resulting explosion was quite nice but this battle was far from done. the dust my attack soon cleared and showed Sara's mother standing there with a sort of watery shield covering her shield that was in front of her. "so this is the attack my daughter told me about" she questioned. "**_nope, because i don't have my brothers with me i can only call on a small amount of their powers to help me. the true power is something you cannot even fathom_**" i explain while taken a standard stance with my sword. i do miss my scythe but i have to learn to use this sword from now on. i was brought out of my thought by the women charging at me with her whip. i don't know why she changed back but i could tell she had something in mind. rolling to the left i was able to avoid being sliced in two. from my crouched position i lunged forward with my sword at my side. as i was getting closer i could tell she was going to block the attack with her shield but i was going to some damage anyway. "**_metal wolf claw_**" i commanded as my sword was just about to hit her shield. my blade held a hint of white as it struck her shield and exploded with a icy mist. the ice soon covered her shield and some of her arm as i stepped back a bit. "so how many powers do you have" she asks as she readies herself for the next attack. "**_it's funny these aren't even my attacks_**" i stated as i lunged at her confused form. "**_magna kick_**" i commanded as i got closer to her. using my sword as i stand i stabbed it in to the ground and shot out with a kick to her frozen shield. my glowing foot impacted on her shield and shattered the ice that encased her arm. my kick was more powerful than i thought as she was also thrown back in to the wall, which did leave a nice Is shaped crack in it. "**_that was one of my attacks_**" i explained and i ripped my sword from the ground and looked over at the women. i could tell she was a little bit angry at me, but i couldn't figure out why. "so you have been holding back" she growled. maybe i did but i don't think i was holding back to much. "**_now why would you say that_**" i question as she got ready to lung at me. i didn't even get an answer when she lunged at me. thinking on my feet i stabbed my sword in to the ground again and shot out my hand. i was quite surprised myself to find i had caught her whip in my hand, not wanting to kick a gift horse in the mouth i continued to attack. rearing back my other hand i called out "**_magna fist_**" as i shot my fist forward. my glowing fist hit my enemies chest and the resulting shockwave staggered be back a bit. my enemy on the other hand was thrown back in to the wall again. "**_it looks like your whip can drain my shield if i get touched by it_**" i mused out loud. true to my word my shields had dropped from 600 to 300 in the short space of time i was holding on to her whip. i need to be more careful from now on, i really don't want to lose or do i. "looks like you learn fast" she commented as she steadied herself on her feet. i didn't think my punches did that much damage. it didn't take long for her to chare at me again. jumping back i avoided being sliced in two but the ground didn't, i have to say that that dent in the ground is quite impressive. refocusing on my enemy i lunged at her with my sword ready to strike. as i thought she raised her shield to defend herself but i smashed my sword against her shield and then preformed a round house kick to her side. what i didn't expect is that took the hit but swung her whip at my foot. this was really bad. using the momentum i created for her she spun around and flung me in to a wall. i have to say that really hurt. "**_bugger, it seems like i could lose_**" i muttered to myself while checking my shields. i only had 150 left but she couldn't have much left either could she. "i take it you want to know how many shields points i have left" she asked, did she just read my mind. "**_in a matter of speaking yes_**" i replied. "i have less than 200 left, now you" she stated. "**_150_**" i answered confidently. without another word we lunged at each other and clashed sword with lance. i didn't even see her change the damn thing. jumping back i swung my sword in a wide arc and commanded "**_terra force_**". my attack shot out and hit my target kicking up a lot of dust as it did. standing there waiting for the dust the clear i didn't expect her whip to shot out at me. "using the same trick twice, I'm disappointed" she taunted as the whip wrapped around my arm and started to pull me towards her. i could tell it was draining my shields but i couldn't get it off. "what's the matter are you afraid of losing" she asked as she continued to pull me in to the dust cloud. "**_hardly, magna missile_**" i commanded as my shoulder plates lifted up and exposed my missile tubes. not a second later countless missiles shot out and entered the dust cloud. i have to say i really like fireworks and these have to be the best i have ever seen. the dust cloud finally settled and i saw Sara's mother lying down in a crater that i think i created. walking over i held my sword to her neck and was about to take the last of her shields point when. "WINNER MARRY SARASHIKI" the announcer called. i was absolutely confused right now. "**_ok...what_**" i questioned and looked down at Sara's mother. she had a wider smirk on her face and i started to trace her arm to something. sure enough she was holding on to her lance and it was touching my chest. "looks like i win" she giggled. "**_to think i would lose because i didn't finish you off from far away_**" i commented and started walking back to the hanger. "are you forgetting something" she asks and i instantly froze. "**_well...no...i_**" i stuttered even in my deep voice you could tell i was nervous. "my daughter was right it is fun to tease you. now answer the question" the demanded. "**_hmm...i honestly don't know how to answer that question, but i will say this_**" i said pausing for dramatic effect. "**_when it comes to anything i will do everything i can to protect and make your daughter happy even if it cost my own life_**" i explained, i didn't mention that i already have had a couple lives but that doesn't matter right now. "well i approve so did you hear all of that" she asked as she looked towards the hanger. i followed her gaze to see Sara standing there with a grin on her face. "**_well this is certainly interesting_**" i commented and returned my IS to its travel mode.

it had been a couple of days and everything had calmed down. except for Sara and her mother teasing me about everything every time they saw me. "so your leaving" Sara's mother asked as i walked in to the kitchen. "yes, there is only one week left till school restarts and i have to see my brothers about some things" i explained. "well before you go can i ask you something" she asked. "as long as it doesn't involve marriage" i stated and watched her giggle. "as i said before you were the one who said it not me" she giggled. "just ask the question" i sighed there was no defeating this women. "what are you going to do about Phantom task" she asked in a very serious voice. "i take it you know them" i questioned. "yes are family have been trying to get rid of them for a long time" she explained. "well we know they will do something during the year and me and my brothers will be ready for them, we also have something to get back" i explained. "yes Houki, the sister of Tabane it is quite worrying that she was excepted in to Phantom task and has the first 4th generation Is with her" she replied sadly. "don't forget her reason for it" some said while entering the room. we both turned to see Sara walking in to the room and sit down on my lap. "yea, Phantom is still taking it quite hard" i stated. "i still don't see her reason for doing it" Sara stated. "from the video we watched she strongly believes you and your friend and Jason are pushing her and Ichika apart" Sara's mother explained. "that's what gets me very worried, Phantom didn't change that much when he met us and Houki believes he is a completely different person" i explained sadly. "well what are you going to do if they attack" Sara asked. "well first we get everyone out of the school and that includes you" i said sternly. "you think i will let you go in to this fight on your own" Sara replied. "Sara i don't want you to get hurt and if you don't remember i almost killed all of you" i explained. "yes but you over came it" she replied with a heart warming smile. "ah young love" Sara's mother said. "mother" Sara yelled with a huge blush on her face. "well if it wasn't for what you said the way you are sitting can give people a good impression" she replied with a smirk. i grinned and tightened my grip on Sara who did take notice of it. "does this mean my princess has finally excepted my love" i asked in my royal voice. "if you two didn't have the IS i think you could get a job in acting" Sara's mother stated. "oh my heavenly angel please forgive this demon of his sins" i asked. "Blaze shut up" Sara growled and this only made my smirk wider. "oh i was so blind i see it now i could ever love you" i cried and pushed her away from me. "wait" Sara yelled and she walked up behind me. "you so easy to tease" i explained while turning to face her. i wrapped my arms around her for two reasons. first i like hugging her and second was to prevent her from killing me. "Blaze when you let me go i am going to punish you" she stated darkly. "well hen i better not let go" i said lifting her up and walking away much to her mothers amusement. "my daughter has picked a fine young man" she sighed happily.


End file.
